The Demon Within
by Kiddo Shinobi
Summary: Kyosenai has what it takes to be the best ninja out there. But when her horrible past comes back to haunt her, Kim realizes she's really a monster! Can Kakashi protect her before someone or something finds interest in such monster? mild swearing & violenc
1. They Call me Kyosenai Haisuke

Naruto: The Demon within. By. Firestar159 Chapter one: They call me Haisuke Kyosenai

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters the only characters that are mine so far are:

-Haisuke Kim

-Krissia Maria

-Cenjuharu Tara

-Neko Ashley

More to come.

**Summary: **Haisuke Kyosenai was abandoned as a child at age 3 by her abusive, hating parents, but when a boy who understands her pain finds her, she learns how to love. But when the truth behind the abuse and the hating come out Kim learns she's actually a monster! Can Kakashi protect her before something or someone finds interest in these powers?

**Pairings: **KakashiXOC (Kim), NarutoXHinata, SasukeXOC (A bit Kim mostly Sakura), More to come later.

Hi people! I am Firestar159 and this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

(Flash back)

It was a cold stormy afternoon as raindrops fell from the sky on to the cheeks of the freezing child keeping her tears to its self. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes with scratches, bruises and cuts all over her and her torn clothes. She was hoping to die right there in alleyway alone and scared with no one to turn to, when suddenly she heard footsteps in between her sobs. As they got closer she held her knees closer to her, hoping they would just ignore her...but they didn't. A shadow came over her and she looked up to see a boy at least eight years of age. He had silvery hair and a mask covered the bottom half of his face but the strangest thing about him was how his eyes seemed to show pity for her. He reached out his hand towards her as if asking her to grab it but she was too terrified of the stranger that seemed to care. The boy got up and looked at her closely, she didn't seem to trust him as a matter of fact with all those cuts and bruises who would? He thought about it for a moment and had an idea. The girl was still really confused until she saw the strangest thing. He took his mask off and smiled at her, then he said "I trust you" before she passed out on the cold alleyway ground. He looked down at her sleeping body and put her on his back, then he took off in the direction of the hospital leaving behind, his umbrella and his pain. All because...of me.

(Now)

**In Konoha**

It was early morning in lil ol'Konoha as everyone minded there own business, one of them was bored looking Hatake Kakashi, reading his book "Icha Icha Paradise" in one hand and a stop watch in the other. As he walked passed the Ichiruka ramen shop, pass the old swing and into the academy. He's steps echoed in the hallway as he made his way to his classroom and leaned on the side of it, starting the start watch.

"Good morning Kakashi" Iruka said as he walked by him. "You sure are here early. Any reasons?"

"Nope" He said not taking his eye off his little orange book. "Just the usual."

"You know if you keep this up she'll get really mad at you" Iruka said with an anime sweat drop. "Especially since today is-"

"THE GRADUATON!" I shouted as I ran down the street at full speed with my half asleep reddish brown haired friend on my back. "How could I over sleep!"

"Its no big deal Kim..."Mar mumbled as she fell asleep again.

"Oh, so I guess you don't mind GRADUATING!" I shouted making her wake up completely and run next to me.

"That's today! I thought it was tomorrow!" She said as her brown eyes looked at me.

"Duh! Of course it's today!" I shouted as I jumped the white park bench.

We ran passed the old swing and into the academy, making a sharp turn into the classroom to find it…EMPTY?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mar shouted as she scanned the room with her eyes.

"Great…we probably missed it..." I said mentally hitting myself. Me! Miss Punctuality! Late! For my own graduation!

As I sat there hitting myself mentally Mar gingerly pulled on my thin sweat shirt sleeve making me stop.

"Hey Kim?" Mar said pointing at the clock on the wall that said 6:57. "Is that clock broken?"

"Huh? No, Iruka-Sensei changed the battery...yesterday..." I stopped to hit myself mentally harder. _DAMN IT! HE DID IT AGAIN!_

"Hey you two, your here pretty early" Iruka said as he came up from behind. "School doesn't start until another half hour"

"Yay! We're not late!" Mar cheered as she jumped with joy, making her pink vest leap a bit. "Isn't that great Kim?"

_I guess this is his way of saying "Good luck kiddo" _I thought to myself as I calmed down and smiled at the clock. _A new record, thanks nii-san. Thanks for setting my clock a head by half an hour. _

"Hellooo, earth to Kim, are you in there?" Mar asked as she knocked on my head. "Great you're probably daydreaming about Kakashi-Sensei again."

"Huh? Wha?" I said snapping out of thought. "I wasn't daydreaming just thinking..."

"Riiight" She slyly smirked as she began her taunt. "You wanna huuug him, you wanna kiiiss him, you wanna maaarry hi-"

I used the basic mouth covering skill I learn t from my bro when I was 4 on Mar to make her shut up. Sure I have a crush on a teacher, sure I think his cool...well...maybe a bit dreamy...but she was the only one that knew. So stuff like that...I hate for it to get out.

**In class**

I sat in the middle row like I always do. Right in the middle between all my friends.

"Man I so exited I hope I pass." Tara said a bit shaky. _Then maybe Iruka-Sensei will notice me. _

Cenjuharu Tara. One of my best friends and the new student in grade 5. Tara has kinda short black hair with red streaks in it that give her that kinda mature look for some reason, maybe because her brilliant brown eyes just make it that way. She has fare skin and likes to where anything that makes her look mature and normal. But the thing that most people don't understand is why she's such a teacher's pet especially towards Iruka-Sensei. Well give up? Ever since Tara got here she had a crush on him, Mar thought it was pretty cute, I thought it was normal. So I always support her.

"So tired...ZZZZzzzzZZZzz" Mar mumbled as she fell asleep between me and Tara.

Krissa Maria, my closest friend since day 1 at the academy, Mar has long reddish-brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail all the time, but for some reason her long hair doesn't bother me. Maybe it's because she's not into Sasuke like all the other moochers in the school. She has pretty brown eyes that kinda stand out but you don't really notice because she always falls asleep. Mar maybe kinda and sweet but she likes to where my most hated colour...Pink.-shrugs- But I guess it's not as bad as that weirdo Sakura.

"I now I'll pass bwahahaha!" Ashley did her diabolical laugh she always does to scare the girly girls in our class. "Then I'll listen to Green Day all day and sleep on my sofa."

Ashley the cool, tom boy, jock in our group that likes to tackle guys and do diabolical laughs to scare girls, that's why she's the coolest! She has short dark brown hair with pretty blue eyes that make all the preppy kids think she's a vampire or something. Nope she just uses her vampire genjutsu to scare them. I met Ashley in grade 3 when I got picked on by this stupid preppy kid and she saved my hide by making him think she would turn into a werewolf and kill him if he tried to hurt me again, that was pretty funny. Kinda like nii-san does when I'm in the park and I get picked on, only he uses kunais and maybe even a katana. She likes to wear torn jeans with a black or cameo shirt which makes her get along well with Suke-sensei, our weaponry teacher.

"Mar wake up…your drooling on my shirt again..." I said as I poked her on the head with my pinky finger, which I seem to do a lot. "Great she's gone"

Well I guess you kinda already know me, but if not sorry about that. My name is Haisuke Kyosenai , Kim is my nickname since Kyosenai is the name of the dragon that destroyed the village hidden in the cloud a hundred years ago...Maybe that has to do with why I was left in an alleyway when I was 3...Yes I am adopted, and no I can't remember my last name before that. I got kinda, but not really long brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm probably the super student in the academy since I got the highest grades in all the academy, even higher then Sasuke. My adoptive parents are very busy people, I mean my dad is the stradagizer of the ANBU squad and my mom works at the Hokage's office. So they're VERY busy people. So I got nii-san to hang with, sure his not my real bro but he did save my life when I was ditched in that alleyway. So his like a real brother to me.

"Let get this over with..." Sasuke whispered as he occasionally gazed over his shoulder to glare at Ino and Sakura.

The soul survivor of the Uchiha clan, yeah his pretty cold hearted, but his got a soft spot…somewhere. Sasuke stared hanging with us last year when he realized we where the only girls in the entire nut crack school that didn't like him obsessively but wanted just be his friends. So yeah, now we protect him from evil preppy girls like Ino and Sakura.

"Cenjuharu Tara-Lynn, your up next" Iruka said as Tara got up and walked to the front.

"Good luck Tara!" I shouted waking Mar in the process.

"Wha! I'm up" Mar said a bit jumpy as she sat up straight.

"Bwhahaha! She will pass and help me rule the world!" Ashley laughed just to scare Ino. "And now I seat here and...wait."

Tara went up to the front of the class and tried to create three clones but she was to shaky, since she was close to Iruka-Sensei. Tara closed her eyes and started focusing on the jutsu, luckily she concentrated on it really well and managed to make three clones.

"Very good Tara" Iruka said as he gave her the forehead protector. "You pass"

"Thank you" Tara said a bit, blushing as she took the forehead protector and walked back to her seat next to Mar.

"Good job Tara" I said with a smile. "That was great control and everything!"

"YEAH! YOU TOOK THEM OUT WITH A BANG!" Ashley shouted making Sakura jump a few feet. "And now I wait for my turn"

"Lets see..." Iruka mumbled as he checked to see who was next. "Haisuke Kim, your up next"

"Hai!" I said was I got up and walked to the front.

"YEAH GO KIM! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!" Ashley shouted making these two other girls freak. "Now I calm down."

"You can do it Kim!" Mar shouted as I made it to the front.

"Good luck!" Tara shouted.

"Break a leg..." Sasuke finally said as I got ready.

This was it, the test I've been waiting for since started the academy. My biggest goal was right there. Sure I'm one of the best when it comes to the forbidden art of the shadow clone, heck. My clones are even unique! Unlike your regular shadow or plain clones they actually shock the enemy on contact! How did I learn that? No idea. But anyways one tiny mistake...And I can kiss my dream of being a Shinobi good-bye. I could still here my friends in the background, but was still focus on my goal. Then I heard it...

"And...Go"

Well that's it for the first one, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one out soon.


	2. Team 7: Saying good bye to friends

Firestar: Hi people! Thank you so much for all your feedback and stuff. Makes me really feel welcome to and I hope I can keep this up. Oh and names will be last name then First name -eats dumpling-

Naruto: Why can't you eat something more beautiful! Like Ramen!

Firestar: Because I like dumplings. Silly!

Naruto: Oh yeah! -takes dumplings and tosses them out the window- HA! Now you have to eat ramen!

Firestar:...Naruto...you have five seconds to get me more dumplings or else I'll take Kyuubi out...with my bare hands...5

Naruto: Ha! You can't beat me I'm the best. Believe it!

Me:...4

Naruto: Stop joking around!

Me:...3

Kakashi! -runs out of room-

Me:...2

Naruto: you're not kidding are you...

Me:...1...0

Kakashi: -Gives Firestar dumplings- Got them!

Me: Thank you -eats them- Enjoy!

Kakashi: Firestar159 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

This was it, the test I've been waiting for since started the academy. My biggest goal was right there. Sure I'm one of the best when it comes to the forbidden art of the shadow clone, heck. My clones are even unique! Unlike your regular shadow or plain clones they actually shock the enemy on contact! How did I learn that? No idea. But anyways one tiny mistake...And I can kiss my dream of being a Shinobi good-bye. I could still here my friends in the background, but was still focus on my goal.

Then I heard it... "And...Go"

It happened so fast. I heard the end of the sentence and before I knew it the room was filled with smoke! When the smoke finally cleared up everyone was standing there in awe. Even Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei where impressed, I didn't really know why until I turned around and notice instead of there being 4 of me, there was 10! The room had 9 shadow clones and the real deal. I felt a bit embarrassed, Niisan told me that the shadow clone jutsu was a high leveled jutsu that only the top ninjas learn, but he taught me it and I mastered it at the age of 6.

"_It's over" _I thought sweating a bit. _"They won't let me graduate, not only did I pass the limit without passing out. They aren't even normal clones!"_

I stood there scared of what might happen next until I heard it, those words that I've hoped to here on my graduation.

"Very well done Kim" Mizuki said as he handed me my forehead protector. "You graduate!"

And before I knew it all my friends where cheering and clapping making me really feel like I graduated. I took the forehead protector and said my thanks, making the clones disappear. I turned around to walk back to my desk when I caught a glimpse of the silver haired Jounin I admired the most in the door way smiling at me, and for that split second I felt happy. I went back to my seat next to Mar and Sasuke and smiled.

"Good job Kim, that was great!" Tara said with joy.

"I agree with Tara" Mar smiled. "I couldn't fall asleep from all the excitement!"

"YEAH! GO KIMMY-ONE-KANOBI!" Ashley shouted in Sasuke's ear making him a bit deaf. "And now I do my happy dance"

"...What?" Sasuke mumbled since he was temporarily deaf. "Speak up Ash...I can't here you"

Ashley started laughing at what Sasuke said, but all he could assume was she finally snapped. Tara was looking at her forehead protector and smiling since Iruka-Sensei was the one who gave it to her, and me I was happily thinking that I got to see Kakashi-Sensei one last time before I graduated. It's kinda funny now that I think of it. Kakashi-Sensei is an 18 year old Jounin that teaches Genjutsu since all the people that ever get into his cell fail, so he had some free time and decided to become the Genjutsu teacher.

"Krissa Mar, your up next" Iruka said as Mar woke up and walked to the front of the class.

"Good luck Mar!" I shouted along with Tara and Ashley. Sasuke couldn't really say anything since he was temporarily deaf.

Mar went up to the front a bit sleepy but she still could pull off a genjutsu or two before falling asleep again. Mar is a good student even though she falls asleep a lot in class, especially in history, but who can blame her? Lets just say Iruka-Sensei's lectures aren't the most interesting in the school, but if you can't sleep then listen to his history lecture and you'll fall right to the floor asleep.

"And…go" He said as Mar made the hand seals and created 3 perfect clones.

"Good job Mar, done like a pro" Mizuki said giving her a forehead protector.

We all cheered as Mar came back up with her forehead protector. Me and Tara congratulated Mar as she blushed, since she thought we did better and Ashley was shaking the living day lights out of Sasuke with joy.

"Great work Mar" I said patting her shoulder

"Yeah, you did better then I did" Tara smiled

"GO MAR! W00T!" Ashley shouted as she shook the living day lights out of Sasuke. "And now I plot my rein"

"Ashley you crazy woman!" Sakura and Ino shouted. "Let go of Sasuke!"

We all looked at them, even Sasuke and by the look on his face...I was guessing he would rather have the crap shaken out of him then be saved by the preppy twins. Ashley looked like she was going to start a screaming showdown with them when she was stopped by Iruka-Sensei saying it was her turn to go up front. Ashley gave a huge grin and literately jumped down to the front.

"I'M READY TO RUMBLE!" Ashley shouted proudly. "Tell me when to start"

"Well good to see your so full of energy Ashley" Iruka said with a sweat drop. "And…go"

A huge puff of smoke was made like the one that was made when I went up, but instead of there being 10 Ashley's there were 4 Ashley's, a vampire and a werewolf! The whole classroom was in an uproar as the vampire and the werewolf just sat there. Us on the other hand where laughing are heads off as Iruka just gave the forehead protector to Ashley so she would stop the genjutsu. Ashley started doing her happy dance and raced back to her seat where she scared the living daylights out of Ino. The day went by and it was Sasuke's turn, not much about it, he went up made three clones and all the preppy girls cheered and screamed their preppy little heads off. I could have sworn my head would burst from all the noise! Luckily they calmed down when Mar and Ashley threatened to cut his hair if they didn't shut up, while Tara and I just sat there saying "They will do it! They're crazy!" That shut them right up. At the end of the day I was greeted by my parents that were so happy to see their child become a Genin.

"I'm so happy! My child is finally a Genin!" Mom shouted as she shook the living day lights out of Dad.

"I'm…Proud…Of...You.. Too!" I manage to get out of Dad, who was getting the living daylights shaken out of him by Mom.

"Um...Thanks" I finally said with a huge anime sweat drop. "Hey, where's Niisan?"

"Oh, his gonna meet us at the house" Mom said, finally letting go of Dad who fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes. "You know how he is when it comes to his book, oops sorry honey!"

There you have it, my parents. The people I hardly look like. My mom has long red hair she always keeps in a ponytail and has dark brown eyes. She's known to be full of life and energy especially when it comes to her job. Protecting the Hokage. Really, I mean it. She once beat the crap out of 16 Anbu by herself with only a fan and a pair of chop sticks! That's why she's the top guard. My dad has short dark brown hair with green eyes and is head of the Anbu Squad defense force. They patrol the village, festivals and protect important people that need to get to a curtain place. Pretty much his job is to make sure the operation goes smoothly. Then there is me. Little ol'me...light brown hair, hazel eyes, a bit slim. Sure I look kinda like them because of what they say, "You mold into your parents" and like I said before I am adopted so I guess it doesn't matter.

"I'll see you later Kim!" Mar said as she walked to her house with her parents, and that's when I saw him. On the swing, Uzumaki Naruto.

The only kid that failed the test three times...I kinda feel sorry for him since everyone hates him for the fox demon Kyuubi in him. I don't really know the story behind it, all I really know is people just hate him. Mar once told me she tried talking to him but her parents freaked and pulled her away. I tried talking to him but he ran away. When I was little people seemed to run away from me too. I walked with my parents back to the house where we celebrated my graduation.

**Next Day at The Academy**

I sat there next to Sasuke as I waited for Mar, Tara, Ashley to show up. Since today they where putting us onto teams with 3 other random people we don't know. Yes they had a new rule that this year each team was gonna have 4 kids and a Jounin instead of 3.

"BWHAHAHA! I WIN!" Ashley shouted as she landed in between me and Naruto who I notice he passed…somehow, but I was kinda happy he did. "Now I get to poke Kimmi-one-konobi on the arm, poke"

"No...huff...fair...puff...Ashley!" Mar was able to get out as she took a seat on the row below. "You used your bat genjutsu!"

"Its not that bad Mar" Tara said as she sat down next to Mar. "Maybe if we are sitting like this we might all get in the same group"

"Hey Guys" I said snapping out of thought. "And Tara has a point Mar, who knows how they might do this"

We talked for awhile when Sakura came and asked me, Ashley and Naruto to move so she could sit next to Sasuke. Ashley stopped poking my arm and started poking Sakura instead which got her really mad. Naruto started shouting random stuff as he got on the table and kneeled in front of Sasuke, glaring at him.

"Naruto could you please not do that?" I asked as politely as I could but he wouldn't listen. "This isn't good"

I kept trying to get Naruto to stop because I had a really bad feeling about it when Shikamaru antecedently bumped Naruto into Sasuke! It was the most terrifying scene anyone had seen, even Ashley was shocked! Naruto kissed Sasuke right on the lips! When they finally stopped, Sakura beat the snot out of poor Naruto, and Sasuke was pretending to puke.

"I'm...scared...for the rest of my life..." Mar said really slowly and shock.

"I think...I just lost my stomach..." Tara slowly said in shock.

"That...would make...an...awesome horror film!" Ashley shouted as she was asking Sasuke if he wanted to be the main character along with Naruto.

"...**twitch**..." I twitched as a sat there replaying it over and over again in my head scaring me every time.

"Alright now, its time to announce the teams" Iruka said as he pulled out a check list. "As you may know, each cell is broken into four people instead of three and a teacher. In order to balance the groups we put students that have high grades in curtain teams"

"I hope we all get in the same group" Tara said a bit nervous.

"Team 1: Akayumi Kumo, Cenjuharu Tara, Kusabana Yuri, and Shashu Haru" Iruka said as Tara lowered her head like all of us.

The list went on for a while until it reached team five, that's when we lost all hope.

"Team 5:Ayame Herutsu, Neko Ashley, Nohara Tatsumaki, and Usagi Metaru " Iruka said making Ashley look at them.

"SCORE! THOSE KIDS ARE TOUGH!" Ashley shouted making us just get sadder. "I shall miss you all..."

The only ones left where me and Mar. Would we get separated? Would we ever see or talk to each other again? What if we get so caught up in training we slip each others minds...for good? Mar looked like she was praying to get into a group where the people where nice and have a cool teacher that wasn't mean. I sat there scared too, what if my teammates hate me because of my good grades or just don't like me at all, or what if my teacher is so mean I had to harden up to become a killing machine...I didn't want that...

"Team 7: Haisuke Kyosenai, Krissia Maria, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said but before he could get to the next team Naruto started shouting why he got in the same group as Sasuke. Mar and I wasn't listening because we where happy we got in the same team.

Later that day me, Mar, Ashley and Tara decided to eat our lunch together for the last time since we wouldn't be able to for awhile. Only problem was...they where late...So there I was on the roof by myself waiting for them to come until someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who" Said a voice which I was assuming was a guy.

"Nii-san" I smiled since his the only guy that does that to me even if his 18.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" He asked as he sat down next to me. "I thought you usually ate with your friends?"

"I do" I sighed as I looked up at the clouds "Their just late..."

Nii-san chuckled at this then patted me on the head, when ever I feel down or something's bugging me he always pats me on the head saying stuff that always seem to cheer me up.

"But I can feel that something else is bugging you, do you wanna talk about it?" He asked with a small smile. "You don't have to, if you don't feel like it"

"Actually something is bugging me..." I mumbled still looking up at this cloud that looked like a bird flying. "I'm kinda scared about the team thing...I mean I'm in a group with two friends but what if...our teacher is really mean...?"

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure everything will be fine" He said as he smiled and pat me on the head again. "Just remember, what's more important to you"

I smiled at him as he got back up and walked to the door, I'm glad I was saved by someone like him, and given a second chance.

"Thanks...Kakashi-niisan" I whispered as he walked through the door.

Doi...Sorry it took so long people. I'll get started on the next one after new years. And Happy new years!


	3. Survival 101: Snag the bell! Part 1

Firestar: Hi people! Thank you so much for all your feedback and stuff. Makes me really feel welcome to and I hope I can keep this up. Oh and names will be last name then First name eats dumpling

Me: Yay! Part 3 of my fan ficcy!

Naruto: Why did you have to take Sakura out, now I'm stuck with Sasuke!

Me: Because I don't like Sakura, she's to touchy!

Naruto: Your mean...

Me: I'll kick your butt XD

Kakashi:(looking at script) Why am I 18?

Me: Because I said so

Kakashi: Damn it, now I can't read my book!

Me: Sure you can,(**Picks up book**) just pick it up and...Dear god! This is what you read?

Kakashi:(Sweat drop) Maybe you should have kept it close...

Naruto: Doi...firestar159 doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. Only characters that don't appear in Naruto that you've never heard of.

Kim: Hey that's my line! Believe it! And I changed it to KiddoShinobi!

As I looked up at the sky I heard the familiar voices of my friends coming closer towards me but their was another voice with them. I turned around and saw that Mar had invited Naruto to eat with us.

"Hey guys" I greeted as they greeted back and sat down. "What took you so long?"

"Naruto tried to get into a fight with Sasuke" Tara frowned as he started talking about how it was all Sasuke's fault. "luckily Mar was able to convince him"

Mar pulled out a cup of ramen and gave it to Naruto, then pulled out her sushi. She always seems to eat sushi, every lunch, everyday, I wonder if she gets tired of it? I opened my lunch box and pulled out the dumplings my mom made me, since it would be my first day on a team she made some for me.

"Bwhahahaha! My mom made me plant moss! With blood!" Ashley shouted as she at her salad with red salad dressing on it. Naruto looked like he was going to puke since one of the tomatoes looked like it was an eye. "Mmmm, veggie goodness"

"I think I'm gonna be sick...believe it..."Naruto said covering his mouth while he watched her eat it."She really is a vampire..."

"Actually, that's what makes Ashley herself." I said as I drank my juice. "Her monstrous moves."

We talked for awhile until lunch was over, then we said our good byes and headed to different class rooms.

**Four and a half hours later**

"What's taking him so long!" Naruto shouted as he looked out the door "Everyone already left!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Mar asked as he placed an eraser between the door.

"Making a trap!" He grinned. "That's what he gets for being late!"

"Naruto, a Jounin is a high ranked ninja..." Sasuke mumbled. "He would have to be a complete idiot to fall for such a simple trap"

"Not to mention, what if this guy is really mean "Mar said shaking a bit at the thought. "He might do something really bad to you"

"Ha! I'm not scared!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it!"

"Doi...Naruto why do you have to be like that?" I asked, smacking my forehead.

After awhile the door slid open and the eraser fell on...Kakashi-Niisan!

"Kakashi-Sensei?" I said really surprised to see Kakashi with a blank expression on my face. "You're going to train us?"

Sasuke was sitting there looking at Kakashi-Niisan like he was an idiot while Mar and Naruto where laughing their heads off since his silver hair looked white because of the chalk dust.

"Hmm how do I put this is the nicest way?" Kakashi said putting his hand on his chin. "I don't like you guys"

**Outside**

"Now tell me a bit about yourselves" He said sitting on the ledge.

"Uhhh, like what?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"You know. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, your hobbies, stuff like that" He answered as Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Now, lets start from right to left"

"Oh pick me!" Naruto shouted even if he was the first one. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially Miso. I don't like it when the ramen takes too long to cook though and my goal is to become Hokage! My hobbies, Pranks I guess"

_Interesting..._Kakashi thought as he pointed at Mar. "You're up next"

"Hello, I'm Krissa Maria but everyone calls me Mar and I like.. Oh! I just LOVE cute things! My favorite foods are sushi, chicken and anything my mom makes and I like everyone because everyone is cool! Except a curtain girl that comes from the sand that..."

"Okay..." Kakashi manage to get out. _Something tells me that there's an issue..._

"Oh, almost forgot. I don't like fish. I have a phobia, but I'll live. My hobbies would be writing, reading, singing, talking...a lot, hanging out with my friends and being myself! If that counts as a hobby! My goal in life is to be able to be myself and go through life contented!" Mar finished as she sat down next to Naruto and I high five'd her.

"Next person" Kakashi said as I got up.

"I'm Haisuke Kyosenai but people call me Kim for short. I like to swim, train with my Niisan, hang out with my friends, learn new moves, and pasta, I don't like preppy kids because they think their better then everyone else, my hobbies are writing, drawing, training, being with my Niisan and experimenting with scrolls and stuff, my main goal/dream, is to be the best shinobi ever known!"

"Very good" Kakashi smiled as I sat back down and smiled back.

"I guess the rumors are true" Sasuke whispered to Mar who just nodded.

"And lastly, the moody kid" Kakashi said going back to his normal self.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I hardly like anything...I hate...lots of things...my ambition...the resurrection of my clan...and to kill a curtain man" He said all serious like always making me and Mar roll our eyes while Naruto was hoping Sasuke wasn't talking about him.

"Alright, tomorrow we start" Kakashi said making all of us pay attention.

"Start what?" Naruto asked exited. "Is it an adventure? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Actually, its survival training" Kakashi answered Naruto's question. "But this time I'm your opponent"

"Huh? What for?" Mar asked a bit confused. "We always did training at the academy"

Kakashi-Niisan laughed, I know this test very well...the soul reason why Kakashi-Niisan was the genjutsu teacher for 3 years. No one has ever passed this test, and by the look in his eye I could tell...he wasn't gonna go easy on us.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Mar asked really confused now. "I don't get it do you Kim? Kim?"

I couldn't move, just the thought of the fail rate made me feel nervous. In the background I could hear Kakashi-Nissan explain the fail rate and stuff. The next thing I heard was Naruto flipping out and Mar shocked.

"Bring all your Shinobi tools and don't eat breakfast" Kakashi said very seriously. "Or else you'll throw up."

Naruto and Mar where in a huge shock and sweating when they heard about the throwing up part. I almost felt like hurling just the thought of this test. I train 6 hours a day with Niisan, so you think I know all his moves right? Wrong. Because of Kakashi-Niisan's title there are thousands of jutsus that I have never seen. While Kakashi-Niisan knows all my weaknesses, strengths, fears, you name it!

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" He finally said disappearing from the scene.

"This is gonna be hard..." Mar sadly said as we walked home.

"Survival training, normally I would be over joyed, but not today" I frowned as we made it to the split path. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Mar"

Mar nodded and headed to the left of the split path as I waved good-bye and went to the opposite direction.

"You ok Kim?" A voice said from behind. "You looked a little pale back at the school"

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered as Kakashi come up beside me. "Just a bit tired"

"You know, your pretty good at a lot of things" Kakashi smiled "But your a terrible liar, so what's on your mind?"

"Failing the test and going back to the academy for another year or so" I confessed as we walked pass the dumpling shop. "But I don't want you going easy on me just because your my b-"

He stopped me by putting his finger in front of my mouth and smiled "Sure I'm like your big brother and all, but I know what this means to you, so I won't go easy on you. Just relax" He removed his finger and started to walk again. "Now come on, before your mom wonders where we are" I smiled back at him and we walked back to the house.

**Next day at the training grounds**

"What's taking him so long!" Naruto shouted impatiently "I'm ready!"

"Chill Naruto, he'll be here" I said as I hanged upside down from a log

"Your so stupid Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled as he just stood there nonchalantly as Mar was dancing around to my MP3 player.

"I love this song!" Mar shouted as she danced around. "_Its the way you love me..._"

"Mar your gonna kill the battery..." I said as I looked at the upside down distance. "Besides I want to listen to _Eifel__ 65-I'm Blue_"

"Can I put it on?" Mar asked with puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Sure" I answered still looking in the distance. _I hope he comes soon..._

"What song is that...?" Sasuke asked a bit curious

"Yeah! I wanna hear it!" Naruto shouted as Mar was looking for it.

"Its the one that goes like this" I began as Mar finally found it "_I'm blue adaba di dabu dai adabadi dabu dai adabi dabu dai_"

"Ooooh." Was all Naruto could say as Mar began to sing it too

"Don't you always sing it" Sasuke asked Mar as she listened to it.

"Your late!" Shouted Naruto and Mar as Kakashi finally arrived to the training ground.

"Sorry, I came across a black cat and had to take the long way here." He answered as Mar and Naruto looked at him in disbelieve

_And he claims I'm a terrible liar..._I said mentally as I got up from the log.

"Ok this is how it works" Kakashi said as he put this timer on top of one of the logs. "I have three bells here, if you can get a bell from me before noon you get to eat. If you don't get a bell then you'll be tide up to one of these logs and I will eat your lunch right in front of you. The person who got tide up gets kicked back to the academy while the others pass."

"Umm, Sensei?" Mar asked as she raised her hand. "But there are only three bells, does that mean some one has to fail?"

"That's right, you may use any tools you have even shuriken" Kakashi said dangling the bells. "Unless you come at me as if you were going to kill me, then you won't succeed"

I could easily see where this was going...Mar says something like "But what if you actually get killed" followed by some wise crack from Naruto about Kakashi-Niisan not even being able to dodge the eraser, ending with Kakashi-Niisan's metaphorical quotes and someone getting a kunai to the back of the head...Happens every time...Next thing I knew, Naruto had a kunai at the back of his head while Kakashi-Niisan had him in a good grip so he couldn't escape.

"Hold it, I haven't even said start yet" Kakashi said still keeping his grip.

_Wow...I didn't even see him! _Mar thought to herself as she started to sweat a bit

_This should be interesting_ Sasuke thought as he got ready.

"But that was a pretty good" Kakashi said as he loosened his grip on Naruto. "I'm starting to like you guys already. And...start!"


	4. Survival 101: Snag the bell! Part 2

Kiddo: Omg! Sorry it took so long!

Naruto: Its not that bad, believe it!

Kiddo: It is too me! Achoo!

Naruto: See your still sick!

Kiddo: I'm fine (Cough)

Kakashi: I got the aspirin you wanted

Kiddo:(Takes aspirin and water) Thanks. Oh and I made a few changes to the first one so yeah...Enjoy!

Naruto: KiddoShinobi (Firestar159) Does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I hid in a tree not very far from Kakashi-Niisan and waited for the perfect time to get the bell while Naruto tried to fight him head on...

_He won't get a bell that way..._I thought as Kakashi dodged another kick with ease.

I kept examining both of them as Kakashi-Niisan did his infamous _Sennen Goroshi _on poor Naruto sending him flying into the water.

_This is getting sadder and sadder as I watch. _I thought as Naruto jumped out of the water with his shadow clones and fought gallantly with Kakashi-Niisan...Gallantly...Man that's a word I never thought I'd use for Naruto. Maybe Kakashi-Niisan, Ashley or Sasuke...but Naruto? Hmmm...Anyway, the fight ended with poor Naruto getting hit with his own trick making the shadow clones go away.

"Huh? Hey a bell!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the tree where the bell was. "He must have dropped it!"

The old bell trick...one moment you here the glee of a kid as he runs up to the bell...Next thing you here is a _SNAP! _And you got a hanging by one foot Naruto.

"Lesson one of being a ninja" Kakashi said as he came out of hiding and picked up the bell. "Never take the bait if its obvious...Bakaro"

Next thing I knew a bunch of kunais came flying and struck Kakashi-Niisan! I looked in shock as the body disappeared and in its place appeared...a log? Sasuke had given away his position and was on the move...And so was Mar...I watched as Kakashi-Niisan started walking away from the site.

_Now is my chance! _

**Mar's Point Of View**

I jumped from tree to tree as I quietly followed Sasuke. I couldn't find Kim anywhere though...She's good at these things...I saw Sasuke come to a stop and look around. I stopped too and heard a snapping noise behind me, so I turned around just to lose track of Sasuke! Great...now I was all alone...I sat in the tree thinking of what to do next when I caught a glance of Sensei reading his orange book! I quietly snuck up to him when I felt a poke on my back making me turn my head around.

"Hello Mar" Kakashi-Sensei smiled. Making me freak out.

The next thing I knew everything went black! The last thing I heard was something like a...frog.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I jumped from branch to branch as I carefully scouted the area. I kept wondering if Kim was alright...What am I saying! I hate fan girls! Then again...Kim wasn't a fan girl...I kept trying to stop thinking about the weirdest kid I've ever met until I saw Mar on the ground traumatized.

"Genjutsu huh?" I said as Mar was foaming from the mouth. "You could never trick me with that..."

"We'll see about that" Kakashi said as he put his book away. "First get a bell from me"

I started by throwing a few throwing stars at him, making him get closer to my trap...

**Normal point of view**

(This takes place a bit before Mar's point of view)

I went looking for Mar after I helped Naruto out of the trap, hoping she was ok. I kept running until I saw Kakashi-Niisan coming up behind her while she was looking at something.

_Maybe I can save Mar and get a bell at the same time... _I thought as I got a good distance from them.

I did the hand signals of the ram, bird, hare, ox and serpent making a tiny tree frog come out and hop over to Kakashi-Niisan and used his long tongue to swallow one of the bells.

"Ribbit" It said as it hopped back to me and disappeared, making the bell land in my hand.

"Domo" I smiled as I put the bell in a safe place and went to help Mar.

**Mar's point of view**

I woke up to find myself on the forest floor, I was surrounded by silence when suddenly...I heard a whisper. I walked over to where I heard the whisper and I could see Sasuke and Naruto talking...

_Well at least they are getting along..._I thought as I tried to hear what they where saying when scariest thing happened...Sasuke and Naruto where making out!

I was freaked out of my mind! Until I heard a loud "Mar wake up!" Jolting me into the same forest floor only Kim was beside me.

"Kim! Oh my god! I saw the scariest thing in the world!" I shouted making Kim look a bit nerves. "Sasuke and Naruto where-"

But before I could finish we heard a big bang not very far from us.

**Sasuke's Point of view**

As I got pulled under by Kakashi I felt humiliated...I couldn't even beat a Jounin that reads Icha Icha Paradise...

"Lesson #3, Ninjutsu " Kakashi said as he walked away. "Your pretty good but like they say, an exposed nail should be hammered in hahaha..."

"Damn you" I said as he walked away.

I felt weak...If I couldn't beat him...then there is no way I can beat Itachi...now I understand why she likes him...

"OMG SASUKE IS A TALKING HEAD!" Mar shouted as she passed out.

**Normal point of view**

As I got Sasuke out of the trap he seemed pretty upset, but then Mar woke up and started to help too.

"I'll see you guys in awhile" I said as I finished getting Sasuke out.

I got up and took off running in the direction of Kakashi-Niisan. I don't know why but even though I got a bell there was something inside of me that wanted to know...Its hard to explain it but...when you train with someone for all your life...you want to know if you can beat them...or at least...be equal...

**Kakashi's point of view**

As I sat in a tree reading I was a tad confused. Kim hadn't tried getting a bell from me yet. Not even a trap...I kept sitting there when suddenly a kunai came within three inches from my head.

"I was wondering when you would come" I said as I put my book away. "I thought you might have given up or something"

"And miss a chance to fight you?" Kim said swinging down from a branch. "Its something I've been wishing to do"

"That's good" I said as I jumped down from the tree. "Because I won't go easy on you like I did with the last three."

"Good." She said as she got into fighting position. "Because I'm not going easy on you, Kakashi-Niisan"

We both started with a few hand seals each one the same except she finished with the hand seal of the dragon and I finished with the ox.

"FIRE FOX TAIJUTSU!" Kim shouted as a giant flaming fox came out of her palms and she ran at me.

"AIR STYLE ROCK SLIDE!" I shouted as the air around us came at her like a bunch of huge boulders.

She managed to dodge most of them but the last one broke up her taijutsu.

"I see you've been training on your free time" I said as I manage to block a punch. "I guess I should stop playing around"

"Oh so that's why you seemed slower then usual" She joked as I lifted my forehead protector to reveal my _Sharingan eye._

The fight went on for what seemed like hours until finally it came to the end.

"You've improved a lot Kim" I said really tired. "I guess you've just about surpass me"

"That's cool" She said just as tired. "But there's only one way to tell, all or nothing"

"So you want to go all out huh?" I smiled a bit. "Very well"

I gathered chakra to my feet getting ready to do a jutsu when I realized something, Kim was trying to mimic _Chidori_!

"Kim don't do it!" I shouted as she started struggling. "You don't have enough chakra!"

"I'm gonna show you..." She gasped. "I can do it!"

But before she could go any further she passed out on the ground from exhaustion, then the bell rang.

"Kim!" I shouted as I ran over to her passed out body.

This wasn't good at all...


	5. Survival 101: Snag the bell! Part 3

Kiddo: Hello People! KiddoShinobi here! With chapter five! Nain! It took so long! I've had soo much homework! Stupid homework! (Pulls off Chidori on homework)

Naruto: Hahaaha you BBQ'd your homework! Now you have to redo it!

Kiddo:…..CHIDORI! (Chases Naruto with Chidori)

Naruto: O.O(Running for his dear life)

Kakashi: Those two will never learn…Oh and KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters or titles.

Kiddo: (Runs past Kakashi) But I do own a Konoha forehead protector!

Kakashi: (Anime sweat drop) Enjoy. (Reads Icha Icha Paradise)

Still Kakashi's POV

I kneeled down next to Kim, her breathing was heavy and short from the lose of chakra. I picked her up and carried her to a close by tree that didn't get destroyed from our fight.

"I guess we over did it…"I laughed a bit as I checked her bloody hand. "Hang in there Kim; I'll get the first aid kit"

I disappeared from the spot and took off running to get the first aid kit.

Mar's POV

I ran in the direction that Kim ran in with Sasuke close behind.

"Come on Sasuke run faster!" I shouted as Sasuke glared at me. "We have to find Kim!"

"But the bell already rang" Sasuke said nonchalantly but I could tell something was going on in that head of his.

We kept running until we heard someone shout "Kim!" Making us run faster. We kept running until we reached a clearing and saw Kakashi-Sensei kneeling down next to Kim, who was out cold!

"OH M-" but before I could finish Sasuke covered my mouth and pulled me down.

"Do you want to get caught!" Sasuke harshly whispered as he looked through the bushes to see the situation.

Kakashi-sensei picked Kim up and placed her under a tree and started checking her pulse, her hand…OMG! HER HAND'S BLEEDING! I wanted to run over there and help Kim but Sasuke was holding me back.

"His saying something…" Sasuke whispered again as I saw Kakashi-sensei's worried expression which confused me more! Kakashi-sensei was hard on all of us! Maybe…he likes Kim back! Yay! I feel happy for Kim.

Sasuke's POV

I felt something burn inside of me…The same feeling I've had for my brother…hate, but this time it wasn't towards my brother…It was towards….Kakashi.

We kept watching until Kakashi got up and ran somewhere leaving Kim sitting under the tree by herself. Mar rushed out of the bushes and over to her tired out friend.

"Kim!" Mar shouted as she kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok? Did Sensei save you from something? Does he like you ba-"

But before Mar could finish Kim slowly shook her head. "I'm fine Mar, just a bit drained from my all out fight with Kakashi-Sensei" She answered with a small smile on her tired face. "But there is something I have to tell the both of you…"

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, does she have so sort of relationship with Kakashi none of us know about? I stood there as Kim told us about her childhood.

"I could've died in that alleyway if it weren't for him…" She said looking up at the sky. "He even trains me everyday so I can accomplish by dream of being the greatest Shinobi out there"

I stood there feeling like an idiot…All this time I've been going off rumors when I didn't even hear the actual story.

Kakashi's Point of View

I ran back to where I left Kim to rest when I heard Mar asking Kim all these questions.

_Mar sure likes to talk…_I thought to myself as I heard Kim talk about her childhood, that day I learnt I wasn't alone in this world. I was about to move from the bushes when I stopped at the last part she said. "Thank you…Kakashi-Niisan" I smiled and whispered "Your welcome" back to her but I guess she didn't hear it since Mar started up again.

"You mean all this time when I thought you liked Sensei as in had a crush on him you really meant that you like him because his your brother!" Mar shouted making my sigh. "In all the years I've known you how come you never told me!"

"I was scared that maybe you guys would react like everyone else and run away from me…" Kim confessed. I knew it was time to back her up so I poofed there making it look like I just got there.

Normal Point of View

"Aww Kim I could never hate you" Mar said as she hugged me. "You're my best friend! And I bet Sasuke would say the same thing, right Sasuke?"

"Whatever…" Was all he said when suddenly a cloud of smoke caught them off guard, making Sasuke grab Mar by the hand and drag her out of there.

"Sorry I took so long" Kakashi said when the smoke cleared up. "Now let's see that hand"

I showed Kakashi-niisan my bloody hand as he cleaned it up and bandaged it up. I smiled and winced a bit as he helped me up from the ground.

"Do you think you can walk by yourself or do you need help?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I may be a bit tired but I can still walk" I answered stumbling a bit. "See? I can walk just fine"

I shouldn't have talked so soon because after I said that my legs gave in on me. I waited to collide with the grass but Kakashi-Niisan caught me before I face-planted on to it.

"Maybe I should help you out a bit." He said as he helped me get to my feet and helped me walk back to where the others were.

Later

We finally arrived at the main area when I saw Mar spring to her feet and help me sit down next to her on the grass as Kakashi stood there, looking at the hungry faces we had.

"Man all of you look hungry" He said mostly pointing it to me who was still breathing hard. "Oh and about the test…"

Yes I was incredibly tired since I tried pulling of a high leveled jutsu when I didn't even eat breakfast, pretty stupid huh?

"I see no point what so ever to send you guys back to the academy…" Kakashi mumbled

"So that means we…" Naruto said with excitement at the thought of passing.

_Wow! All I did was pass out and run around! That was enough?_ Mar thought with a complete dumb found look on her face.

"That's right…all four of you should all quit as Ninjas…" Kakashi finished with an emotionless look on his face.

I lowered my head from the tiredness as Mar and Naruto's jaw fell to the floor in shock, I could also see the anger in Sasuke's eyes at these words…

"WHA!" Naruto and Mar shouted at the same. "BUT WHY!"

"So what if we didn't get the bells…" Mar asked still confused. "Why do we have to quit!"

"Because you're all punks that don't deserve to be called ninjas." Kakashi replied still emotionless. Sasuke snapped at this comment, making him pull out a kunai and run at Kakashi-Niisan just like Naruto tried to this morning, and the same result came out as this morning. Kakashi-Niisan was sitting on Sasuke with while holding one of his arms behind his back. "That's why…You're a punk…"

"Sasuke!" Mar and I shouted but since I was a too tired it was hard to hear my voice.

"Do you think this is some sort of game?" Kakashi said in a deadly tone. "Why do you think you where put into teams of four this time instead of three?"

"Huh?" Mar asked dumbfounded as she looked to see my sweating face then looked back at Nii-san. "I don't get it…"

"Basically you don't understand this test." Kakashi said in the same deadly tone. "There's only one right answer"

"Answer?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's right the answer that helps you pass this simple test." Kakashi answered relaxing a bit.

"Which is?" Mar asked still confused as I opened my mouth as if automatic.

"Teamwork…" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear me yet enough that I wouldn't exhaust myself. "The whole point is teamwork…"

"Thank you Kim" Kakashi said smiling through his mask, but it quickly disappeared as he continued. "If you would have worked together to get the bells it would have been easier."

"WHA!" Mar and Naruto shouted at the same time. "BUT THERES ONLY TWO BELLS!"

They kinda answered their own question if you think about it…There was three bells, I got one…You do the math.

"One of us would have to fail!" Mar finished. "What kind of teamwork is that?"

"The kind where you put your comrades and the mission in front of your dreams and goals…" I whispered making Mar and Naruto become a bit shocked. "The whole idea is to see if you can do that under the circumstances..."

"That's right, but here's what happened instead." Kakashi finished for me. "Maria, instead of helping Naruto when he was in a trap you took off running. Naruto, all you did was run around and tried to steal the lunches. Sasuke, you thought you where better then everyone else and tried to do everything yourself. Finally Kim, you helped Naruto out of the trap, then you got Mar out of a genjutsu and finally you helped Sasuke out of the hole. Not to mention you got a bell too. If you ask me, you're the only one that deserves to pass."

Naruto mumbled a few things after that comment, I didn't hear exactly what he said but Mar shot a death glare at him that could kill.

"Mar!" Kakashi-Niisan shouted at her to get her attention. "You have a choice; either you kill Naruto or Kim. If you don't…I'll kill Sasuke…"

Mar and Naruto where back in their shock modes when they heard this. Mar couldn't kill me or Naruto… To tell you the truth… I don't think I could kill people, and another thing that scared me was Kakashi-Niisan's deadly tone. It brought back too many memories, the kind that seems more like a nightmare then a memory.

"There will be situations like this where you will have to make decisions like this." He hissed in the same deadly tone as he got off of Sasuke. "But when they do happen you won't know what to do. Not only will you fail the mission…You'll put the lives of your teammates on the line."

I felt like I swallowed a rock as Sasuke sat down next to me while Kakashi-Niisan walked over to a familiar memorial stone.

"Look at the names carved on this stone, every one of the people on here are heroes of the village." He mumbled in a softer tone, making me and Naruto's ears perk up.

"HEROES!" Naruto shouted with excitement, I on the other hand…just lowered my head. "I want my name on there! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO!"

"In order to get on here…you would have to be an M.I.A…" He finished turning his head towards Naruto.

"Oooooo, that sounds cool!" Naruto shouted with excitement again. "I want to be an M.I.A!"

"Bakaro!" I shouted at him trying to hold in my tears. "M.I.A stands for 'Missing In Action' It's a term used for those that have died…but still have a chance to come back…if they don't…they become K.I.A's 'Killed in Action'…"

Naruto looked pale now as he lowered his head since he didn't know. "This a memorial…" Kakashi-Niisan finished as he looked back at it. "My best friend's name is here too…"

_Obito-Niisan…_I thought to myself as I hid my tears so they wouldn't see me cry. Obito was also like a brother to me… But he died in a terrible accident… A long time ago.

"You guys have one more shot at getting the bells from me, but this time it will be harder…" He said still a bit relaxed mixed with the death tone. "Kim…You have a choice, you can pass and sit back while Mar, Sasuke and Naruto try to get the other two bells or, you can give back the bell and help them get the other ones. Leaving a large chance that you'll fail this time.

"Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei" I smiled as I pushed myself up and limped towards him. "But no thanks. If winning means abandoning the team, then I rather fail."

Kakashi's point of view

I could see the shocked looks on all of their faces as Kim limped back to her seat next to Mar. She had grown up to be a great shinobi, a shinobi I was proud of. Obito…I bet if you where watching right now…You would agree with me.

Normal Point of View

"Very well…" Kakashi-Niisan mumbled as he took the bell. "Oh and one more thing…Don't give Naruto any. That's his punishment for trying to steal the lunches. Anyone that does…Will fail so fast…it will make your head spin…Got it?"

"Hahaha! I can take it Believe it!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi-Niisan poofed away.

Ten minutes later

Naruto's stomach growled, loud enough for all of us to hear it. I looked at him then back at Mar. "Mar…ons hebben naar schenken hij etenswaar…" (I just said "Mar we have to give him food" in Dutch)

"WHA!" Mar shouted choking a bit. "But Kakashi-Sensei will fail you if you do!"

"Uh…What did she just call Mar?" Naruto asked confused.

"She's speaking to her in Dutch." Sasuke answered as he ate some of his lunch. "Its like their own little code."

"Ik lichtelijk floppen dus horloge hij inhalen buiten" (I just said "I'd rather fail then watch him pass out") Mar sighed as we put our lunch boxes in front of Naruto, along with Sasuke. "Here, you're gonna need some of this if we're gonna get those bells."

"Yeah…besides we don't need you dragging along and getting in the way." Sasuke mumbled as we both gave him some.

"Besides, if we fail we'll fail as a team right?" Mar said as she fed him.

I was about to agree with her when a bunch of dark clouds rolled in and an angry Jounin ran us. "YOU ALL!..." He shouted with anger but then he stopped and smiled. "Pass"

"WHA!" Mar and Naruto shouted again in shock as I smiled, while Sasuke…well was Sasuke.

"Yup, you guys are the first" Kakashi-Nissan explained. "All my other students…well except Kim...Where a bunch of jackasses that only did what I said. A true shinobi must see underneath the underneath. But in my opinion, those who disobey orders are scums...but if you ask me, those who leave a comrade in need...are lower then scum."

"This guy is so cool" Naruto whispered so no one could here him.

"Good job! You all pass!" Kakashi said with a thumbs up. "Starting tomorrow Team 7 starts their duties."

"YEAH! I PASSED!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes, just to realize we where already leaving. "Hey! You forgot to untie me!"

"Hey Sensei I got a question" Mar asked ignoring Naruto. "If your really Kim's bro, does that mean I would have gotten extra marks back at the academy for being your sisters best friend?"

"Nop" Kakashi-Niisan responded making me laugh a bit at her expression.

Well that's all for today folks, sorry it took forever! And no I'm not Dutch or am I? (Strokes chin) Hmmm…


	6. Introduction Skit!

KiddoShinobi: OMG YAY! I got this one out early! –Does happy dance-

Naruto: You're an idiot…

Kiddo: Naruto your mean…and for that your not in this skit!

Naruto: Skit? What skit? Are you killing girly girls again?

Kiddo: I wish…but after every five chapters I'm making a skit.

Naruto: Ooooh that skit…Wait what! I wanted to be in the skit!

Kiddo: Too late I'm making this one an intro skit.

Naruto: I thought you already did that in the first two chapters

Kiddo: Yes, but this is a bit more info, such as: Who is the character based off of and such.

Naruto: Ooooh ok…Can I at least say the line?

Kiddo: Sure Naruto

Naruto: Yeah! KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just the ones in this intro. Oh and the characters in the intro belong to Kiddoshinobi or the people she bases them off of.

Kiddo:-cuddling plushie- But I do own a cute Kakashi plushie named Co. Commander Scarecrow. Enjoy!

**Character introduction.**

**Haisuke Kyosenai**

**Age:** 13

**Hair colour:** Light Brown

**Eye colour: **Hazel

**Height:** 5'3

**Description: **A strait up tomboy that wears a green vest. (Not a jounin vest), a long sleeved navy blue shirt, a pair of black shorts and the normal sandals.

**Who character is based off of: **I guess I can clearly say Kyosenai was based off of myself, emotionally, but not really physically…hehehe. It's pretty funny since she uses the same nik-name I do, Kim. But that's not my real name either.

**More info:** Haisuke Kyosenai is a strait up tom boy since she can remember but she's naturally shy and sensitive too. Kyosenai is the main character of this story that people don't get how the pairing of her and Kakashi work. If you paid more attention you would know that their not really related in anyway. Another thing I'm in pain of doing is making Sasuke have a crush on her which she's completely unaware of XP.

**Krissa Maria**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Reddish brown –Yes we finally confirmed it lol-

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Height: **5'0

**Description: **A girly girl that loves pink, so she always wears a pink vest over her pink dress like clothes –Basically she wears the same as Sakura- with black shorts and the basic sandals.

**Who character is based off of: **Maria is based off of my close friend Maria –Mar for short- from Toronto that I talk to every single day D. Mar is a really cool pal to hang with and I hope I get to visit her one day. Mar is a really caring person that I met online –thanks to a story that caught my eye P- She is also the person that I worked this story out with to make it the good story it is today. Thanks Mar!

**More info: **Maria is a girly girl that loves pink…a lot. Mar and Kim met each other in the first grade, after a few things happening they became super close friends. She's also been friends with Sasuke for a long time too, which has made her the main hate of most of the girls in Konoha –Except Kim, Tara, and Ashley-. Mar has had a crush on Kiba, but only Sasuke knew XP. Then she had a crush on Naruto, then finally it worked its way up to…Gaara! Yes Gaara…

**Cenjuharu Tara-Lynn**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Black

**Eye colour: **Brown

**Height:** 4'9

**Description: **A mature/tomboyish girl that wears red and dark blue a lot that give her a mature look with her glasses.

**Who character is based off of: ** Tara is based off my friend Tara-Lynn that I met in the sixth grade –Along with Ashley-. Tara is a really great friend to hang with but sometimes…She has her moments…

**More info:** A mature/tomboyish girl that has a thing for Iruka, not many people understand this crush that turned this girl into a teachers pet. Some thought of it as odd, others cute. But in my opinion…no I'll leave that for some other time…See Tara I do care!

**Neko Ashley**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Dark brown

**Eye colour: **blue

**Height:** 5'4

**Description: **A horror loving jock type of girl that loves to wear baggy clothes and ripped jeans. Mostly green and black XP

**Who character is based off of: **Ashley is based off my friend Ashley that I also met in the sixth grade. Ashley is one of strongest and coolest people I've ever met, she also was the one who wanted her character to be a bit odd…-Laughs out loud- but I still see her every Thursday at cadets. Ashi we're missing too much cadets XP.

**More info:** A horror loving jock type of girl that loves to be odd and shout random stuff, but she's no pushover. Messing with her is like messing with death, she'll send you to a very early grave. But even though she's capable of doing that she's more laid back and hyper active.

**Hitsuhime Kitsune**

**Age:** 13

**Hair colour:** Chestnut brown

**Eye colour: **Dark green

**Height:** 5'3

**Description: **A young boy from the Land of Thunder, likes to wear a grey t-shirt, dark blue shorts and sandals.

**Who character is based off of: **Kitsune is based off my friend Nick that moved to Medicine Hat last year. Nick is a kind, sensitive guy that likes to skateboard. Haven't talked to him in a while though… I miss you!

**More info:** A young boy from the Land of Thunder, that first appears in the chuunin exams. Not much about this youth so far but he has a close resemblance to one of our heroes.

**Hikana Teresa**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Dark Blue

**Eye colour: **Violet

**Height:** 5'2

**Description: **One of Kitsune's team members. Likes to wear lavender shirt and black pants, also wears glasses.

**Who character is based off of: **Doi…not really sure who Isa reminds me off… a more serious me? No…I guess more along the lines of my friend Teresa. She's shy but smart too, she can also have her funny side XP.

**More info:** One of Kitsune's team members, that doesn't appear till the chuunin exams as well. More info later.

**Renhaku Zepher**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Dark green

**Eye colour: **Grey

**Height:** 5'5

**Description: **One of Kitsune's team members. Likes to wear black robes with red flames on it.

**Who character is based off of: **Zeph…Hmm -Laughs- That's the name of the sword I used back when I was a quizilla user. Hahaha…Anyway, I guess Zeph is based off my brother, John. Hahaha…And I was thinking of making him work at the Ramen shop XP.

**More info:** One of Kitsune's team members, that doesn't appear till the chuunin exams as well. More info later.

**Alesuki Alex**

**Age:** 12

**Hair colour:** Strawberry blonde

**Eye colour: **Greenish brown

**Height:** 5'4

**Description: **One of Kitsune's team members. Likes to wear a t-shirt with a coat over it, wears jeans with zippers on them to hide scrolls and the basic sandals.

**Who character is based off of: **Wow…This is a no brainer –Laughs- Alex is based off my friend Alexandra from school D. Alexandra is a good friend, and pretty cool too. –Laughs- All my friends are cool people to me. She's got a great sense of humor and loves Anime and to read Manga. She's also the sister of Moonchild123 P.

**More info:** One of Kitsune's team members, that doesn't appear till the chuunin exams as well. More info later.

**Ainoko Skyy**

**Age:** 14

**Hair colour:** Light Blue

**Eye colour: **Light Blue

**Height:** 5'3

**Description: **Strange boy of Konoha, wears a sleeveless black shirt and Dark Blue Camo pants. Wears a custom headband, with the symbol of Kazegakure, the village he wishes to create, on it.

**Who character is based off of: **Skyy is based off my good friend Joey that I also met a while ago on a Megaman RP. Joey likes making cracks and hates Sasuke a lot XP. Over all Joey is a really good friend and knows how to cheer people up.

**More info: **Skyy is usually very calm, and is known to be sly as a fox, earning him his title. More about him later.

Well that's all the characters I've come up with so far. Hope you enjoyed this intro skit P.


	7. The First Real Mission

Kiddo:-Doing happy dance- Oh yeah, chapter 7 out in record timing!

Naruto: You're still an idiot…  
Kiddo: Shut it Naruto…For that, you're gonna look like a wussy compared to Sasuke and Kim!  
Naruto: What! No please don't! –Grabs Kiddo by the legs- I'm begging you!  
Kiddo:-Anime sweat drop- Sheesh Naruto get a grip!  
Naruto: Why do you always pick on me! I thought you hated Sasuke! Pick on him!  
Kiddo: He's no fun, like you XP.  
Naruto:…You're evil Kiddo: No I ain't! –Cries-  
Kakashi: Naruto…What did you do?

Naruto: I didn't do anything! I just said she was evil!  
Kakashi:-Pats Kiddo- There, there. You're not evil.

Kiddo: I ain't?

Kakashi: Nope, Naruto's evil –smiles-  
Kim: Yay! I feel better.  
Naruto: -Sighs- KiddoShinobi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters…  
Kiddo: But I do own a cute Kakashi Plushie...And a soul or two… Enjoy!

I ran through the forest at a fair speed. It was the tenth mission of the week and Naruto looked like he was gonna snap, Mar was close behind and was a bit tired out from all the missions, Sasuke was in front of us but was cool about the situation as he was the last nine missions, then there's me. I took the quick lead and settled on a branch of a tall tree, where I was twelve o'clock form the target. All this these missions where simple and easy, a good practice for when I work my way up.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm in position" Naruto whispered into the Walkie-Talkie waiting for an answer, but he got none. "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Mar asked getting a bit scared. "Hey Kim can you get a hold of Sensei?"

"His probably listening to his radio again" Sasuke mumbled into his Walkie-Talkie.

"I'll see what I can do" I answered as I tampered with the signal me and Niisan were using. "Kakashi-Niisan?"

When I finally got the signal a minute later I felt like singing since I was hearing my favorite song!

"Kakashi-Niisan!" I shouted, startling him "We're in position of the target"

"Alright move on my signal" He answered still a bit startled. "And go…"

With that I gave Mar, Sasuke, and Naruto the signal to get the target. Naruto and I got the lead jump but Naruto got scratched and landed on top of it…

"Get this stupid cat off me!" Naruto shouted as the orange tabby scratched at him.

"Did you catch the target?" Kakashi-Niisan asked through the Walkie-Talkie as I pulled the cat off Naruto.

"Affirmative" Sasuke answered boredly as the cat let go. "Kim's peeling it off of Naruto right now…"

"Kitty!" Mar shouted as she cuddled the beast while it purred in her arms. "Do we have to give it back?"

Yes" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time making her frown.

**In the Mission Office**

I felt sorry for that orange ball of fluff, as it got smothered by its large owner.

"I wanted the kitty…" Mar whined as the lady paid for the job. "I'll follow her home and steal it…"

"Mar, you can't steal the cat" Sasuke mumbled as me and Kakashi-Niisan had anime sweat drops on our heads.

"For team 7's next mission, a family needs someone to watch over their three year old daughter and their ten year old son." The Hokage read from the mission list, making Naruto snap.

"What!" Naruto shouted, startling the Hokage. "Why do we have we have to watch over some people's kids!"

"Are you gonna hit him or should I?" I mumbled to Kakashi-niisan, making him nervously smile.

"Naruto be more respectful towards the Hokage!" Iruka-Sensei yelled at Naruto, which leads us to the whole mission level explanation.

"Come on! Give us something more challenging!" Naruto shouted back, making the Hokage smirk a bit.

"Very well, you get a C rank mission." The Hokage smirked as he read the new mission. "Team 7, your new mission is to escort a person back to their home land."

"Aww…I wanted to watch over the little kids…" Mar whined as I pat her shoulder.

"So who do we get to escort?" Naruto asked exited. "A princess? A duke? Who?"

And as if on cue a drunk looking man came into the room dicing us.

"So these are the ones that are supposed to protect me?" He complained as he took a drink. "A pink fanatic, a moody kid, a strange looking girly girl, and a shrimp."

He passed the line! No one calls me a girly girl and gets away with it! I was so going Anbu on his hide!

"Hey who are you calling a girly girl/shrimp?" Me and Naruto shouted in anger as we ran at him just to get the back of our shirts grabbed by non-other then Kakashi-Niisan.

No killing the client" Kakashi-Niisan said calmly, making me glare at him. "Or going Anbu on him."

"Fine…" I mumbled, poking Naruto so he'd stop. "Knock it off Naruto…"

So this was our mission. Starting tomorrow we had to protect this bridge builder named Tasuna that didn't respect us at all! This wasn't gonna be easy…

**The next day outside**

Naruto ran in front of the group, pretending to be an all cool and all great shinobi. Didn't fool me.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Mar asked/whined. "How long is this trip?"

"Hmm…about 80 km or so" Kakashi-Niisan answered quickly thinking it over.

"Or 16 hours" I added as I looked around. "If we continue this speed of 5 km an hour…plus the hour and a half boat ride…"

"How would you know?" Tasuna asked a bit snobby, making me grow a bit angry.

"Believe it or not Kim's father is the strategizer for Konoha's Anbu squad. So on his spare time his been teaching her math." Kakashi-Niisan simply explained making me grin.

"Wait what?" Mar asked confused. "I don't get it?"

"Neither do I…" Naruto confessed in confusion. "And what I really wanna know is if Kim and Kakashi-Sensei are related why would he say "Kim's father" and not "our father", and I also want to know why he wears a mask!"

"For one Naruto, I'm an only child" I answered while putting my arm around his shoulder, making Sasuke glare at him. "Secondly, Kakashi-niisan saved me, stayed with me at the hospital until kind people came to adopt me and trains my every day. As for the mask part…"

"Maybe we should leave that for when their older" Kakashi-niisan whispered making Naruto curious. "You're still scared about it..."

"We wanna know!" Mar and Naruto shouted with excitement. "Tell us!"

"Don't remind me…" I mumbled making them really curious.

"Tell us!" They blurted out as they got a bit close.

"Well…about four years ago…I was experimenting with some ramen." I started in a low gloomy voice. "The only problem was…it burnt a hole in the bowl and it also burned the chopsticks in half…Luckily, I managed to find a bowl to put it in so I could throw it out…"

Naruto and Mar were really getting into the story, even Sasuke and the bridge builder seemed interested.

"But…I was too clumsy…" My voice was getting cracked up and a bit shaky, making Mar, Naruto and even Sasuke get closer. "When I walked through the living room…I tripped and it fell all over…Kakashi-Niisan."

Their eyes grew wider then they where before. I mentally smiled but made it seem like I couldn't continue.

"Maybe you should stop." Kakashi-Niisan whispered in the same gloomy voice.

"No!" Mar and Naruto pleaded. "Please continue!"

"Ok…I'll try…" I mumbled taking in deep breaths. "I covered my eyes as I heard a bloody scream…When I opened my eyes…Kakashi-Niisan was missing an eye!"

"AAAAAH!" Mar and Naruto screamed as they ran around freaked out. "KAKASHI-SENSEI'S MISSING AN EYE!"

Naruto and Mar ran around for awhile while Sasuke stood their in shock. Making me and Kakashi-Niisan laugh for awhile until Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, tripping Mar in the process.

"Wait…what does that have to do with Kakashi-Niisan wearing a mask?" Naruto asked extremely confused now.

"I don't know Naruto…I don't know…" Mar answered as she got up. "What do you think Sasuke? Sasuke?

"Sasuke? Yo Sasuke! You in there?" I said as I poked him, making him tip over. "Uh-oh…"

**Later**

Thank God Sasuke woke up five minutes after that or else that trip would have taken longer then 16 hours. We've been waking for thirteen and a half hours now and everyone seemed to be getting annoyed with Naruto's cool act. Sasuke was about to hit him when Mar grabbed his arm and told him not to. I on the other hand felt like killing Tasuna for being so snobby and for calling me a wussy. We kept walking for awhile when a puddle caught my eye. Kakashi-Niisan gave me a quick nod as we kept the pace when suddenly…These strange chains rapped around him, tearing him to shreds!

"Nii-san!" I shouted, what I didn't realize was my face was covered in tears. Those bastards will pay…

**Mar's point of view**

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and I shouted. I felt terrible for Kim, having to watch Sensei go like that…I didn't know what to do… I watched as Kim wiped something from her face.

"Mar…protect the bridge builder…" Kim's tone was harsh, much like Kakashi-Sensei's when he tried to explain teamwork to us. "Naruto you're the last line of defense…If anything happens to me and Sasuke…I want you to take Mar and Tasuna and run for Konoha to get back up. Sasuke and I will take down our unwanted guests…"

Naruto and I just nodded, as Kim and Sasuke got into fighting position.

"Which one do you want?" I heard Sasuke mumble to her. "Left or right?"

"I'll take the right" Was all Kim said as she got ready.

Naruto's point of view

I was still in shock, Kakashi-Sensei…was gone…but…Kim still took charge of the mission…why couldn't I do anything to help!

"Two down…" I heard a voice whisper behind me making completely freeze up.

"Sasuke now!" I heard another voice shout as a shuriken came flying from one direction and a kunai from another, pinning the chain the two enemies' where using to a tree. Kim ran at the guy on the right and started hurling punches at him while Sasuke began to toss kicks at the other guy. The guy on the left was about to attack along with the guy on the right when the dynamic duo hopped onto both of them before they could, braking the chain from both guys. Kim and Sasuke quickly jumped off them as they ran passed me and towards Mar and Tasuna!

"Mar!" Kim shouted as she ran after them.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I watched as both enemies ran at Mar and the old bridge builder. I had to do something! Mar has been one of my closest friends since the first grade!

"I won't fail Kim…" Mar whispered as they got closer. "I'll protect you Tasuna-san.

I followed Kim after them when she used one of them as a ramp to toss herself into the air and land in front of Mar with a kunai in her hand.

**Kim's point of view**

I wasn't gonna let them get Mar or Tasuna! If I ever learned anything from Obito-Niisan, it was to never leave your friends and comrades to die. When it comes down to it…they come first…the mission later! I waited for the impact when I heard a voice.

"Kim!" I looked over the two enemies, just to see Sasuke yelling.

I was about to lose my grip and focus when a blur came caught the two enemies. "Niisan!" I shouted with joy as Naruto looked over to where his remains were suppose to be, just to see a pile of wood.

"Sorry I took so long Naruto" Kakashi-Niisan. "And because of that, you got hurt…"

"Whew…That was a close call…" I mumbled under my breath. "I thought I might have to take them down…"

"You did a great job Kim" Kakashi-Niisan smiled through his mask. "You took control of that mission like a true leader. I'm also proud of you and Sasuke, Mar. You guys stood your ground, even though the mission was against you."

"Yay!" Mar shouted with joy, as she pulled me and Sasuke into a victory dance. But I couldn't focus on that right now…Naruto looked pissed.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and smirked at him. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat…"

Naruto couldn't stand it, he was about to attack Sasuke when Kakashi-Niisan gave me the His-in-no condition-to-fight look. Quickly I held Naruto back, so he wouldn't move so much.

"Save it Naruto…These guys have poison in their claws…The more you, move the faster it spreads." Kakashi-Niisan warned.

Naruto looked like he felt useless…I couldn't blame him. I hated to feel useless too…

"It's ok Naruto…" Mar said as she put her hand on his left shoulder. "It was our first fight. Don't beat yourself up…"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth…I was scared too." I confessed. "So don't worry about it k?"

"Tasuna-san, I need to speak with you." Kakashi-Niisan said seriously.

**?'s point of view**

I watched as those stupid leaf ninjas tied up The Demon Brothers…Should have know they didn't stand a chance against Kumotama and the Copy Ninja…It was time for plan B.

"These look like Chuunins from the Hidden Mist Village…" I heard the copy ninja explain to the bridge builder. He was of no concern to me…or The Hidden Cloud…All that mattered was the destruction of Kumotama…

Well that's it for now peeps. I'll Have chapter 8 out in top speed. Promise.


	8. The assasins from the Land of Thunder

Kiddo: Hey people! Chapter 8 out early!

Skyy: Yay! –Dances with Kiddo- Mow

Naruto: Uuuh Kiddo? Who are you dancing with?

Skyy: Mow?

Kiddo: My good pal Skyy! Why?

Naruto: Okay…tell him to stop making fox noises

Skyy: -curls up into ball- Mow…

Kiddo: Naruto! Don't be so mean! –Hugs Skyy- Its ok Skyy, Naruto's mean

Skyy: Mow –smiles-

Naruto: Fine you're both stupid!

Skyy: Hey! –Hits Naruto with his bass guitar- Bakaro

Kiddo: Good job Skyy! Would you like to do the honors?

Skyy: Sure! KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters. But she does own a plushie.

Kiddo: True to dat! Enjoy!

**Kim's Point of view**

"They're trained to keep attacking, no matter what." I heard Kakashi-Niisan explain the actions of the Demon Brothers. However, I wasn't really paying attention though…since I had the strangest feeling someone was watching us.

_Please be careful…Stay on guard...Watch your back, you're being watched..._I was in shock. I couldn't figure out where this new voice was coming from…I wanted it to stop but it kept going…_Kyosenai Haisuke...you're in danger! A man named Kumohike from the Land of Thunder wants you dead!_

"Kim?" I heard a familiar voice from the outside call out my name, shooting me back to reality with a startling clarity. "Uh...Kakashi-sensei…she's not answering." Mar was leaning towards me. "Is something wrong?"

"Kim?" Kakashi-Niisan's soft voice rang through my ears as he came up behind me without so much as a swish. "Are you ok?" he asked, his still gentle voice echoing in the sudden silence.

"Yeah…" I answered, still a bit shaken by the encounter with what seemed to be a voice in my head. "I'm ok…"

"Are you sure? You sure look a bit pale…" He asked, still looking a bit concerned.

"Yup," I reassured him. "100"

"Alright…" He answered, although he still looked unconvinced. "Come on, we're going back to Konoha. The mission has gone from a "C" rank mission to a "B" rank mission. This is far too dangerous. Besides, Naruto needs medical treatment."

"No!" Naruto shouted as he swiftly pulled out a kunai. Jabbing the knife into his wounded hand, he spoke again. "I won't run away! I won't let Kim and Sasuke save me all the time! I swear that on this kunai cut…I will protect the old man!"

"Naruto…That's cool and all…but if you keep that up, you'll die from lack of blood." Kakashi-Niisan smiled, somewhat pleasantly. "And I'm totally serious about that."

And with that our little brave idiot Naruto ran around screaming things like "WHAAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" and "I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" But I guess my favorite one was when he was screaming "NO! SAVE ME SENSEI!" Doi…good thing we tripped him so that he'd stop screaming and attracting so much attention. It was very un-ninja-like…

I tossed the first aid kit to Kakashi-niisan after we got Naruto under control a bit, but he was still a bit nervous. Luckily Kakashi-niisan told him he was going to be fine, and proceeded to bandage up the wound a bit...

"Sensei…There's something you need to know about this mission" Tasuna spoke up from our little uproar. "I know the mission is outside your duties but there's a very dangerous man after me."

Kakashi-niisan turned to him, his face stern now. "Tell us after we get on the boat." Turning, he move forward, Tasuna following him in silence. "You guys coming?" Sensei's voice echoed and we all ran to catch up. Then, we came to a body of water, and we all mounted the boat in silence.

I gingerly stepped on the boat, surprised as it rocked back and forth, and I just held my balance. Unfortunately, Naruto fell over and the whole boat rocked more, causing us all to fall down. Tasuna shot a look at Kakashi-niisan, who answered it with a carefree shrug. And then the boat began to move.

Kakashi turned to Tasuna. "Well, you wanted to tell us something." He moved next to Tasuna, and motioned to him. "And I said wait till we're on the boat." He paused. "We're on the boat." Tasuna nodded, and took a deep breath.

As he started talking, Kakashi nodded sometimes. And I finally understood. The wealthy ship magnate, Gatoh, was after his life. Officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sold drugs and other illegal goods with the help of ninjas. About a year ago he set his sights on the Wave Country and took over the shipping routes. Now he has a monopoly and the only way to break it is to finish building the bridge.

Kakashi turned to him. "What I don't understand is this." He looked at us, and continued. "Why did you hide this information when you asked for our help? We might have come better prepared to help defend you."

Tasuna eagerly told them, with some regret. "The Wave Country is extremely poor, so that even the Daimyo have no money. In consequence, people have suffered from Gatoh's monopoly. I have very little money, so I made it a low level mission. Please," he continued, looking at Kakashi, "If you were to quit the mission as soon as they reach shore, I will surely be killed before I get to my house."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a bit, and then shook his head and sighed. "I realize we have no choice but to continue protecting you." Tasuna murmured his gratitude. "I am only worried," Kakashi continued, "That any further attacks will be Jounin-level ninjas, not Chuunin."

Mar and I looked at each other a bit concerned with the situation. This mission was out of our hands as soon as we took it! Naruto was looking for the village as Sasuke just sat there saying nothing.

"Kim...dat horen ons doen?" Mar asked worriedly (Mar: Kim…what should we do?) "Dat indien ons aanrijden binnen meer bezwaar?" (What if we run into more trouble?)

Naruto stared at Mar confused as I thought about my answer. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke what we were saying when he pulled out an English-Dutch dictionary. "Mar's worried…" Was all Sasuke said as he flipped through the pages.

"Doen niet bezorgd zijn Mar" I reassured her with a smile (Kim: Don't worry Mar) "Ik beloven jou, ons iets slecht toegaan…Ik uiterste wil behoeden jou kerel met leven" (I promise you, if something bad happens…I'll protect you guys with my life)

"Kim…" Was all Mar was able to say. I could see it in her eyes…She was sad, maybe with the fact that things might get worse. They always seem to get worse. I didn't think my parents would toss me in an alleyway after beating me to a bloody pulp, I didn't think Obito-Niisan would die when he was only 13…I always thought…I could live a normal life…but I can't…All I seem to do is drag pain, misery, and suffering along with me…everywhere I go…Till the day I leave this world…

We reached the docks soon enough where we got off and began our walk towards Tasuna's house. Naruto started up his cool act again, which I was in no mood for what so ever…

Swiftly he tossed a kunai at some near by bushes scaring the hell out of Mar and the Bridge builder. "Heh, it was only a mouse" Naruto said coolly, making me a bit fluttered.

"Naruto, stop throwing kunais at random things, that's very dangerous" Kakashi-Niisan warned him as he went up a head and tossed another one at another bush!

"Naruto you bakaro!" I shouted at him as I smacked him across the head. "Stop throwing kunais at random things! Someone or something's gonna get hurt!"

"Hey! There seriously something there!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his head while Kakashi-Niisan walked over to the bush, reveling a shocked rabbit with the kunai a cm away from its head.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Mar shouted in shock. "You almost killed that rabbit!"

_White snow rabbit? In the middle of summer?_ I thought to myself, finally calming down. I looked around to see if I could find anything out of the ordinary. Kakashi-Niisan seemed to think the same thing… _What's going on?..._

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi-Niisan shouted out of the blue, making us all drop to the ground as a flying, spinning object flew over our heads and got stuck in a tree.

"So…They got Sharingan Kakashi of the hidden leaf to protect the old man. Its an honor to finally meet you." Said the strange man that had bandages around the lower part of his face and a belt around his neck that puts Avril Lavigne's tie to shame.

******?'s POV (In third person later)**

I dashed through the forest after seeing the demon brothers get the snot beaten out of them by two genin and the copy ninja. To tell the truth, I wasn't too pleased about it. I thought the Demon brothers would be able to injure them, guess I was wrong.

Swiftly I landed in a clearing near a lake where a 16 year old boy that stood atapproximately six feet with piked, jet-black hair with blood-red highlights running through from front to back. He had an average but lithe build, reminding some people of a lethal weapon, but he still had a normal face. Which made many wonder why would he wear a small black mask over the lower part of it?

"Did they annihilate Kumotama?" Asked the youth as I removed my Anbu mask with our country's symbol on it.

"I'm afraid not" I mumbled as I moved a strand of brown hair out of my face. "The copy ninja stopped them dead in their tracks…"

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. "We should have taken care of them our selves like I told you Kumohike…"

"Shut it David, you know perfectly well that we aren't allowed to kill a shinobi from an ally village, that's why we have to get the mist ninjas to do it" I answered in a stern voice. "By the way…where's Sara?"

******(Third person)**

And as if on cue, next toDavid landed another ninja, a Kuinoichi. Like the other, she had jet-black hair with similar red highlights. She wore a black leather jacket that swirled in the wind, and she had startlingly blue eyes, in contrast to the other's red ones. Like the other, she wore a black mask on the lower half of her face. She was well built, muscular but not masculine, slim but not thin. A bit on the preppy side.

"Right here Hitsuhime-Sensei" She grinned as she put a kunai back into her pouch. "I was scouting the area. Like you asked"

"You're late Sara…" David mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "We were supposed to meet back here two minutes ago…"

"Well we all can't be punctual like you David-kun" Sara smirked from under her mask.

"Enough chit-chat you two, what did you find out?" Kumohike asked still in a stern voice.

"A man named Zabuza is attacking Kumotama's party sir" David replied. "His fighting the copy ninja right now actually"

"Interesting…" Kumohike went off as he stroked his chin. "What info did you gather Sara?"

"I found his layer sir" Sara confessed. "There's also a boy that looks like an Anbu involved with him, and his pretty cute."

"An Anbu? Involved with a missing nin?" Kumohike's voice was now surprised at the fact an Anbu would get involved with a missing nin, and ignored the last part. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir" Sara reassure him, making the 34 year old grin.

"Perfect…" Kumohike laughed, but then stopped himself when he heard a noise.

"Kakashi-Niisan!" Shouted a familiar voice making him and his squad run towards it.

"Sir, its coming from the site Kumotama's party is fighting Zabuza" Reported David as they got closer. "We should be arriving in 14 seconds."

"Why are you always on the dot David?" Sara boredly asked. "Why can't you be like other cute guys…"

"Shush you two…" Kumohike whispered harshly as they watched Kakashi get caught in Zabuza's water prison. "This Zabuza might beat them…"

**Kim's point of view**

Naruto's plan was brilliant and flawless. I made a few hand seals and rushed at the water clone full speed and without fail the clone slashed me, sending a large powerful shock at it.

"Clone down!" I shouted as Sasuke ran and jumped off my shoulder, throwing a shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza watched in shocked as the shuriken got closer and closer, but he was able to dodge it by jumping over it. Making him think he won when suddenly, Naruto changed back and tossed a kunai at the water prison.

**Kumohike, and his squads POV **

"Incredible…" was the only the only thing Sara could come with as she watched the fight continue. "Kumotama came up with a brilliant way to save the copy ninja…"

"That's why he must be stopped…" Kumohike whispered to his pupils. "For the sake of the village…"

Reeeeeally sorry peeps… Have to end it here… But don't worry! Chapter 9 will try and make its way out!


	9. Kumohike's Deal

1Kiddo: Oh my GOD! –Passes out-

Naruto: Wow, that's a record Kiddo…10 piles of homework and another chapter...

Kiddo –Anime swirly eyes-

Naruto: Oh crap…Someone get a bucket of water!

Ranma: Here you go –Gives Naruto bucket of water-

Naruto: Hey thanks! –Dumps water on Kiddo-

Kiddo: -Turns into a chibi little dragon- Oh crap! My secret is out!

Naruto: Holy ramen! Kiddo turns into a dragon in cold water!

Kiddo:-Angry at them- Bakaro! How am I supposed to write if I got no thumbs!

Ranma: -Makes a break for it-

Kiddo: -Dumps water on him- Hehehe, now you're a chick!

Naruto: -Drooling over Ranma-

Kiddo: -Anime sweat drop- Okay… I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Or Ranma…But I do have a plushie. Oh and I fixed the last 7 chapters. No more errors!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Kumohike and his squads POV**

Kumohike and his pupils watched as Kakashi copied every one of Zabuza's moves in amazement but the battle soon ended when the boy Sara talked about came and rescued Zabuza by putting him a temporary death state.

"Its time to move out" Kumohike whispered to his pupils. "Operation Retrieve Kumotama is a go."

**Sara's POV**

_There's something strange about that girl…_Sara thought to herself as she looked at Kim. _Her chakra flow has no fixed power…but her heart is pure…who is she?_

"Come on Sara, or else we'll ditch you" David hissed as he followed Kumohike to Zabuza's hide out.

"Hey wait up! I know the way!" Sara whispered/shouted as she raced to catch up with them.

**Kim's POV**

I heard a movement from the bushes, making me feel curious about it. Quietly I walked over to it and poked at it a bit, nothing…

"Come on Kim, we still need to escort the bridge buil-" But before Kakashi-Niisan could finish he collapsed onto the ground.

"Kakashi!" I shouted as I ran over to where he was. He was out cold from using too much chakra. But I wasn't gonna stand by and watch, I was gonna carry him!

"Kim, you can't carry Sensei on your own!" Mar shouted a bit worried as I tired to pick him up, "His too heavy for you!"

"Mar's right Kim" Sasuke said a bit concerned. "You better let me and Tasuna carry him"

"I'll carry him!" Naruto shouted as he tried to carry Kakashi-niisan, but just ended up falling back…

While Mar helped Naruto up, I picked Kakashi-niisan up with ease, making Naruto freak out a bit. We followed Tasuna to his house, which wasn't that far from where we were.

**Kumohike's POV**

They didn't know it yet, well at least Sara didn't. Our original mission given to us was to capture Kumotama's vessel, but I had my own plans. I was going to kill that demon, make it suffer then kill it slowly...David agreed on this since he was my most trusted pupil, Sara on the other hand...she still had that soft spot. We arrived at Zabuza's hide out in a matter of minutes. David and Sara waited outside while I snuck in through the window. The boy from before must have been expecting me since he had a kunai up to my head when I came in.

"Don't move..." Was all he said as he examined me further, he must have thought I was there to kill Zabuza since I was in my Anbu uniform.

"I'm not here to kill anyone kid, I need to speak with your boss." I spoke honestly, making the kid lower his kunai.

"Haku, who is it?" Zabuza asked weakly from the bed, this most of been the outcome of the fight.

"An Anbu, from the village of the Thunder" Haku stated making Zabuza frown. "He needs to speak with you"

"What is it?" Zabuza asked Irritated.

"Mr.Momochi, I have a proposition for you" I grinned through my mask, making him seem a bit interested. "I am here on a special mission from my village to kill a curtain person, but not from this country. But from...Konoha"

"So? Why would this concern me?" Zabuza asked losing interest. "I have my own problems like that pesky Shaarigan Kakashi"

"Ah, but this is a symbiotic deal, you help me and I help you. And trust me it will be simple since the vessel is among his squad" I assured him. "You just have to help me kill this vessel and I'll help you by getting you more money then you can ever imagine, since they are willing to pay $1,000,000 just to have the child's head."

"Really?" Zabuza asked with a hint of interest in this deal. "But which one is it?"

**Sara's POV**

I couldn't get the chakra signature of that girl out of my head, how it flowed like a beast trying to break out but at the same time it was calm like the ocean after a storm...and her heart was pure like snow...How is that possible? Then there's Kumotama's vessel whose heart is tainted with blood and hate all into one boy. The raven haired one, but…he looks nothing like...

"Sara..." David snapped at me, making break out of thought. "Stay focused."

"Yes David" I mumbled, he was such a goodie goodie that always followed orders! Sheesh...he should lighten up!

**Kakashi's POV**

_It was a cloudy summer afternoon, as a young boy with silvery hair sat on the wooden park bench, watching the beautiful clouds pass by above him. In the background he could hear the sound of a pop can falling out of the vending machine like a fizzy grenade that would seem to explode any moment now. He could also hear the happy chirp of the little brown haired girl he had saved a few years ago, she seemed a lot more confident then before and she was also pretty good at ninjutsu. _

"_Thank you for buying me a can of pop Kakashi-niikun" She smiled as she took a sip of the tangy lemon soda. _

"_You're welcome" Kakashi smiled through his mask as he pat the child on the head. "Besides you earned it for working so hard today."_

"_There you are!" Shouted a raven haired boy with goggles, "I've been looking for you guys all day!" _

"_Hi Obito-niikun!" shouted the little girl as she waved at him. "We're taking a brake!"_

"_A brake?" He asked a bit surprised. "Wow, you must have worked really hard today, unlike Mr. Lazy Ass next to you." _

"_Who's lazy?" Kakashi mumbled as he pulled down his mask. "The lazy ass? Or the one that's been looking for the lazy ass all day?" _

"_Shut up and give me a quarter!" Obito shouted at Kakashi as he sat next to the little girl. _

_Kakashi sighed as he pulled a small silver disk out of his pocket and chucked it at the raven haired boy, just to watch it hit him right between the eyes. Quickly the raven haired boy scurried away from the bench towards the machine._

"_Hey Kakashi-niikun…" The little girl mumbled while looking at her feet in wonder. "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot." Mumbled the silver haired boy as he took a sip of his pop._

"_What's a dream?" she asked a bit clueless to the subject as Obito came back with a coke can._

"_Ask Obito…" Was all he said as he took another sip. _

"_Obito-niikun, what's a dream?" She asked as he sat down next to her._

"_A dream is like a goal you have that you want to gain." Obito smiled proudly as he shook the pop can. "For example, my dream is to marry Rin-chan one day while masked boy's dream is to be stupid." _

"_Keep your stupid examples to yourself…" Kakashi hissed making the little girl giggle a bit._

"_What's your dream Kakashi-niikun?" she asked, this time with more seriousness towards him._

"_My dream..." He whispered under his breath as he looked up at the clouds. He never told anyone his dreams before, maybe that's because he didn't believe in them. He never believed in dreams after his father died and was left with abusive foster parents. But…ever since she came into his life he had one desire, the desire to give her the happy life she deserved. He still had to answer her somehow… "My dream…is to protect this village at all cost…"_

_He knew she wouldn't believe his lie, she was too smart to believe it. Kakashi turned to face the child in thought to see her frowning at him, but she didn't…She was smiling at him, a warm smile…like when he was with her at the hospital. _

"_Then my dream is to become the greatest ninja ever!" She shouted as she hopped off the bench, startling Obito in the process. "So that I can help you protect the villages at all cost!" _

"_Kim…" Kakashi whispered as he got up and hugged her. "I know… you can accomplish that dream…"_

_Because of you…I finally have a dream…a dream that we can accomplished. All because you believed…_

"Kakashi-nii-san…" I heard a voice mumble.

I opened my eyes to find Kim resting her head on my chest while mumbling a few things. She must have stayed with me all this time.

"So you're finally awake sensei" Said a women that walked into the room, who I assumed was Tasuna's daughter. "You have quiet the student there sensei, she carried you here and even stayed by your side all this time."

"That's Kim for ya," Mar smiled as she walked into the room too, "it's good to see you awake Kakashi-sensei, you had us really worried"

"Kakashi-nii-san…" Kim mumbled from her slumber, "you got jelly on your mask…hehehe…it's not coming out…"

"I can't believe she still remembers that" I whispered so that I didn't wake her up.

"Aww, she's remembering things" Mar smiled again as Sasuke and Naruto walked in.

"Is Kakashi-sensei up yet!" Naruto shouted, just to get hit across the head. "Oww, WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Shhhh!" Sasuke shushed him as he point at Kim. "She's sleeping…"

"Naruto…" Kim mumbled, catching Naruto's attention, "stop flirting with Sasuke…his not interested…"

Naruto looked like he was going to explode but before he could Mar began to burst out laughing, waking Kim in the process.

"Huh?" Kim mumbled as she lifted her head up and began to rub her right eye. "I must have dosed off there for a moment…"

"Morning Kim!" Mar shouted, startling Kim a bit. "You fell asleep for 6 hours."

"I did?" Kim mumbled still a bit sleepy. "Man…that's what I get for staying up for three days strait…"

"Thanks Kim, but you know that you'll collapse if you don't sleep for a few days strait" I smiled, making her smile in the process.

"I'm just glad you're awake now Kakashi-nii-san," She said as she rubbed the back of her head, "you had us really worried when you passed out in the forest."

"Mostly Kim…" Naruto mumbled still a bit upset about the flirting thing.

**Kim's POV**

I wanted to whack Naruto upside the head when I saw a serious look appear on Kakashi-nii-san's face.

"Kakashi-nii-san what's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. "You seem a bit tense…"

"Zabuza isn't dead…" He replied.

Thousand of thoughts ran through my head at that moment as he began to present his evidence to us…and it all added up…the Anbu was Zabuza's accomplice!

"But if his not dead then that means he'll try and attack again!" Mar shouted a bit nervous at the thought.

"That's why we're going to train tomorrow Mar." Kakashi-nii-san stated, confusing Mar a bit.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you're still injured," Naruto replied, "How are you going to train us?"

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't train you four." Kakashi-niisan smiled, making Mar and Naruto worry.

**Next Day**

I watched as we arrived at an area with four large trees, by the size of them I assumed we were doing some chakra tree climbing. As we began to walk up to the trees, Kakashi-niisan stopped me.

"You don't have to do the training," He whispered in my ear. "If you want you can continue mastering your flash step."

"Hai" Was all I said as I gave him a quick nod and walked over to the others.

I stood next to Mar as Kakashi-niisan explained the task to us. Climb a tree without using our hands. But of course Naruto didn't even know what chakra was! So I had to explain it to him with the help of Mar.

After the explanation, Kakashi-niisan tossed us each a kunai and told us to begin.

**Naruto's POV**

I wasn't going to lose to Sasuke! Never! Quickly I focused my chakra to my feet and ran up the tree, just to slip and fall…

I watched as Sasuke made it half way before braking the tree, still made me a bit irritated…Well I'm sure Mar and Kim are having just as a hard time…

Just then a kunai fell from the tree Mar was climbing and struck the ground, making me look up to find Mar had climbed the tree!

"Well it looks like not only is Mar one of the smartest in the group, she's also the one that has the best chakra control" Kakashi-sensei notified as Mar waved at us.

"Good Job Mar!" I shouted as Sasuke went back to trying. When suddenly another kunai came flashing by us and dug strait into the ground!

Quickly we all looked up, just to see Kim had reached the top of the tree!

"Well looks like I was wrong" Kakashi-sensei smiled with satisfaction. "Kim has the best chakra control"

"Yeah go Kim!" Mar shouted with joy as Kim waved back at us, even Sasuke was smirking! What is going on…!

**Later**

I couldn't seem to get up the tree and I was already getting tired! I looked over to where Mar and Kim were, just to see Mar sleeping like always and Kim reading a book.

"Hey Kim, come here for a second!" Kakashi-sensei called, making her get up and run towards him. I couldn't really make out what they where saying but after they where done Kim took off.

**Sasuke's POV**

I had to pass this test…but for some reason, I didn't want to do it just to get closer to being able to kill Itachi. I wanted to do it to get Kim's attention…even when we were kids I wanted her attention…but why am I so desperate?

"Hey Kim, come here for a second!" I heard Kakashi call, making Kim run over to him. Quickly I stopped my training and began to ease drop on the conversation.

"I need you to go over to the bridge and watch over Tasuna, I'll send Mar when she wakes up." Kakashi said, making Kim simply nod and take off.

I felt that fire in my chest again…that hate that swells up with me when I see him close to her…That day I made a promise…I will become stronger then Kakashi!

**Sara's POV**

I grinned as I watched the people practice. I stood there in the same tree as everyone was climbing, much higher than they've ever gotten too. _Hmm...This might be fun. Especially the older guy, he's cute... I think that's Kakashi of the Shaaringan...but David's bloodline should be able to beat him. Too bad it skipped over me._

I back flipped off the tree, causing a loud rustling as I landed on the ground next to the group. "Hey there cutey." I laughed and looked at the two. "Too bad I'll have to kill you..." She smiled, and her Thunder Country headband flashed in the sun poking from the trees.

**Kakashi's POV**

I watched as Kim was about to take off towards the bridge, but before she could, a girl with black hair appeared in front of us.

"Hey there cutey" She laughed as she winked at me, making Kim a bit angry. "Too bad I'll have to kill you…"

"I don't think so!" Kim yelled, getting the others attention. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'll tell you anything," She giggled as she got awfully close to me. "I'll even give you my blood type, zodiac sign, age, you name it hot stuff."

I felt really awkward talking to this girl, but before I could say anything both Kim and Sasuke spin kicked her at the same time. Making her land on the ground.

"That was pretty good Kumotama" She giggled as she wiped the blood off her face. "Now I can see why they want you back so badly"

"Kumotama?" Kim asked a bit confused. "Who's that?"

I felt a shock run through my body, could she be the anbu they sent here to retrieve the demon and the vessel? But I thought Konoha and the Cloud had an agreement to let them stay…

"Sara" Said a young man with the same black hair from behind her. "You know the order…now isn't the time to retrieve Kumotama…"

"Fine…" She mumble as she turned away from us. "We'll meet again cutey"

"Just wait, Kumotama you'll be taken back to the cloud." The young man said as he looked at Sasuke. "Whether you like it or not…"

And with that the two of them took off, I knew this was bad…and that it was now the time to confess the truth…of what was really going on…

Sorry it took so long! I hate writers block…but no worries the next one will be out a lot faster promise! Bye!


	10. Who am I? Kyosenai's break down

1Kiddo: Since Naruto is sick today I'm having a few guest stars.

Alex: Yay! I'm a guest star!

Adri: Where's Itachi? T.T

Kiddo: Riiight, anyways. Alex what do you think of the fan ficcy so far?

Alex: Hmmm….I like it

Adri: Me too.

Kiddo: Yay! Here is your prize! -Tosses Itachi at Adri-

Adri: O.O ITACHI! –Glomps him-

Itachi: Damn you KiddoShinobi!

Alex: I think you over did it Kimmy…

Kiddo: Yeah…He'll get over it after the next 50 chapters, if I make it that long…

Alex: Lol. Kiddo-Shinobi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Kiddo: But I do own eight posters, most of the manga on my computer and a Kakashi plushie named Co. commander Scarecrow. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still Kakashi's Point of view**

I watched as the two Anbu left in a flash, making me feel uneasy. I knew I couldn't hold in this secret any longer…I had to tell them.

"I have to get to the bridge," Kim growled, completely unhappy with the scene that just went on. Then she took off towards the bridge.

"Kim!" I shouted after her, but she was already too far away to hear me.

"What is Kumotama…?" Sasuke asked really confused about the topic. By now Naruto went back to his training and Mar was still sleeping. "And why was that guy calling me that…?"

**Kim's point of View (Later that Day)**

It was quiet as we ate around the table at Tasuna's house. Naruto and Sasuke where trying to beat each other at an eating contest, while me and Mar just watched them in shock. But of course their meal ended up on the floor…

"You two never cease to amaze me…" I mumbled as they kept eating. "But you two are seriously gonna get sick if you keep that up."

"Why do you even bother…you just waltz in here acting all high and mighty when it's not even any of your business!" Inari shouted making us all look at him. "You don't even know what is like to be treated like trash!"

I felt like I got stabbed by a knife right in the heart, about a topic like that which really hurts…And to make matters worse Naruto had to make a comment about it.

"You know what kid…you think you're the main character in a dramatic accident…" Naruto mumbled with a hint of anger in his voice. "But all I see is a cry baby!"

"Naruto stop it…" I mumbled. Making him stop. "He's right…we shouldn't be getting involved…but still, this is our mission. I'm going to bed…"

"Are you sure? You barley touched your food," Tsunami asked a bit concerned as I walked out the room.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled taking one last look. "And Inari…I recommend that you don't say things like that…because you never know who you're gonna offend, you know?"

**That Night**

I began to bawl my eyes out; I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I hated it when people say "My life sucks," or "You don't have any idea what it feels like," when the truth was…I didn't even know why the people that brought me into this world hated my guts so much. Why was I inflicted so much pain for three long years, non-stop…I just prayed that I didn't have to face that pain again…

"Kim?" I heard Mar's voice echo as she slid open the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," I mumbled as I quickly wiped away my tears so she wouldn't see them.

"You don't look ok…" She whispered back as she walked over and kneeled down next to me. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I can't stand all of this Mar…I just can't," I sobbed as more tears came. "Is there anyone who knows who I really am?"

"Aww Kim," Mar whispered as she hugged me. "I know that there is someone out there who knows who you are, and I'm sure they'll tell you when you're ready to know."

I was about to say something when Oniisan slid open the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey…Are you ok Kiddo?" He asked as he kneeled next to me. "You seemed pretty down…"

"I'm fine Kakashi-niisan…really…" I mumbled as I gave him a small smile and hugged him. "I'm just tired that's all…"

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't want to argue, instead he just kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"Alright, if you need anything my room is down the hall." He finally said as he got up. "And Mar, I want you to look after Kim ok?"

"You can count on me Sensei!" Mar cheered as she gave me another hug, making me smile.

I was happy to know that even when I was down I had a friend like Mar to cheer me up and a cool brother like Oniisan…but I still wanted to know…who am I?

**Inari's POV**

I was sitting on the dock by myself when suddenly that teacher guy with the mask came and sat down next to me.

"You know, Naruto didn't mean what he said in there." He explained as I clutched my knees closer to me. "Sure he can be bit rude or thoughtless but he and Kim are probably the ones that understand you the most."

I didn't say anything, how could a loud mouth kid and a girl that always helps around the place understand me the most? He wasn't making any sense to me…

"Tasuna told us about your father…Naruto didn't even meet his own parents, yet I never see him cry. Maybe he just got bored of it and decided to do something about it." He explained to me, making me think a bit more about it. Maybe he was right…but it still won't change things.

"And then there's Kim…" He continued on, but his voice seemed a bit sadder then before. "I found her in an alleyway when she was three after she was abused by her parents and left there to die… I'm sure it still follows her around sometimes but she still keeps going. No matter what the obstacle is she never gives up."

I didn't know their lives where harder then mine…yet they kept going on with their lives. They're both so brave…I don't think I could do something like that…

"I'm sure that if you put your mind to it you too can accomplish something. You just have to keep trying" Was the last thing he told me before getting up and going inside.

Maybe he was right…I have to keep trying!

**Haku's POV (NEXT DAY)**

It was 5 am in the morning as I was walking through the forest collecting herbs for Zabuza when I spotted the annoying blond haired boy sleeping on the ground. I walked over to him and began to shake him lightly when I heard a shouting in the distance.

"Naruto!" The voice shouted a bit in a panic. "Naruto! Where are YOOOUUU!"

I turned around to spot the brown haired girl standing behind me looking at me a bit concerned. I guess she still hasn't seen her friend yet.

"Um, excuse me?" She politely asked with a smile. "Have you seen a short blond haired boy wearing orange around here?"

I moved over a bit to show her her sleeping friend, who was just waking up. "Huh? What's going on…?" He mumbled as he got up to look at us.

"Naruto! You're ok!" She shouted with joy as she hugged him. "You look exhausted!"

"Of course I am!" The blue eyed boy shouted, but then stopped to stare at me… "Hey…who's that?"

"I helped your friend find you." I smiled at him, making him blush a bit. "By the way what are you doing out here?"

"I'm training!" He grinned making his friend frown a bit. "So that I can become stronger and prove a point to someone!"

"Is this person important to you?" I asked again, maybe he would understand better.

"Huh?" He asked a bit dumb found.

"When you want to protect someone, you gain courage and a power that you didn't know you had just to protect them." I explained, making a light go off on both of them.

"Yeah, I know that one." The blue eyed boy smiled. "I want to protect Iruka-sensei!"

"How about you?" I asked the hazel eyed girl. "Is there someone precious to you?"

"Hai," She answered blushing a bit. "The one I want to protect them most…is Kakashi-niisan because he wanted me and took me in when no one else did."

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised but smiled. She was just like me, when no one else wanted me Zabuza did. Even if he wanted me as a weapon…I was so happy. "Then I guess we're not that different. I was found by someone too."

"Really?" She asked really surprised, yet happy. "I didn't know there where people that understood that. Being left alone, wanting someone to want you. Then finding someone who does want you."

I talked with this girl for what seemed like hours as her blond haired friend just sat there confused. I felt so happy, as happy as when I was wanted. But this time I was happy to meet someone just like me.

"I have to go now," I sadly said, making her frown a bit. "I hope we meet again."

"Like wise." She smiled as we helped her blond friend up.

"By the way…I'm a boy…" was the last thing I said as I took my leave. I could tell right away the blond haired boy was in shock.

"Oh and by the way my name's Kim!" She shouted one last time as she waved good bye.

"My name…is Haku…" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I walked off again, passing a raven haired boy.

**Kim's POV **

I watched the boy leave, and I felt their was something familiar, and a warning feeling inside of me went off full blast. I dove forward, surprising Naruto, as a senbon plowed into the ground where I stood. "Heh...you're still weak." I looked up to find the voice, and received a shock.

It was the young man from yesterday! The one who saved that flirting dolt in the woods. He was grinning, his eyes covered by his headband. This surprised me, I mean how could he see with that thing. "Who are you?" I called up.

He smiled, and simply back flipped off the tree, landing smoothly on the ground. "I am a user of a kekkei genkai...like the raven haired boy hiding behind that tree there." Whirling around, I saw Sasuke emerge from behind the exact tree. How did he know? I mean jeez, he couldn't even see!

**Sasuke's POV**

I stepped out from behind the tree the shinobi motioned at. Unlike other headbands, his headband was strange. Not only did it have the country symbol, but their were weird markings surrounding it. The shinobi stood up, and he looked over at me, his eyes still covered by his headband. "Am I correct? Let me guess," he said, and he lowered his head for a moment, and breathed out. "Uchiha blood, I guess, user of the Sharingan." He raised his head again. How did he know I was a Uchiha? I mean, he couldn't see me. What the hell was going on?

**Naruto's POV**

I watched as he stated Sasuke's name, and even the name of something. It was like Sharin-something-or-other...I thought I 'd heard that before. Hey wait! That was the think Kakashi-sensei had! I looked over at Sasuke. He had that weird spinny red thing? No way!

**Kim' POV**

I watched as that guy mentioned the Sharingan. I looked at Sasuke. He had the thing Kakashi-niichan had? Wow, I never even thought of that. He went to speak again. "Just to let you know...the bridge is going to be attacked tomorrow. You may wonder why I'm telling you, but I have my reasons. One is that you're all too weak to do anything." Just then a kuinoichi dropped down. It was that flirter! "Especially you, Kumotama," the girl said as she motioned at Sasuke.

I watched in surprise as the shinobi walked right over and slapped her. The kuinoichi's head turned, and then she put a hand to her face slowly, as if in shock. There was a red mark. The shinobi gave her a withering glance. "You know sensei's orders, we're not supposed to talk about that. Besides, you're wrong." The kuinoichi's eyes widened, and suddenly there was another red mark on her face, on both of her cheeks. She blushed, embarrassed, and then left. I was confused. Who the heck is Kumotama, and what was going on.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard the argument, but I paid no attention. The bastard had called me useless. That was enough...and he probably was like my brother. Preying on the weaker, nothing but a coward. With a shout I ran at him, two kunais in both hands, one in each. I took a swipe at him with both, but before I knew it he had already dodged. I looked around, and couldn't see him! But then I heard chuckling from behind me and I suddenly realized there was a sharp crystal dagger next to my neck. The shinobi was behind me now, but I wouldn't give up. I turned, but as I whipped around I saw him making hand seals with one hand, and the crystal shattered, as if he had broken it. "Otohari Shinsui no Jutsu!" Sound Crystal Flood Technique

Immediately there was a loud screeching sound, and the sound of screaming filled my head. I couldn't escape it, and as I looked around. There was shards of crystal around me, surrounding me. Then the sound intensified and I fell over screaming.

**Kim's POV**

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I was about to run to help him when a blur came out of no were and kicked the strange boy. _Kakashi-Oniisan!_

"So the copy ninja finally shows up…" The boy laughed, but how did he know it was Kakashi-niisan? His fricking blind, for crying out loud! "This should be interesting…"

"Ryomasa David…newly instated shinobi of the Cloud…you're just a genin but your skills are equal or higher than that of a special jounin…" Kakashi-niisan explained. "You're also wanted in 16 villages. You're occupying the place of 15th most dangerous in the shinobi bingo book…and you use a bloodline almost no one has heard about."

"Ah, so you have heard of me…" He smirked, pleased with the fact he knows who he is. "But I must warn you Hatake-san…I know much more about you than you know about me. For instance, let me tell you thus." The boy back-stepped, and sat down while lazily spouting his next words.

"Hatake Kakashi, your father was known as the "White Fang of Konoha." He went crazy after villagers tormented him that he saved a friend instead of completing his mission. You were trained by the Yondaime Hokage himself in a three man cell with Rin, yourself, and Uchiha Obito, from whom you received the Sharingan as his dying wish, crushed by a rockslide while saving you. Your only original techniques are that of the Lightning Edge, and that of your tendency to summon tracking dogs. But I recommend that you don't summon anything while I'm around."

He smiled. "And we also know you took in a certain someone from the Cloud. Be warned, I will be able to kill you with ease…since you were placed as 17th most dangerous in our books."

"David, that's enough…" Whispered an Anbu wearing a bird mask, "You can finish this tomorrow…" David sighed. "Yes Sensei…" He growled a bit frustrated with his teacher's interference. "We shall meet again Hatake-san…"

That guys voice…it sounded way too familiar…as if it came out of a dream, no…a nightmare…who is he?

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi-niisan ordered. "I want you to train till you reach the top of the tree. You got that?"

"Hai!" Naruto answered as me and Mar (who just got there) helped Sasuke up. The rest of the day went by slowly as Mar and I watched over Tasuna, I couldn't stop thinking about those three ninjas…and how their forehead protectors set off so many bells. Not to mention the huge one my brain lets out when I hear that guy's voice…

"You ok Kim?" Mar asked a bit concerned. "You seem really dazed since this morning…"

"I don't know Mar…" I mumbled as I watched the clouds fly by. "For some reason the guy with the bird mask seemed too familiar…"

"I'm sure it's nothing" Mar reassured me. "Don't worry."

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I continued to watch the clouds.

That night Inari didn't bother to come down stairs, instead he ate in his room…Sasuke and Naruto hadn't come back yet from their training and Kakashi-niisan seemed pretty quiet…what was going on?

"We're back!" Naruto shouted as him and Sasuke came limping through the door. "And we made it to the top!"

"Good, get some rest." Was Kakashi's final order as he continued to eat, "We're protecting Tasuna tomorrow."

"Hai!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke helped him to his room. "Onward you stupid mule!"

"Shut up…or I'll throw you across the room…" Sasuke hissed as he went into the next room.

"I would like to see you try!" Naruto shouted, which was immediately followed by a loud _thump_. "Ow…"

**Next day**

The next day we where heading out towards the bridge early in the morning but Naruto was still asleep. So Oniisan decided to let him sleep while the rest of us went with Tasuna to the bridge.

The walk to the bridge wasn't that long but when we reached it there was someone at the end of it…Zabuza…

"Everyone protect Tasuna!" Kakashi-niisan ordered, making us get into position. I felt a bit nervous at first but then I could feel the thrill of this match, this time…we where ready!

"Well looks like your genin are shaking again Kakashi," Zabuza mocked as he created a few water clones to surround us.

"Looks like he's at it again…" I mumbled to Sasuke who got ready. "This…is troublesome…"

With that Sasuke went off at a quick speed and annihilated all the water clones, at first Zabuza was surprised but then he smirked through his bandages.

"Looks like you have some competition Haku." Zabuza said to the youth next to him. "Think you can take on all three of them?"

"Not so fast Zabuza…"

-------------------------------------------

Well peeps I'm ending it here! I know so sad…But oh well. Next one is a real thriller so don't worry!


	11. The Truth comes out! Kumotama apears!

Kiddo: Aww Naruto is sick again…looks like I'll need a replacement…

Naruto: What are you talking about! I'm right here!

Kiddo: …-hits Naruto over the head with a shovel- … -Drags Naruto some where-

Skyy: -wearing clog and hat- Ok I'm here to replace Naruto!

Kiddo: -Sweat drop- Wrong anime Skyy-kun…

Skyy: Oh…Uuuuuh…LOOK PIE!

Kiddo: Where! –Looks around franticly-

Skyy: KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters…but I think she's got pie in her fridge…Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My head swelled up with fear as I turned to face the two shinobis from before, along with that flirt!

"Ah, Kumohike." Zabuza smirked as he got ready to attack along with the strange boy, "You're just in time to watch us exterminate the pests…"

"Hi Kakashi-kun!" The flirt giggled and waved, making me break the last straw!

"Hey Sasuke…" I whispered to Sasuke, making him turn his attention to me. "Think you can handle Zabuza's crony without me?"

"You bet I can…" He smirked as he dashed at the kid and punched him to the other side of the bridge. I turned my attention back to the three shinobi, the blind one seemed to be the strongest and by what I remembered Kakashi-niisan said he's the 15th most wanted shinobi in the Anbu bingo book. According to Dad, people in the top ten of the Anbu book are those in an organization known as Akatsuki…all except the number one most wanted…Hikou Reichi, the deadliest shinobi known to man kind…some say he's long dead but others say his still out there. The next eight after the ten are known as the legendary ninjas that have done incredible things that make them complete threats to other countries, like Kakashi-niisan and his shaaringan.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I demanded as I walked towards them. I could hear Kakashi ordering me to come back just to get caught up into a fight with Zabuza. I wanted to help him…I really did…but something inside me was telling me that the truth was right in front of me. I must know now!

"Gees! Haven't you ever heard of manners?" The flirt mocked, making me flash step and kick her a few meters back. The blind one smirked as he and the other stepped aside to let the flirt dash at me, making hand seals at full speed.

"Kikkou shougekiha! Hexagonal shock wave" She shouted as she slammed her palms into my chest, making me slide back a few centimetres. "What the hell! You're supposed to be burnt to a crisp!"

"Riiight or it does nothing…" I joked as she began to grit her teeth in anger. I could hear Mar cheering in the background along with Kakashi-niisan kicking Zabuza's hide for the second time and the sound of senbon needles.

"Doesn't matter…this will teach you a lesson!" The girl shouted as she made more hand seals. "Raikou Kage Bushin No Jutsu! Lightning shadow clone technique" Soon I was surrounded by at least twelve clones, all of them grinning and smirking evilly at me. At first I was surprised that she could create Lightning clones like me, but I quickly shook it off and began my fun.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked a bit bored of the flirt's attempts, as I made a few clones of my own. "Raikou Kage Bushin!" Quickly the clones attacked each other; kicking, punching, even shocking each other. I soon learned this girls name was Sara and her moves strangely had zero effects on me while mine got her hard. The fight was at a definite win for me when something no one expected happened…

"Well it seems you have gotten a lot stronger my dear…Kyosenai…" He whispered, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"How…do you know my name?" I asked really confused that a complete stranger knew who I was.

"I know a lot more about you then you think…" He chuckled as he began to walk a bit closer, making me back up a bit. "Your name is Kyosenai, you are thirteen years old and were abandon at the age of three in an alleyway, you were then found by an eight year old boy who is now Mr. Hatake Kakashi, you were adopted two weeks after you where found by Haisuke Hiroshima and Haisuke Yuna, and your biggest desire…is to know who you really are…"

"How the hell do you know all this!" I screamed at him. I wanted him to shut up, I wanted him to go away and leave me alone...I wanted this stalker to get out of my life!

"You insolent child…Is that the way you talk to the man who brought you into this world!" He hissed as he stopped a few meters away from me and removed his mask, making a new wave of terror and hate swallows me whole. "Is that how you treat…your father?" I felt frozen in place as the sound of metal clashed against each other in the background. His eyes were a dark green that was filled with cruelty and hate. The same dark green eyes he used to cut me down to size then beat me with his bare hands. I wanted to run away from here at full speed, I wanted to get away from him at all cost…but my legs weren't responding! "I bet they never even told you what you are…well let me do the honours…"

"Kim! Don't listen to him!" I heard a familiar annoying voice shout, making me turn my attention to the blond haired boy.

"Naruto!" Mar shouted with joy, as everyone turned their attention to him. "You came!"

"Of course I came! Do you think I would let you guys hog all the fun!" Naruto grinned, making the blind boy look his way."

"Uzumaki…Naruto…Kyuubi's vessel…" He whispered as he pulled out a kunai. "Your friend is trapped inside the ice mirrors…I recommend you go help him…"

With that Naruto took off towards the ice mirrors leaving Kumohike to his story…

"Now that that's settled…tell me Kyosenai? Are you familiar with the legend of Kumotama? Or as others call it…the Legend of Kyosenai?" Kumohike asked with a smug grin. "No? Then let me tell you…About a hundred years ago there was an evil dragon demon named Kumotama that destroyed all in its path in the village of the cloud. Many tried to stop it but no matter how hard they tried…this vile monster crushed them with its powerful claws…But then, when the sun fell on the last day of its fifty year rain he left an encryption on a huge stone in the village that read: _After my century of imprisonment… on the eleventh day of the twelfth month when the moon is a new I shall return in the soul of the first born child. With that vessel I shall bring forth your demise and destruction…_You Kyosenai…are the apocalypse! Everyone hates you! Even…Kakashi…"

"No…no…you're lying…you're a fricken liar!" I screamed as I turned my attention to everything. Mar was just as scared as I was…but not as shocked, the sound of senbon needles had died down…even Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped their fight to hear this story. That's when it came out…the words that proved it all… "Tell them Kakashi-niisan…tell them…please…"

Kakashi lowered his head in shame; making me collapse to my knees in tears…My whole life was a lie. A horrible lie someone made up to hide the truth of what I really was…a monster. At that moment I wanted to wake up…wake up from it all…I wanted to open my eyes to the sound of Kakashi banging pot lids together, trying to wake me up with that grin on his face…but I couldn't the pain was too real to be a dream…I hung my head in despair feeling my heart being torn apart then suddenly…I couldn't breath. My lungs where being crushed by something, I looked forward to see Kumotama smirking at me as he squeezed harder on my throat.

"Kumohike-sensei stop!" I heard a faint voice scream. "We were suppose to bring Kumotama back not kill him!"

"Shut up Sara" I heard another voice hiss, followed by a slapping noise. "We must finish him off!"

I knew it was the end for me, since Kumohike's hand just seemed to get tighter around my neck and out of the corner of my eye I could see a kunai coming towards us, aiming for one of the muscles in my neck…

_Good bye…cruel life…_I thought as everything became blurry, when suddenly…I was coughing my lungs out as the air returned to them. I could also feel someone holding me tight as if they never wanted to let me go. It was then I realized who it was. "Kakashi-sensei? But I thought- I thought you hated me…"

"I never hated you Kim…but back then I was too stupid to realize what I had…back then…I thought everyone wanted something from me, that they only liked me for what I was…I hated everyone…but I couldn't let that hate out on anyone…but…when I saw you in that alleyway all alone with no one to help you… I thought 'She must have it worse then I do…' I found a way to let my hate out on someone…but all you ever wanted was to see me happy…I let it out on the only person I cared about…" He whispered as he held me tighter, making tears begin to swell in my eyes. "I'm sorry…if I ever made you think I hated you…"

I looked up and hugged Kakashi since I could never hate him. Not even when I was growing up did I yell at him or scream "I hate you" because I cared about him too much. Even when he would hit me by accident, I would just give him a smile and hug him. It was then I realized when he hugged me back that there was something warm running down his back. I traced it up his vest to about 6 kunais in his back, all of them dripping blood…he had taken that hit for me.

"KAKASHI YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Zabuza Shouted as he ran full speed at us with his sword ready to cut. I couldn't just stand there and watch Kakashi get hurt! I had to do something! It was then I realized he was that special someone I wanted to protect…Even if it kills me!

**Kakashi's Point Of View**

There was a vast silence on the field as everyone watched in shock, even Zabuza who committed the crime was in shock… for his sword had cut her at a complete angle from the shoulder to the heart…

"Hehehe looks like your weapon wasn't good for anything but a shield…" Kumohike laughed as Zabuza kicked her off his sword and onto the ground. Swiftly I grabbed her and jumped back away from Zabuza's swinging sword. I could feel a whole bunch of mixed emotions inside of me; Sorrow, hate towards Zabuza, but most of all…pain. I could feel my heart being crushed by just looking at her…Knowing that I couldn't do anything to save her. I placed my hand over her painful eyes, shutting them close for the last time...

"Why…Kumohike-sensei?" I could hear his student sob as I walked towards Mar. "Why did you kill your own child!"

"Don't you dare call that monster my child!" Kumohike shouted as he slapped her across the face while I kissed Kim on the forehead one last time before placing her gently on the ground next to Mar.

"Zabuza!" I shouted in a deadly tone as I got up and faced him. "My mission no longer concerns me…This fight is personal…"

**Mar's Point of View**

I kneeled down next to Kim and began to stroke her hair. She looked so peaceful. "You want to know something Tasuna-san? When I was a kid…I only had one friend…and that was Sasuke…but Sasuke was always too busy hanging out with his brother then hanging with me…So I was always alone with no one to talk to…Every girl in Konoha hated my guts because I was friends with Sasuke…So I was considered a loner…It came to a point where I didn't even want to go to school because I was scared everyone would glare at me…I was so alone…But…then one day in the first grade, around November I met Kim…She was more scared then I was of school and she was new there…I was so happy when she smiled at me and told me that everything was ok…and even though she was the top student…" I went on as my voice began to crack up and tears began to form in my eyes. "She would always finish her things first and help me with things I didn't understand till I understood them clearly…even one time when I fell asleep during Kakashi-sensei's genjutsu lecture…she sat in DT with me writing eight hundred words…I had to write "I will not let my guard down on a genjutsu…" and she had to write… "I will not test genjutsus on my fellow class mates."…But not once did I tell her how much her friendship meant to me! Kim I'm so sorry!" I cried as I began to bawl on her chest. I wanted more then anything to see her smile one last time…to hear her tell me everything was gonna be ok…but now she was gone…and I'm never gonna see her again!

**? Point of View (?)**

I looked up into the clear blue sky above me…like a vast ocean that had seemed to move to the heavens. The grass felt like a cushion of flowers that swayed in the wind…then I wondered… "Where am I? The last thing I remembered was…protecting Kakashi from Zabuza's slash…" Then it all hit me like a huge sack of bricks, I'm dead! "Ok ok calm down Kim this has to all be a dream…" I told myself over and over again but as far as I could see there was nothing but a flowery field and the endless blue sky above it.

My first notion was to yell out to see if anyone was there but all I got was the wind blowing through the field and my hair… "I want to see Mom and Dad…" I whispered to myself as I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I hated being alone. I couldn't stand it at all… "I want to see Mar, Naruto and Sasuke…I want to see Kakashi-oniisan again…"

"Aw don't cry chu" A babyish voice said, making me look up to see a little creature no bigger then a piece of paper. It had long black ears with little things on the tip of them like upside down tear drops (three on each ear). His head was kinda like a spongy oval with big emerald eyes and a black crescent moon on his forehead. His wore a red collar with a big cat bell on it and his body was kinda like a bunny's but his tail was like a stubby black lizard tail with the same three upside down pattern. His stomach, feet and his tiny dragon like wings where black while the rest of him was white. "Everything will be fine chu!"

"W-who are you?" I asked a bit stunned at the talking creature that kinda reminded me of a super cute plushie that had no mouth. "And where am I?"

"I am the Great Kumotama! And this is Purgatory chu!" The little creature jumped with joy. Making me freak out completely inside. This little guy was the demon that destroyed Kumogakure centuries ago? Man those people of the Cloud reeeaaally where over reactive scaredy cats…

"You're Kumotama! THE Kumtama! As in the demonic being that crushed the Cloud to pieces!" I asked really shocked. "But your so…"

The little Dragon cut off, "Diminutive? Meagre? Microscopic? Minuscule? Pitiful? Puny? Runty? Shrimpy? Feeble? Doltish? Retarded? Simple? Gro-"

"CUTE!" I squealed as I huggled the fluffy miniature beast, there was no way that cute little guy could be a monster.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that to happen. Chu." The little dragon purred as he looked up at me a bit teary. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Chuuu!"

"Hey don't cry, what done is done…" I whispered to the little creature as I gently pet him. "Even if I where able to find a way to get rid of you it would be pointless since nothing will be able to make me return to earth…"

"You see…it was a misunderstanding…" The little dragon mumbled as I looked down on him. "When the world first started…when the nine demons of the earth still walked the earth…seven guardian dragons protected the small villages from them…their names from weakest to strongest where: Kaijin Dragon of Ashes, Mizu Dragon of Waters, Tsuchi Dragon of Nature, my brother…Hagane Dragon of Darkness and War, Kasai Dragon of Flames, Kaze Dragon of Winds and myself Kumotama Dragon of Storms and Light. But as time passed we where no longer needed so the villages sealed us up in masks and hide us…all but me…Because the Cloud was such a troubled Nation I got to stay and protect them for a price…I would only have a fifty year life span and return after a century…but 114 years ago your ancestor found away for me to live longer. By taking over a new born child on my next return I could live as long as the vessel, I was pleased with this idea so I favoured him by saying I would use his descendent as my vessel. When the time came where they found out who the vessel was gonna be…you're father Kumohike was furious…So he spread a lie through his brother the Raikage that I was a demonic force that crushed all in my path…and because of that…you were hated for no apparent reason…I'm sorry…Chu."

I couldn't believe it…all that pain I had to suffer was for no reason…but I didn't feel full of anger or hate but just surprise and a relief that filled me. "Don't be sorry Kumotama" I smiled as I wiped his big eyes. "I'm actually kind happy that this misunderstanding happened. Because if it weren't for that incident, I would never have met Hiroshima and his wife Yuna, Rin, Obito, the forth, Mar, Naruto, Sasuke,…Kakashi-niisan…or even you. If it weren't for all of you…I would still be stuck in that alleyway, alone and confused. And if you ask me…I'm would rather die now knowing I grew up with such great friends then keep living with the thought that something was missing in my life."

I'm not entirely sure what it was I said but as soon as I said it Kumotama began to cry again but this time he actually hugged me back.

"I'm so happy someone as kind as you where chosen as my vessel! Chu!" Kumotama cried as I pat his fluffy little head. "Oh and by the way this isn't how you die. Chu."

"What…" I asked a bit dumbfound.

"I saved all your internal and minor organs when Zabuza slashed you. Chu." The little dragon grinned. "And I also closed your wound before you bled to death."

"Then you mean I can go back home!" I asked with a lot of hope in my voice.

"Yup!" he grinned as I hugged him again with joy. "But you'll be completely drained of your chakra…chu"

"Oh…" I mumbled as I stopped. Then an idea came to me. "Wait! What if you took over my body till the fight was over?"

"Hmm…that could work!" Kumotama cheered. "If you don't mind me beating the living day lights out of Kumohike and his students. Chu."

"Be my guest" I told him, making him dance around a bit. He was just so cute!

We where about to go back to the real world when a little rabbit hopped on Kumotama and began bawling its eyes out. "PWEASE CWOUDO-CHAN DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But Yama-chan I gotta go back with my vessel Kimmi-chan to save her loved ones! Chu!" The little dragon cried as he pushed the spazing bunny off of him.

"Awwwww…" The bunny cried as it hugged Kumotama again. "But someone wants to speak with her before you weave!"

"Me?" I asked a bit confused. "Who?"

"Him!" The little rabbit answered as Zabuza's partner should up, making me stand my ground. "He has something to say to you! Right Haku?"

_Haku? As in the kid me and Naruto met in the forest Haku? _I thought to myself as he removed his mask to show me I was right.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you…" Haku whispered as he bowed down in apology.

"It's ok" I smiled as he looked up at me. "Some things are not in our control and some are. So don't worry about it ok?"

"Hazzah Cwoudo-chan!" Yama cried. "Your vessew is so kind!"

This made Haku smile, but I kinda giggled a bit at that comment. Haku then spoke up. "Maybe if we would have met somewhere else…we could have become friends."

"You're already my friend Haku" I smiled as I gave him a hug. "And I hope that person you find special to you finds you again."

"Like wise" He smiled as I let go. Soon we said our good byes and were off!

**3rd Person Point of View**

Mar was breaking up inside when she found out Sasuke was dead too as Naruto seemed to have gone berserk and began to attack Kumohike and the blind kid. Sara sat next to Mar and Tasuna, trying to find a way to bring Kim back…but nothing was working.

"I'm so sorry…" Sara whispered as she looked down. "If only I knew what David and Kumohike-sensei where up to I could have stopped all of it…now it's too late…"

"Zabuza I'll kill you!" Kakashi shouted in the background as he ran at the ninja full speed with Raikiri in hand.

"David now is our chance!" Kumohike shouted while David shot Naruto into a genjutsu. "Now is our chance…to kill them all!"

Kumohike ran full speed at where Mar, Sara and Tasuna were. Making Mar freeze in fear. By the time Kakashi was able to get away from Zabuza it was too late…Kumohike had already reached them…

"KIM!" Mar screamed as loud as she could out of fear of dieing as she waited for that devastating blow.

"ASHIGE KUDAKU! Smash Kick" A voice shouted, sending Kumohike flying fifty feet in to the air.

Everyone looked in shock as the watched a familiar figure lower its leg and speak. "Are you guys ok?" It said in a bit of a deep voice as if the voice of a young man. Mar began to cry tears of joy when she finally realized who this figure was. Making get up and hug it.

"Kim…you're ok!" She cried as her friend smiled at her, but this smile wasn't the same smile Mar was so use to. It was a bit childish in a way but still serious. "I'm so happy you're ok…"

"I'm not Kim…" The figure said with the same smile, making Mar look at her. "Kim's resting right now. But don't worry she'll be ok."

"Kumtama-senpai?" Sara asked in shock as she kneeled in front of the figure. He looked like Kim but his eyes were a cool emerald and his voice was childish yet serious like his smile. "It's an honour to finally meet the great Kumotama."

"You're a very good person Sara-chan." Kumo said as he made her get up. "David-san could learn a lot from you."

"K-Kumotama…" Kumohike gasped in fear as he got up. "B-but how!"

"Don't ever judge a demon vessel Kumohike…now I'll punish you for your deeds of hate towards your own child…" Kumo hissed as he began to run at Kumohike, just to get stopped by David.

"Kumotama…we meet at last." David smirks as he blocked Kumo. "Now fight me…"

"Ryomasa David…you're the main reason I was brought to this world…" Kumo hissed as he glared at the blind young man.

"So you know huh?" David laughed as he pushed away from Kumo. "You can't win Kumotama…the age of your body decides how mush power you have! At the age of 1-7 you have as much strength as a new born…at the age of 8-10 an infant and right now you have the power of a toddler. Your vessel would have to be twenty to kill me!"

"Is that so…" Kumo smirked as he began to make hand seals at an alarming speed. "If that's the case…then we'll have to change it won't we?"

Kumohike watched in fear as Kumo placed his hands on the ground, making a huge green circle with the symbol of a crescent moon inside a sun was formed.

"KUROKKU KIRE Broken Clocks" Kumo shouted as the green light surrounded the whole square meter. Within it the wood became older and grew little specks of grass. But that wasn't all that it did. When the light vanished the vessel known as Kyosenai stood no more. Instead a young woman with flowing brown hair in her early twenties stood in her place. Everyone watched in shock as the girl stepped forward and smirked at him as she cracked her knuckles.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kumotama!" David demanded as he stepped back from the woman.

"Bakaro…" She mumbled in a deep voice. "I am Kumotama!"

"Impossible! He used the time placement jutsu!" Kumohike shouted in fear as Kumo ran at David full speed, ready to kill him.

"Time placement?" Mar asked really confused as Sara cheered Kumotama on. "What's that?"

"The time placement jutsu is when the user increases or decreases the time around them using chakra. It's a very high level jutsu that not even the Kages can master!"

"David we must get out of here!" Kumohike shouted as David flew into the ground. "Or else that monster will kill us both!"

"Who are you calling a monster?" Kumo hissed as he kicked Kumotama into the air.

"We'll meet again…Kumotama…." David whispered as he grabbed Kumohike and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Kakashi's point of view**

The fight was almost over when Gatou showed up will all his men, ready to kill all of us.

"Zabuza you're no longer needed…" Gatou laughed as he stepped on Haku. Naruto began shouting at Zabuza about how Haku was his friend. I didn't even want to hear him…But it seemed he got through to him, making him grab a kunai in his mouth and run through Gatou's men cutting them with the kunai till he reached Gatou himself. Swiftly Zabuza cut Gatou's head off, making roll through his men.

"You bastard! You killed our only source of cash!" One of the men shouted as they where about to attack again when the people of the village showed up with everything they had, just to protect the village.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted as the little boy waved back to him. Naruto then smirked as he made an army of clones, giving me the idea that I might as well join in.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu…" I mumbled as I created a few clones, whish was enough to scare Gatou's men off.

"Kakashi…" Zabuza mumbled as I walked up to him. "please…take me to him…"

I didn't say anything, just place my forehead protector over my left eye and remove all the weapons and such…I picked him up and took him to where Haku was resting, placing him next to him…

"If only I could go to the place you are…" Zabuza whispered to his dear friend as he closed his eyes. To tell you the truth…I felt jealous of Zabuza…if only I could see her one last time…

"Kakashi-sensei! You won't believe it!" Mar shouted with joy as this brown haired woman walked up to me along with her. "Kim's alive!"

"What…" I asked completely shocked. "Where is she?"

"Yeah! You should have seen it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Kim kicked Kumohike really really high into the air then she ran at him but that blind dude got in the way so she used this strange jutsu and became older and kicked his ass!"

And then it hit me…the brown haired woman was… "Kim?" I asked really shocked.

"Yes and no" She said, making me really confused. "Kim's resting right now. So I better get going."

"So…you must be Kumotama then." I assumed, since this person's eyes were not the same hazel eyes I remember and the voice was a bit different.

"Correct, but you can call me Cloud. Kai!" She said as she was surrounded by a puff of smoke, making the child I remember fall into my arms. Fast asleep.

"Is that Kim? Or Kumotama?" Sara asked a bit confused.

"Kakashi-niisan… that tickles…" the brown haired girl mumbled in her sleep, making a smile come to face. I couldn't describe how happy it made me to see that peaceful sleeping face again.

"Sasuke-kun is awake! Yay!" Sara squealed as he sat up to see what was going on.

"Sasuke you're ok!" Mar shouted as she hugged him, "I thought I lost you too!"

"What the hell are you talking about Mar?" Sasuke mumbled as he began to remember what happened. "Where's Kim? Is she ok?"

"Shhhh" I shushed him as I got Kim on my back.

I could feel this feeling inside of me, a feeling that I just kept ignoring till now…love her…not like how a brother loves his sister…or how a friend loves another friend…but that kind of love you show to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with…But…how could I possibly tell her? If I tell her I wouldn't just destroy that relationship of brother and sister…I might lose her too…

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up to find myself in Tasuna's house again covered in bandages…Could it have been a dream? I looked up to see Kakashi-oniisan sleeping next to me with his arm over me while covered in bandages too. Dream or not I was happy to see him. I didn't want to disturb his sleep so I just leaned my head against him. All I ever wanted was to see Kakashi-niisan happy…even if it meant…I was completely out of the picture…Forever…

------------------------------------------------------

Kiddo:-Flops to the ground while twitching- So much writing…

Skyy: Whoa ten whole pages! That's a new record Kiddy-chan! Kiddy-chan?

Kiddo: ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzz

Skyy: Awww –places blanket on her- Next one is a skit so stay tuned for skit two. "Why me of all people?" The Flash back skit! Nyt!


	12. Skit two:Why Me off all People?

Kiddo: Hi peeps! This is skit two! Called "Why me of all people"

Sakura: Hai! Ingenious as always Kiddo-chan!

Kiddo: -Sweat drop- Umm Sakura-Chan could you not talk like that…

Sakura: Hai Kiddo-chan!

Kiddo: -sweat drop- Uhh ok…I don't own Naruto or any other animes or any of their characters!

Sakura: But she does own a big black Mokona plushie named Squishy Alias Mokona!

Kiddo: Exaco! And this skit will be in the point of view of our main man Kakashi!

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT WEIRDO KYOSENAI!

Kiddo:-sweatdrop- Shut up Sakura

Sakura: Hai!

Kiddo: Doi I miss Naruto…and I'm REALLY sorry I took so long Vacation and stuff you know.

**Summary: Kakashi can't stand his life anymore ever since his father died a shameful death, leaving him with his abusive Aunt and uncle on his father's side. To make matters worse…no one stops it. Not knowing what to do anymore, Kakashi decides to take the way out his father took. But when he meets someone who understands his pain, he changes his path to protect her at all cost. **

_Papa…how long has it been? Five? Six months? No…only three…just three long painful months filled with shame…_

_I hate the foster parents they forced me to stay with…Only relatives left, but they hate me…they abuse me papa…they hit me when they have nothing better to do…Papa…I'm sick of it all…I'm freeing myself…_

It was a cold rainy night that day but I didn't care…it was perfect! Everyone in their homes dealing with their own grief and sorrow leaving myself to me deeds…

_It's beautiful Papa…a simple scene so beautiful yet sad. _I thought to myself as I clenched my umbrella tightly in my hand while the rain made its petty-patting on it. _Its perfect Papa…no one will know…no one will care if I set myself free with your momentum…I'll take my leave the same way you did…feeding the earth with your sorrows and fears…your "Insane" attempts…_

I ran through the rain, hearing nothing but my own footsteps in the cold night. Then I saw it…your grave…that grave that no one came to that day you died…Only me and the same damned rain…_Papa...that shame you hold over whelms me...your idea of a clear picture is nothing but a blank...your idea of pure is nothing to me but snow...Your scars and wounds mean nothing to anyone anymore_ _but to the dead that whisper your name...My pain will only be in the same as yours...but the dead will feed from that pain more then it could from you in these three months...Papa...I hated you for leaving me...I hate you now_…_I'm alone papa...no one can help me now...No on-_

_CRASH! _I heard a loud noise ring through the rain, a shatter that breaks the silence I hold so dear to me…A black cat. But this cat was different…Its eyes where a misty blue, a blue that could hypnotizes you into doing what ever it wanted you to do. It was then that I realized…It had me hooked…

Quickly it ran down the road, making my movements as quick and sly in attempts to try and catch up with it…I followed him into an alleyway, where I heard the strangest thing…crying.

Slowly I began to walk towards it, making a figure hurled up in its knees behind an old trashcan where you couldn't see it unless you looked hard enough. That's when I saw her…

A little girl with brown messy short hair wearing ripped clothes while covered in bruises, cuts and even burns while blood slipped through her cuts. I couldn't believe it…who could have done something so terrible to a child…to make things worse…she was only three…I looked for something I could use to cover her up and get her out of the rain, when I spotted a note on the floor next to her that read: _Warning: This is Kyosenai, a putrid demon with no hope in this world but death! If you dare to try and save her, your efforts will end in pain! She'll kill you when the time is right…you've been warned…_

I couldn't believe what I was reading; it made no sense! _This can't be right…but if it's true…then I guess I have no choice then to put her out of her misery..._I thought to myself as I looked at her again, that's when I noticed her hazel eyes…her eyes where just like mine...Full of pain and sorrow…it was then it hit me. She was abused…like me…but she had it worse…

"Don't be frightened, I'm not gonna hurt you…" I whispered as I kneeled down in front of her and extended my hand out to her, making her flinch. I didn't really know what to do since I didn't think someone that young would understand anything but pain. Then it hit me, I had to show her that I trusted her with something that I didn't even trust my own sensei or team members with…my identity. Slowly with hesitation I removed my mask, showing her that I trusted her with myself. "I trust you…" I whispered as she passed out from blood lose, making me pick her up and run to the hospital in the poring rain.

_Papa…I didn't know there was someone just like me out there…no…not like me, worse off then me…Papa I want to protect her…so that she has a better life then this… _

"Did you see the patient in room 206?" I heard a faint voice whisper as I rested my head on the bed next to me, trying to sleep. "the poor child, who could have done such a deed?" "I know…but the thing that I can't believe is that his here now…when he wasn't even here when we tried to save his father…"Another voice whispered, making me feel uneasy. "Now his here with that little girl as if she meant the world to him. When the truth is…he probably just met her today."

Hearing them say that made me feel like puking, it happened all the time when someone talked about "him". But they kept going…talking about my disgraceful father!

(Three Months Ago)

"Papa your home!" The little boy with silvery hair shouted with joy as he hugged his father with all his might, not wanting to let go. "How was your mission?"

"Not now Kakashi…I'm tired…" His father replied as he went into his room, gazing at the picture of his wife and two sons. _Has it really been…five years since you both died? Has it really been this long since I held you in my arms? I can't take it anymore…I'm a disgrace to Konoha..._

As time went by Hatake Sakumo began to lose his sanity. Till finally on the brink of insanity he murdered himself right in front of his eight year old son who swore to that day he would kill all emotions and only follow the rules…But due to the cruelty of his aunt and uncle his mind began to snap till this day…

"Will you two stop yacking…I need you to run an important errand." A deeper voice interrupted, making me snap back to reality. "I need you two to interrogate the patient in room 206. No one that young with that many cuts bleeding constantly should be able to survive longer then an hour…" "Hai Hatori-sensei!" The two other voices answered in union as a few foot steps began to enter the room. At that time I felt something move from the bed as if sitting up. Before I knew it I heard gasps and high pitch awws, as if they where trying to burst my ear drums open.

"She's so cute!" One of them shouted, making me want to shoot myself. For adults they where sure a lot louder then the crazy preppy girls back at the academy, thank god I graduated and became a chuunin at the age of six before they rotted my brain. "Don't you agree Inoue-chan?" "Of course!" The other nurse squealed with joy as the foot steps got closer, making the girl shake in fear at the high pitched nurses. Then again so would I if I was in her place. "I've never seen such a cute little girl! What's your name sweetie?" I could feel the girl hesitate at the idea of giving two complete strangers her name, maybe since she felt unsecured of what they might do to her.

The two nurses' simple info gathering questions began to turn into a complete hour of unsuccessful interrogation, which made them pretty tired out and impatient since all the got out of her was a few head movements and maybe even a whimper or two. "Misha-chan this is getting us no where!" One of the nurses finally shouted in frustration, making the little girl jolt back. "I can't think of any other questions!" The other nurse shouted in anger making the little girl burst into tears and hide under the blankets.

Quickly the nurses began to panic as they tried to calm the little girl down, but in the end they ended up running out the door screaming "Hatori-sensei!" over and over again. Slowly I opened my eyes and placed my chin on my arms, thinking of something to say to the child named Kyosenai. "Oi, stop crying like that…you're gonna scare someone…" I mumbled, making the little girl stop and look at me. I was able to get a better look of this child I had saved; she had short messy brown hair that seemed to be ripped out in some places and one of her big dull hazel eyes had a bandage over it. Her cuts from before were rapped in clean bandages making them a bit unnoticeable but they where still bleeding a bit. "You…have the same eyes as I do…" She finally whispered, making me snap out of thought and look up at her. "You…saved my life…didn't you Mr."

"That's right," I simply replied as I sat up, not thinking my dull answer would make a difference to her. But I was wrong…A small glowing smiled crept to her lips, making her say. "Thank you, Mr." I didn't know why but for some reason just watching her sit there smiling at me, made me want to smile too…Something I haven't done in such a long time. "You're welcome" I answered, giving her a small smile. "My names Kakashi, what's yours?" "Kyosenai…" She mumbled then flinched, confusing the hell out of me. "Please don't hit me…" "Hit you? Why would I do that?" I asked completely confused.

"Because…that's a name they call the demon Kumotama…" She mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. I felt a sense of curiosity overwhelm me; making me ask her what happened to her without thinking. Amazingly enough she told me what she went through.

By the time she was through with telling me how she got every single cut, I couldn't bare to listen to anymore of it. "It's gonna be ok now…" I whispered as I hugged her, making her stop her tear jerking story. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." "Kakashi-san…" She whispered as she rested her head on me.

"THERE YOU ARE MASKED BOY!" I heard a familiar voice yell in the door way, making Kyosenai hug me tighter in fear. "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" "Obito-kun don't yell, we're in a-EEEK! Kakashi-kun! I didn't realize you visited your little cousin at the hospital!" Rin squealed happily as she skipped to the other side of the bed. "She's not my cousin Rin-chan…I found her this afternoon in an alleyway…" I simply answered as I looked down at Kyosenai, who seemed to be a bit confused. "Don't worry their not gonna hurt you. Well…Rin-chan won't but I'm not sure about goggle boy over there…" "Oi masked boy, keep your slimy comments to yourself…" Obito pouted as Rin began to hug the dumb struck little girl. Soon enough Rin whispered. "Aww you're so cute! I wish I had a little sister that was so cute. What's your name sweetie?" "Kyosenai…" the little child answered, making a bell go off in both Rin and Obito's head.

"Oi, masked boy can we talk to you for a second, away from the kid?" Obito asked as we all got up and walked to the other side of the room. "Umm Kakashi-kun isn't that the name of that demon dragon from Kumogakure?" Rin whispered a bit shocked. "Yes that's right." I answered with a simple nod. "Oi…if Yondaime-sensei finds out about this he'll get suspicious…" Obito mumbled as he crossed his arms and began to ponder. "I got it!" Rin shouted, making all of us jump back a bit. "Sorry, but we'll ask her if she likes her name and if not we can give her a nickname." "That's a great idea Rin-chan!" Obito agreed as he slammed his fist into his hand. Soon enough we walked back to the hospital bed and sat down next to Kyosenai, asking her if she would like a nickname. Of course after a hopeless 2 hours of trying to think of a good nickname, Obito exploded. "I can't think of anymore names!" which gave Rin a head ache, making her scream. "Obito-bosu shut up!" "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" I finally shouted at the top of my lungs, making Obito and Rin blink at me…of course it was followed by Kyosenai's crying session. "Oh shoot…I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry!" "Way to go Masked Boy! Now she won't stop crying!" Obito yelled at me in frustration.

I couldn't take his stupidity anymore, I was angry enough with all that had happened today. "You're all bark and no bite Goggle Boy!" I yelled back in frustration, not carrying if I killed him in the process. "Will you two stop fighting? You're making it worse!" Rin yelled at both us as she tried to calm Kyosenai down. "It's alright, it's gonna be ok, alright Kim?" "Kim?" Obito asked a bit confused. "Why would you call her that?" "Because Kim is old English for 'Chief', I studied it a while back." Rin answered proudly. "That's a pretty good idea Rin-chan" I answered, making her blush a bit. "We'll call you Kim, does that sound good?" "Hai!" She finally agreed as I placed my hand on her head. "Then it's settled, your nickname is gonna be Kim, ok?"

_Dad, for the first time in my life I got to find out what true happiness feels like. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I could find such happiness anywhere else. Thank you, thank you for helping her find me._

Since that day we would always visit Kim in the hospital until a few days before Hiroshima-senseiand his wife adopted her. I learned the cold truth that day…We where sitting there telling her how neat Konoha is and all the great stuff that happened when she turned to face the window in horror. I didn't understand what was wrong till she began screaming her head off, making Rin hug her tightly as she screamed her head off. The doctors and nurses began to run to the room as I realized what was going on. A man with sinister eyes and a sinister grin was smiling at her. As if satisfied with what he had accomplished.

Quickly I ran at the open window, tossing a kick at the figure. I flew out the window with the stranger flying off guard, hitting the pavement with a large _THUD_! "Who are you and what did you do to Kim!" I demanded as I ran at him and punched him, making him laugh. "You got a lot of nerve kid…" With that I felt myself pressured into a genjutsu, making me fall to my knees in pain. "You got a lot of nerve letting that kid live after I went through all the trouble of making the note. But no you just had to rescue her, didn't you? Well goes what kid…you just gave the demon Kumotama a fighting chance…" He whispered as he kicked me in the stomach, making me fall over in pain. "W-what are you talking about?" I managed to say in pain as he picked me up by my shirt. "That kid is my daughter and the viscous demon Kumotama…and you just saved her…" He hissed at me as he tossed me to the floor. "If you think you can save her kid then your wrong…I'll kill her when she's a tad older. Bye" With that he took off into the night laughing at what he told me. I couldn't believe him…Kim wouldn't be able to destroy the village…would she? Why me of all people did this happen to…


	13. The Chunin Exam's begin!: Mixed Emotions

Kiddo: Yay! I got it out faster! –Dances around-

Roy: Huh? How did I get here?

Kiddo: O.O OMG! IT'S ROY MUSTANG! –glomps him-

Roy: -Runs away- Get this crazy woman away from me!

Kiddo: Roy, come back! –Runs after him-

Kakashi:-The culprit who brought Roy there- Now she can glomp someone else and I can read my book. –Happy- Oh and Kiddo doesn't own Naruto, any of its characters or Roy Mustang from FMA (Full Metal Alchemist, which she doesn't own either)

Roy:-gets tired- can't –huff- run –puff- anymore…

Kiddo:-glomps him- Kukuku I got you! –Grins- Oh and we got a new summary! Yay! Like a new season lol. Enjoy! –Huggles unconscious Roy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: After the mission on the bridge Kim now knows about the truth about Kumotama. But when she thinks things are getting better they get crazier! The Chunin exams are now here! But that's not all. Kyosenai meets a boy and his team. Although for some reason, he looks just like her! Then there's the boy from the sand that makes her heart ache every time see she's him and to make matters worse, Sasuke's acting stranger then usual!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It's been a week now since we got back from the bridge, and everything seems back to normal. Sasuke still fights with Naruto, Kakashi-Oniisan fully recovered yesterday, Mar is back to being her happy-go lucky self and I told my parents what happened on the bridge. But a few things changed. Sara begged us to let her come with us to Konoha, now she's a nurse at the hospital who flirts with Kakashi-Oniisan every other Tuesday. And I had to go to the Hokage's office with Oniisan to explain the truth of Kumotama to him the way Cloud told me. But other then _that_ everything is the way it use to be. Or so I thought it was…_

"Well that's all for today guys," Kakashi yawned as he gave a large stretch, much like when he gets up in the mornings. "Man I'm beat…" I laughed a bit at his last comment since he didn't do anything but read his book like he always does. But I guess he was till tired from the chakra lose, I know I was. "But Kakashi-sensei, you didn't do anything!" Naruto complained as he kept glaring at Sasuke. "Whatever…I'm going to go train…" Sasuke mumbled as he turned around and walked towards the training ground. "Sasuke-kun!" We heard a high pitched voice yell, just to see Sakura run towards him. "I was wondering, if you like to go on a date with me?" "Why don't you train…your probably as weak as Mar…besides…I would rather kiss a tarantula then go out with you…" Sasuke said coldly as he walked away, just to stop and turn around to say. "And if you don't believe me…bring me a tarantula…" "Sasuke-kun you're so mean to me…" Sakura cried as Mar stood there with her mouth hung open. "W-weak!" Mar shouted in anger. "Sasuke how dare you say that to your best friend!" "I just remembered I have to file my report to Hokage-sama!" Kakashi nervously said as he disappeared from the scene. "And I just remembered, my mom told me to pick up some stuff from the store!" I nervously said as well as I took off in a flash step.

As soon as I was a few blocks away from them I began to walk to the store, pondering what my mom wanted me to get for her at the store. Then I remembered she gave me a list, so I pulled it out. _Let's see...liter of milk, a loaf of bread, eggplants, tomatoes, kale, chick peas, garlic…yuck, leek, jeez mom sure needs a lot of vegetables…lets see what else…Fruit. This shouldn't be too hard…Dad's really picky when it comes to fruit. Oranges, apples, pears, bananas…wait Dad's allergic to bananas..., quarter pound of fish and beef…_ "Jeez I thought Mom went shopping a few days ago!" I said to myself out loud as I stuck the list back into my pocket, just to run into someone.

"Oops sorry about that," The voice said, making me look to see a boy that was the same height I was. He had light blue eyes and light blue hair, he wore a sleeveless black shirt and dark blue camo pants. He also wore a strange forehead protector with a symbol I didn't recognize before. "Didn't see you there." "Oh no, it's ok, I'm the one that should be sorry" I smiled as I stuck my hand out. "I'm Haisuke Kyosenai but everyone calls me Kim." "Ainoko Skyy, nice to meet'cha chief." He grinned as he shook my hand. "So where are you heading?"

"To the store to buy some stuff that my mom wanted." I mumbled at the fact the list was huge.

"That's cool, mind if I come with you?" He asked with a huge grin. "I'm here for the Chunin exams so I have no idea where anything is."

"The Chunin exams?" I asked a bit confused since I didn't realize they where here so quickly. "That's pretty cool, what village are you from?"

"Kumogakure," He simply replied as we began to walk to the store. "But I want to create my own village someday, that's my dream!"

"That's pretty cool" I answered, amazed at his dream to create his own village. "Is that forehead protector from the village you want to make?"

"You bet!" He grinned again as we made it to the store. With that, Skyy helped me buy all the stuff I needed. Then we headed to my house while I told Skyy about my parents and such. "Wow that's pretty cool, having a guardian demon inside you and being the sister of the famous 'Sharingan Kakashi'" Skyy added in after I was done. I was about to say something when I heard a scream.

"Skyy hold these for a sec." I quickly said as I gave him the groceries, then flash stepped over there. When I got there a strange boy and a strange girl from the village hidden in the sand was hurting the Hokage's grandson. Swiftly I watched as Sasuke tossed a rock at this hand, making him drop the boy. At that time I grabbed Konohamaru and stopped on the other side of them.

"Sasuke-kun that was awesome!" Sakura shouted, but everyone didn't seem to notice since they couldn't find Konohamaru!

"You ok?" I asked as I kneeled down to his height, making him jump up and down in excitement. "That was so cool!" He shouted. "How did you do that?" "Oh just a little trick I learned from Kakashi-Oniisan." I smiled as Mar and the other two kids cheered.

"Shoot I told you we should have gotten out of here!" The girl shouted at the boy that was hurting Konohamaru. "Now we're gonna get beaten up by the demon!" I stood there confused for a few seconds then pointed at myself. "Who? You mean me?" "Of course I mean you!" The girl shouted in fear. "You would have to be a complete dumb ass not to know who Haisuke Kyosenai the Demon Child of both e Cloud and Konoha is." She said, making a light bulb appear above me. "Wow I'm that famous?" I asked a bit surprised about it then laughed. "Man I feel like Harry Potter!" "Yes that is a good analogy" Mar agreed as another voice joined in. "Kankuro…Temari…you're a disgrace to the village…" Said a strange boy that was hanging upside down in the sane tree Sasuke was in. "Gaara!" Kankuro shouted in fear as we all stood their confused. "I was wondering when you would talk!" I grinned, making him look at me. "You where there the whole time and I was wondering when you'd move." "Y-you…do you know who you're talking to!" Temari shouted in fear. "Yeah Gaara no Sato right?" I simply added as I stood there.

"Mar? Yoo-hoo earth to Mar!" Naruto shouted as he waved his hand in front of her dazed out face. "DAMN IT MAR! WAKE UP!"

"His so cooool…" Mar drooled as she stood there going all lovey eyed on Gaara. "And hot…hehehe"

"Gaara…Sensei wants to see us immediately…" Said another Boy with short brown hair and strangely familiar clothes. He also wore a strange mask that covered his entire face. He also came out of no where.

"Come on let's go…" Gaara simply said as he appeared on the street and began to walk pass me and Konohamaru, as Kankuro and Temari followed him. "I looked forward to fighting both you and your friend Uchiha Sasuke in the Chunin exams…Haisuke Kyosenai…" "Like wise…" I mumbled as I took a quick glance at him then the boy with the mask who just stood there. Making me feel completely uneasy. "My name is Misuka Juiko…I look forward to fighting you too…" He finally said as he walked away in the same direction. For some reason his voice seemed so familiar to me, just like his clothes…but the thing that sets off so many bells his the way he has one hand in one pocket and the other one has a glove that looks like a gardening glove or something with the kanji sign for "Fire" on it…_He kind of reminds me of…_

"Kimmy-chan!" I heard a familiar voice shout, making all of use look at Skyy, who was running with a few clones while carrying my bags of groceries. "You forgot your groceries" "Oh thank you so much Skyy-kun!" I smiled as I took some of the bags. "I really appreciate it!" "Oro? Who's this Kim?" Mar asked a tad confused. "I bet his your boyfriend!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared at Skyy. "Oh no, no, no. I'm Ainoko Skyy; I came here for the Chunin exams like most of the genin from the other villages." Skyy grinned as he waved his hands in front of his face. "But I got separated from my team and Kimmy-chan was nice enough to show me around! So I offered to help her with her groceries." "Awww, why can't we do stuff like that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, but before she could look at him. He was already off the tree and volunteering to carry my stuff. Before I knew it Skyy and Sasuke where having a glaring show down! And I think I even heard lighting in the background and all that other jazz…

"Skyy-kun! There you are!" A voice shouted, making them stop their show down. Just to see a girl with strawberry blond hair wearing what looks like a black sports bra that goes a bit above her belly button with laces in it but instead of showing her stomach, it's covered by a corset. She was also wearing a black skirt and a pair of black boots that lace up to the top of them. She also had her kunai holster tied to her right leg, while her hands had black fingerless gloves. "We've been looking all over for you! Adri-sensei is 'this close' to blowing her top!" "Sorry about that Alex-chan, I had to help Kimmy-chan carry some groceries!" Skyy grinned, making Alex scan me for a while. "Oh my god! Y-you look just like Kitsune!" She shouted in shock as she backed up a bit. "You have the same eyes and everything!" "Oi Alex-chan…don't be rude and introduce yourself" Skyy mumbled, making her nervously laugh. "Oh right sorry…" She smiled with a sweat drop. "My name is Hitsuhime Alexandra, but my friends call me Alex Shocker." "Nice to meet you Alex, my name is Haisuke Kyosenai. But my friends call me Kim. Oh and this is Sasuke" I said as I pointed at Sasuke, "That's Naruto" I said pointing to Naruto. "That's my best friend Mar." I said as I pointed at Mar "And that's…Sakura" I said pointing to Sakura. "K-Kyosenai!" She shouted in shock, making Skyy smack his forehead.

"Oi exalay… (Alex)" He whispered to her in Pig Latin. "Ixnay on the amilyfay elationray…" "Fine…" Alex sighed, making me look at them confused. "Well sorry we couldn't stay longer, but Adri-sensei might get REALLY mad at us…BYE!" With that Skyy and Alex took off, after giving me my groceries. Making me sigh a bit since I didn't really get to say good bye. After I got home, my mom was a bit worried that I was late so I had to explain to her what happened.

**Next day**

"Why do you think Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him here so early?" Nar asked Sasuke a bit confused of the short notice. "I'm not really sure Mar…" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the fish in the pond. But I didn't really pay attention since I was lost in my own thought…

_Alex had the same last name as my real father…Hitsuhime…but does that make us related somehow…I'm gonna have to ask her next time I see her…_

"Heeeellooo! Earth to Kim!" Naruto shouted in my ear. "Jeez I bet she's thinking about that Skyy kid or Kakashi-sensei or even…ROY!"

"Roy!" I shouted in shock, since I haven't heard that name is such a long time. Story behind it? I knew a boy named Roy back in the academy…I had a crush on him when I was six. But then his whole clan moved to the sand as part of a treaty thing with the sand…and I never saw him again. "How dare you remind me of Roy!" Quickly as if a reflex I rapped my hands around his neck and got ready to choke him. But I was soon stopped by Kakashi-Oniisan who appeared on top of the shrine.

"Kim…let go of Naruto's neck and step away from him" Kakashi said calmly with a small smile, as I stepped away from Naruto and began to pay attention. "Anyway…I've entered all four of you into the Chunin exams. But you don't have to enter if you don't feel like it. However if you do want to enter, then head over to the academy to sign up by tomorrow afternoon." With that Kakashi-Oniisan took off in a flash.

"I'm in, I still have so many questions I want to ask Alex!" I said with enthusiasm. _And I already made a few rivals…so I might as well go to fight them._

"Well if Kimmeh's going I'm going!" Mar cheered as she tossed her fist into the air. "Besides I want to see Gaara-kun again…"

"I'm in…" Sasuke mumbled as he stopped leaning on the bridge rail and began to walk home. "We'll all meet there tomorrow at nine…don't be late…"

"Alright! This is great! I'll get to prove to everyone what I can do!" Naruto shouted with joy, making me evilly grin at him.

"Naruto…I'm still gonna kill you…" I evilly grinned at him, making him shrink to the size of a mouse. "But I'll do it after the Chunin exams…"

That night I began to walk to Oniisan's house, since I sleep over at his house once a week but when I got there I saw Kakashi-Oniisan staring at the moon while sitting on his roof. "Oniisan, are you ok?" I asked as I walked up to him, making him convert his gaze towards me. "Yeah I'm fine…" He mumbled with a smile. "Just thinking…" "You seem a bit sad…is it something you want to talk about?" I asked, getting a bit worried about him. "Well…do you remember…Karin?" He asked me as his eyes began to show pain. Of course I remembered Karin…she was a she devil lying bitch that toyed Kakashi-Oniisan's heart...but he still loved her…I could tell…Every time he gets that look in his eyes I can tell…his thinking about her…

"Yeah, I remember her…why?" I asked a bit hateful towards the topic. "I ran into her this afternoon…" He whispered, making my eyes grow wider with fear. "And she told me that she wanted to be with me…that she still had feelings for me…" "And…what did you say?" I asked, as my heart slowly broke. "I told her…that I wasn't sure anymore…I would tell her when I was ready…" He whispered as he looked down, not sure what to think. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as I hugged him, I hated to see him like this…It was too painful… "Please don't be sad Oniisan…" I whispered as he hugged me back. "If being with her makes you happy then you shouldn't hesitate…" "Kim…" Kakashi whispered as he rested his head on mine. "I don't know what I'd do with out you…Thank you"

I didn't want to let go of him, I just wanted to stay just like that for the rest of the night…

**Kakashi's POV**

I sat there on the roof looking up at the moon while I rested my head on top Kim's. Not wanting to let go of her. But my feeling were still mixed up…I loved her so much that I never wanted to see her get hurt…but I still had feelings for Karin…feelings that I've never ignored till now…Soon enough I picked Kim up and took her inside the house, since she fell asleep on top of the roof. I couldn't decide what to do…but I would have to leave it for the next day…Gently I placed her on my bed and put the blankets over her. She looked so peaceful when she rested. Slowly I pulled down my mask and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then headed out to the living room. Closing the door right behind me.

**Kim's** **POV**

I woke up the next morning in Kakashi's bed, not really knowing how I got there. So I guessed that he picked me up and took me here. I took a quick glance at the clock to realize it was eight thirty!

"Oh shoot I'm gonna be late!" I screamed as I took a ten minute shower, brushed my teeth, got changed and ran out the door as fast as I could.

I made it to the academy at about seven minutes before nine, making me the third person there. "Sorry I'm late, I over slept…" I mumbled truthfully, making Mar pat me on the back. "It's ok Kimmeh, me and Sasuke just got here. So now we just have to wait for Naruto." Mar replied. But of course, Naruto didn't get there till twenty minutes later…Making me and Sasuke yell at him. After yelling at Naruto, we walked into the academy and made our way to the third floor where there was an up roar since these two genin wouldn't let anyone in.

"If you can't even get pass us then what makes you think you can survive the Chunin exams?" Said the one on the left as his friend had just finished off another kid. I grinned a bit then walked over to them while Mar told me to get back there. "Oi Izumo-san, Oi Kotetsu-san…don't you two think you're a bit too old to be playing with genin?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. Making them look at each other and laugh. "I guess we couldn't fool Haisuke-chan" Izumo grinned as Kotetsu began to talk. "Looks like Hiroshima-sama taught you well." At that time Sasuke took the opportunity to strike them but was quickly stopped by Rock Lee.

"So much for being inconspicuous Lee." I heard a familiar voice sigh, making me turn to see Tenten and Neji.

"Hey Neji, Hey Tenten. I haven't seen you guys in ages!" I smiled as Tenten agreed and we started to talk.

"So who was placed as your fourth team member since I got put on Oniisan's team?" I asked curiously.

"UUUG! This snotty little brat named Hibashi…" Tenten groaned, making my eyes pop open. "H-Hibashi! As in Miss Slut?" I asked completely freaked out. "Yeah, she's awful…" Tenten mumbled as I heard a familiar voice yell. "KIIOSUNA HEYSUKI!" "Damn it!" I yelled at the girl who said it (Hibashi). "It's pronounced Ku-yoh-se-nie Hi-su-ke!"

"Fine then, it's ugly that way" She replied. "Come on people I want to get to the exam room to flirt all the cute boys!"

"I feel sorry for you…" I whispered to Tenten, who sluggishly left with Neji. After that we walked to the third floor until…

"STOP!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's all for now peeps! I'm uber tired right now…Nyt!


	14. Kitsune of the storms!

Kiddo: Shoot! I'm late! –Winces in pain- ow…my knee…

Sasuke: Jeez what's wrong with you? It's not like it was brain surgery…

Kakashi: No but it was still knee surgery and I'm sure it's painful…

Kiddo:-nods- But it's worth it! –winces in pain again-

Kakashi:-rests her leg on a pillow and gives her some Tylenol 3- There you go Kiddo

Kiddo: Thank you Kakashi-Sensei

Sasuke: KiddoShinobi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I think she's starting an obsession with Roy Mustang…And she doesn't own the ninja turtles either…

Kiddo: Kukuku you know it! Enjoy! And Happy Belated Birthday Kakashi! You're the coolest anime character out there!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quickly we all turned around to see who yelled for us to stop, just to see Rock Lee jump from the top of the railing and onto the ground in front of us.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee and I would like to fight you Uchiha Sasuke!" He said eagerly with the usual pose he has, making Naruto blow a fuse. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT! ALL I HEAR IS SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! WELL I'M WAY BETTER THEN THAT DAMN SASUKE!" Naruto shouted with all his might as he ran at Lee, just to trip and hit the wall.

"Poor Naruto…he doesn't stand a chance." I mumbled as Mar ran over to him and helped him up. "Come on Sasuke, it's not worth it."

"It'll only take 3 minutes, no more and no less." Sasuke remarked nonchalantly as he stepped forward and got ready to fight. "Let's get this over with…"

"You're gonna look like an idiot" I added in with one of Oniisan's blank expressions on my face as their fight began. The fight went on with Sasuke painfully losing to Lee as me and Mar sat there.

"Don't you think it's time to bail him out Kimmy?" Mar worriedly asked as Rock Lee disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Nope" I answered with the same blank look on my face. "Sasuke would feel ashamed if someone had to come to his rescue, like me. If I was in a predicament like this I would hate for someone to bail me out. It makes us feel weak, or it takes purpose out of our lives."

"What do you mean?" Mar asked a bit confused of what I was saying, as Sasuke almost landed another punch on Lee.

Slowly I began to show a bit more emotion, making me speak in a calm confident tone. "Sasuke wants to resurrect his clan and kill the person who killed them in the first place, but in order to do that he has to become stronger, stronger then any other ninja in the village."

"I didn't really think about that!" Mar said in amazement but then stopped to say something else. "But what about you Kimmy? You said that you and Sasuke are alike."

"We are but not in every single way. If Obito and Kakashi taught me one thing it's that revenge won't get you anywhere. You might get revenge…but then what? What will you do with your life? Where will you go? How will you move on? You'd have no more purpose…" I mumbled as I finished that point and went on to why we are alike. "But the reason we are alike is because I've been training with Kakashi all my life. So people expect great things from me…so I can't afford to screw up or get saved by others."

"I…I've never thought about it that way…" Mar whispered as she pressed her fingers against her lips as Rock Lee was about to end the fight with a strange move I've never seen before when suddenly, a strangely familiar pin wheel came out of no where and pinned his bandage down.

"LEE!" A voice thundered as both Rock Lee and Sasuke fell on the floor, making a large puff of smoke come out of no where to reveal…a turtle! "THAT JUTSU IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I-I-I wasn't gonna use the Reverse Lotus! Honest!" Lee stammered as Naruto watched them puzzled.

"Hey Mar, can animals' be ninjas too!" Naruto asked excitedly as he pointed at the giant red ground turtle that was giving Lee hell for using "The" jutsu.

"I don't know!" Mar shouted out just as confused. "Kimmy! Can turtles' be ninjas too!"

_Shit! I gotta get out of here! And fast! _I thought to myself as I looked at both Mar and Naruto as sweat fell down my face. "Guy's we have to get out of here…NOW!"

"But I wanna pet the talking ninja turtle!" Mar whined as Naruto began doing something very stupid.

"Yeah! His like those turtles in that cartoon! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Naruto shouted as he began singing the theme song. "_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Turtles! Turtles in a half shell! Turtle Power!_"

"I don't know what's scarier; the fact he watches the cartoon or the fact he knows the song…" I mumbled to Mar in a complete blank tone, making her nod in agreement.

"Are you ready for you're your punishment Lee?" The turtle asked as Lee gave a quick nod making the turtle take a deep breath. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"Oh Shit! Hide me!" I squealed as I hid behind Mar, Naruto, and Sasuke as a huge puff of smoke appeared on top of the turtle to reveal a creepy guy that looked just like Lee!

"HOLY RAMEN! HIS GOT FUZZY EYE BROWS! LIKE FUZZY BROW!" Naruto shouted as Mar and Sasuke stood their in shock at the weird guy posing on top of the turtle, a person I knew too well…Gai-sensei…

"Are you ready for your punishment Lee!" Gai said as the youth nodded, just to get sucker punched in the face. Then he hugged him, making everyone look at them in a really weird manner.

"Well now that's done lets go!" I said anxiously as Gai looked up, making me freeze in place. Since he shouted at the top of his lungs, "KYOSENAI!" making me mentally shoot myself.

"Long time no see!" He shouted in my ear, making me feel a bit dizzy. "How's Kakashi? Is he training you right! Are you getting enough calcium! Are you getting a lot of protein!"

"Um…good, yes, I believe so, and I think I am." I answered in the order he asked hoping he didn't ask the one question he always asks me…"Why weren't you put on my team?"

"By the way Kyosenai!" He said before he left with Lee, making me freeze up. "WHY WEREN'T YOU PUT ON MY TEAM! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER NINJA!"

"I don't know…ask Kakashi-Oniisan…" I mumbled as I gave him a simple shrug, making him let go and be on his marry little way. "Thank God his gone…"

"I'm confused…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke and Mar just stood there with the same look on their faces.

"No time for that guys, we're gonna be late to sign up!" I shouted as I dragged them to the third floor where Kakashi was waiting for us.

"Good to see all four of you decided to make it, but what took you so long?" Kakashi asked in his usual manner.

"Well Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight but then Gai-sensei's turtle stopped them." I mumbled. "Then Naruto started singing that lame Ninja Turtles song…and Ga-"

But before I could finish Kakashi cut me off. "Ninja Turtles? As in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Yeah!" Mar added in a cheery tone. "Have you ever heard of it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Actually yes I have!" Kakashi answered in the almost same cheery tone. "Kim use to watch it all the time when she was little."

"ONIISAN! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" I shouted as I swung my arms around childishly, making Naruto laugh his head off.

"But then again Obito was the one that sucked you into it…" Kakashi fazed off, making Naruto laugh harder when I told him Obito was Sasuke's uncle. "Well anyway I'm glad that you all came, since if one of you decided to back down I would have to send the others home."

"Really?" Mar asked a bit surprised, since she didn't really know anything about it to begin with.

"Yup, now get going or else you won't be able to enter." Kakashi replied as we gave him a simple nod and headed in, but before I could go in I was stopped by Kakashi putting his hand on my shoulder. "What ever you do Kim…don't exert yourself or Cloud too much, or else you'll lose control ok?"

"I understand, I'll try not to." I smiled as I gave him a hug then walked in there with the rest of my team.

**?'s POV**

_Shoot! Not again!_ I thought to myself as I mentally hit myself, since my teammates took off…again! "I leave them alone for one second and they take off!" Quickly I took off in search of my team, hopping they weren't off doing something stupid… "I would expect this from Zepher, and Alex but Dai! Not to mention Skyy took off somewhere and his suppose to be our spy!" I mumbled to myself as I walked through the crowd of people while wearing my fox mask that Misato-sama ordered me to wear for this mission. Quietly I looked around the place till I saw Alex and Dai talking to someone I thought I would never see again…Kyosenai…Finally after so long I was going to get to talk to her again. I couldn't screw this up!

**Kim's POV**

"See? I told you she looked just like Kit!" Alex squealed as she kept hugging me to death.

"I see…" Alex's friend Dai mumbled in the same emotionless tone. "but there are differences…such as the fact Kit has dark short hair and dark green eyes like Kumohike-san…not to mention Kit has a more boyish look…"

"Wait you two know my father?" I asked completely in shock at the matter, but they just ignored me.

"Well I know that! But they have the same eyes, filled with hope and love. Unlike Kumohike-Oniisan's eyes which are just too cold!" Alex pouted, making me look at her with the biggest confused look I've ever had.

"Wait a sec…you called Kumohike…Oniisan…are you-" Sasuke interrogated, as if demanding an answer.

But before he could finish, he was cut off by another voice. "It's better to leave that unanswered till we all meet up with Adri-sensei."

"Speaking of the devil…here he his…" Dai mumbled in her usual emotionless tone. "Sorry we took off on you…Alex had to show me how much you two look a like…"

"It's alright Dai, I guess I have no choice then." He replied as he began to look at me through his fox mask. He had dark brown hair and wore a black vest that covered his neck and his chest area, while underneath he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But the thing that surprised me the most were the three white strips on his left arm. "It fills me with great happiness to see you again Kyosenai. My name is Hitsuhime Kitsune and I am your brother!"

"WHAT!" Naruto, Mar and I shouted at the top of our lungs, as Kitsune removed his fox mask to reveal that he looked just like me! Making me pass out.

**Kitsune's POV**

"I guess I should have mentioned that I am your identical twin…" I mumbled as Kyosenai's friend that wore a lot of pink began to shake her.

"Maybe." Alex added in as Kyosenai finally came around. "But then again it was pretty funny.

"I'm really sorry about that Kyosenai…can you forgive me?" I sincerely apologized, hopping that she would forgive me.

"I think so…" She mumbled as the black haired kid and the pink girl helped her up. "But…you look just like me and…you have white strips on your arm…"

"Yeah, I'm your identical twin brother, but because you're older then me by 7 minutes you got most of Kumotama. So the only markings I got where the ones on my arm." I answered with a smile, but then turned it into a frown as I looked away from the sister I admired so much. "But…I'm terribly sorry for what father did to you Kyosenai…"

"Hey, don't be." She smiled as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "It's not you're fault he did all those things, so don't be sorry on his behalf."

"Kyosenai…" I mumbled as her pink haired friend began to cry in the background with Alex.

"Hey call me Kim ok?" She smiled again as she gave me a hug. "Besides…I'm happy to see you Kit."

"That's so cute!" Alex and Kim's friend who I soon learned her name was Mar cried as they hugged each other. Soon enough Zepher and Skyy found us so they got to meet Kim and her team.

**?'s POV**

It had been so long since I saw Kyosenai's beaming smile…she looked as beautiful as always but I still had to carry out my mission…the mission of the sand. It seemed easy to fool everyone here by making the examiners think the clones I made where my teammates. But it had seemed the blue haired boy had the same plan…using clones that wore masks and different things to make it seem like they were normal…But he'll sure have a surprise when I fight him…

Uhhhg misa tired and in pain! Well that's it for now! And I'll try to get the next one out! Bye!


	15. Facts and Figures

Kiddo: Misa up Misa down Misa all around!

Sasuke: Kiddo? What the hell are you doing?

Kiddo: Playing Misa Biza, why?

Sasuke: …you're an idiot…

Kiddo: -cries- Sasuke-kun you're so evil to me!!!

Kakashi: Kiddo what's wrong? –Worried about her-

Kiddo: Sasuke-kun called me an idiot Kakashi-sensei!-crying-

Kakashi: Don't worry Kiddo, I'll handle it. –Drags Sasuke off some where-

Kiddo: Huh? –Hears Sasuke screaming bloody murder- O.O

Kakashi: -comes out covered in blood-

Kiddo: Kakashi-sensei…you killed Sasuke!?

Kakashi: Huh? Oh no I just fed him to human eating pandas…Miniature…human eating pandas…

Kiddo: O.O then why are you covered in blood?

Kakashi: Human eating pandas are messy eaters…

Kiddo: O.o Okay…uuuh I don't own Naruto or the following: Any anime of that matter, or manga, and/or their characters. But I really wish I did! Enjoy!

Note: I'm too lazy to introduce Kabuto so I'm skipping it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kakashi's POV**

It was a bit quiet as I walked to the teachers lounge, then again I didn't have to hear my squad yelling at each other. Though it was kind of boring without Kim around to make me laugh a bit…

_Click...click…click..._I heard from behind, making me keep my guard up. I was about to reach the door to the lounge when the air around me began to get colder. I could feel a pair of eyes starring me down, as if trying to cut me down to size. Then it hit me, I knew who was falling me… "What do you want Kumohike…?"

"Am I that easy to figure out Kakashi-kun…?" He whispered from behind, like a ghostly wind that sends shivers down your spine.

"I asked you a question…" I mumbled in a calm cold tone that seemed more like ice then words.

"Can't a father watch his child compete in the Chunin Exams? Tsk- I'm ashamed Kakashi-kun…"

"Leave her alone Kumohike…She's not your daughter anymore."

"Who said I had only one child Kakashi-kun? To tell you the truth…that monster has a twin brother…So I have no need for that insolent demon."

As soon as I heard him say those words I stood there in complete shock. _Kim has a twin brother? Then that must mean…_

"Well Kakashi-kun I must go now…tata…"

"Wait! Kumohike, I still need to ask you something!" But it was too late; he was already gone by the time I turned around…As if he wasn't even there in the first place; leaving me alone to my thoughts.

**Kyosenai's POV**

I stretched my arms as I finally got out of the first exam building, thanking God that we passed without a problem.

"I knew we would pass!" Naruto grinned as he danced around. "Now we can go to the second exam!"

"I wonder if this test will be as easy." Mar mumbled as she wrote a list of stuff to take.

"Easy…?" I mumbled in a surprised tone, making it sound like I was complaining. "I did all the work!"

"I would have been fine without your help Kim." Naruto proudly boasted as he packed some more ramen into his bag.

"Yeah right…if it weren't for my Soushou Omoi –Twinned Mind- you would be toast!"

"Kimmi you can use Soushou Omoi no jutsu?!" Mar asked in a complete shock. "What's Soushou Omoi no jutsu?"

"It's a B rank jutsu Anbu learn when they join to be able to communicate with each other without using words but through thoughts…" Sasuke explained to Mar. "The person sends their mind into another persons mind and communicates in that person's head. It's very similar to Shintenshin no Jutsu -Mind Body Switch Technique-, but without the 'taking over someone's body' part. It also takes up very little chakra for skilled shinobis, so if their ever attacked they can easily disconnect from the person and defend themselves."

"Ooooooh," Mar simply replied. "Teach me to do that Kimmi!"

"It's not that simple Mar…" I mumbled as I packed another windmill shuriken. "For a complete beginner that can only do C rank jutsus or lower it would take out half of your chakra, not to mention the longer the distance is to get to someone, the more chakra you use. If someone interrupts you while you're performing the jutsu your mind becomes unstable for an hour."

"Awww…" Mar mumbled as she finished packing. "There, that should be good."

"What do you think that forest of death will be like?" I asked Sasuke as I packed up my last piece of equipment.

"Who knows…but I promise you that I'll make sure you don't get hurt…" He mumbled, whispering the last part so I couldn't hear him.

"What did you say Sasuke?"

"N-nothing…just don't expect me to rescue you guys when you're in trouble." Sasuke quickly retaliated as he looked away from me.

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as I looked away from her, I could feel my face burning up.

_Damn it! Why can't I tell her how I feel!? _I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag and got up. "I'm going to wait outside…"

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Mar shouted as she ran out the door, dragging me with her.

"Mar…why did you drag me outside…?" I mumbled as we waited outside.

"Oh come on S!" Mar giggled as she began to poke me, taunting me in the process. "You know why I dragged you out Mr. 'I act all moody woody but the truth is I'm in love with Kimmi!'"

"Shhhhh!!! Not so loud!" I whispered/yelled as I covered her mouth. "What if they hear you…?"

"Oh come on Sasuke, just tell her."

"I can't…she likes Kakashi, not me."

"Then do something so incredible she falls madly in love with you!"

"Hmmm…Maybe…"

"Now go get her tiger!"

"Mar, don't call me that…"

"Ok!"

**Kakashi's POV**

Screaming like a mad man who had just lost it all, my head felt like it was going to burst from the terrible thoughts that raced through me.

"Kumohike must be planning something…but what?" I mumbled to myself as I sat alone in the teacher's lounge, thinking of all the possibilities. "There are so many questions that can be asked…If I take the wrong one…it can all back fire on me…not to mention…Kim could get hurt…"

"Kakashi?" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my thoughts to see the person I would least expect to see…Karin.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" I ask, a bit surprised yet happy to see her.

"I wanted to see you…" She smiled, as she pushed a strand of her long red hair aside. "But if you're busy then I can leave…"

"No it's alright, I was just thinking." I smiled as she smiled back, starring at me with those crystal blue eyes that still haunt me. "So what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering, since we haven't talked in so long, if you wanted to join me for a cup a tea or maybe some coffee"

"Oh, sure coffee sounds great."

"Great! I know this great shop down the street, we can go now. That is, if you want."

"Sure, my squad is in the Chunin exams right now, so I don't have much to do." I replied in my usual smooth way as we walked out the door, completely unaware of the consequences.

**Kyosenai's POV (Outside the Forest of Death)**

I could feel my stomach tighten as I looked at the massive forest behind the gates, the mere thought of going in there scared me a bit, but I couldn't get discouraged! Not now at least.

I began taking a few breathers as Mar and Naruto poked at each other, and Sasuke just stood there, looking off at something. I was about to take a stretch when I heard a huge noise like a herd of wild animals running and two voices scream "KIMMI ONE KONOBI!!!" But before I could turn around, I was at the bottom of a dog pile with none other then Tara and Ashley on top.

"OH MY GOD! KIMMI WE HEARD YOU GOT HURT AND AND WE HEARD YOU GOT A CREEPY DRAGON IN YOU AND AND WE MISSED YOU!!!" Ashley cried as she hugged the living day lights out of me. "Now I let go."

"It's great to see you again Kiddo," Tara grinned as she caught me into a nuggy after Ashley let go. "What have you been up to?"

"Tara let go…" I mumbled as she finally let go of me. "I haven't been up to too much, but it's great to see you guys again!"

"Same here," Tara simply replied as she looked around.

"YEAH! WE'RE HERE TO CHEER PEOPLE ON!!" Ashley shouted as she waved two flags around. "Are you cheering people on too Kimmi?"

"Actually, I'm entering the second exam of the Chunin exams with my team." I replied as I pointed at Sasuke, Mar and Naruto.

"SASUKE! MARI!" Ashley cheered as she hugged the living day lights out of them. "I missed you too…"

"Good…to see you…Ash" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to break free. "Can you let go please?"

"Pwease!" Mar cried as Ashley dropped them. "Hi Tara!"

"Hey Maria, hey Sasuke." Tara simply replied. "So I guess you guys really did get far."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused of the matter. "Didn't your teams make it?"

"No…" Tara sighed a bit disappointed. "Our sensei gave us an impossible test."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! ASHI COULD TAKE ON THE SENSEI BY HERSELF BUT MY TEAMMATES GOT CAUGHT!" Ashley yelled in anger as we all turned chibi. "Now I'm back at the academy."

We continued to catch up a bit till the second examiner came and explained to us what we had to do, and a bit about the rules. She then pulled out a contract that we all had to sign so they weren't held responsible for our deaths!

"Ok, what scroll do we take?" Sasuke mumbled as we watched people go in a tent to choose one of the scrolls.

"Let's just flip a coin for it." I suggested as Mar pulled out a coin and flipped it into the air, making it land on heads.

"Ok! Then it's settled! We'll get the he…" Naruto shouted, just to get his mouth covered.

"Baka Naruto!" Mar and I shouted at the same time, then I continued. "Don't go shouting what scroll we'll get or else then everyone will know!"

"Why don't we shout out the opposite scroll so that people will take the one we have."

"Naruto what's the point in that?" Mar confusedly asked of the matter.

"I have no idea!" Naruto grinned, making me smack him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"For being stupid." I mumbled, as I cracked my knuckles.

It was finally our turn, so we grabbed a heaven scroll and headed towards our assigned gate.

"Ready…Set…GO!" The gate instructors shouted, making the gates break open as we ran in. We got a pretty good start and were able to get a good distance before we began to plan.

"Ok, we need some sort of password." Sasuke suggested as we huddled up for our plan.

"How about Ramen!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin.

"Too simple"

"How about a poem?" I suggested, as they all thought about it for awhile.

"That could work…" Sasuke mumbled as he began to think of one.

"Then I got just the thing," I smirked as I pulled out a small book and began to search for one.

"Awww come on! Ramen is just as good and it's easy to remember!" Naruto yelled, making us look at him like he was an idiot.

"Naruto…ramen is too simple…anyone can figure it out!" Mar shouted back at him.

"Exactly! That's why no one will ever suspect it!" Naruto grinned, placing a confusing look onto Mar's face.

"Wait…what?" Mar confusedly asked as she began to scratch her head. "That makes no sense!"

"Found it!" I sang out as I began to read the poem I had found in my little black book. "It goes something like this..._Come my friend, come. To a paradise under the sun. Where the people laugh and run, where the oceans identity is a pun. Where a man can be happy and free with who ever he finds please. So come my friend, to this paradise under the sun..._"

"That is a good poem, I got it down already." Mar grinned as Sasuke nodded in agreement to the statement, but Naruto seemed a bit uncertain as he slowly nodded his head.

"Good, because you'll have to be able to tell me what the poem is called and what book it is found in…If not…then you are the definite imposter!" I replied, making them all look at me in a shocked matter. I could tell by right then and there. They where doomed.

Then as if on queue a huge explosion occurred, creating a thick layer of smoke around us that could blind even the strongest shinobi.

As soon as the smoke cleared it seemed as though everyone was there, but something seemed a bit off…I could see a black lining around Naruto. At first I wasn't sure of what it was until I closed my left eye and saw it clearer…that wasn't Naruto!

"Naruto, where is the poem from and what is it called?!" I demanded as Mar and Sasuke looked at me as if I had fallen off my rocker.

"Easy! It's called Come Paradise and its on page 169 of Come Come Paradise volume 3!" Naruto grinned, making Mar and Sasuke eyes widen in complete shock of such a wild guess.

"Correct" I smirked; making Mar and Sasuke drop their jaws at the fact that Naurto knew that. "But not only are you not Naruto…you're also a pervert!"

The fake Naruto looked at me in shock as I slammed a kick right into his face. Sending flying into a near by tree.

"That was pretty good kid, but how did you know?" The imposter questioned with a sly smirk that turned him back into his true form. "To know such information at that age would make you a pervert too.

"Wrong, it means that I pay attention to the useful advice Kakashi-oniisan sub-consciously gives me when he reads his books."

"But how did you know that was going to work, Kim?" Sasuke whispered to me in amazement as the imposter got up and straightened out his Sakkat.

I could feel sweat running down my face as I gave him a strange smile while nervously laughing. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really think it would work!"

In an instant, a loud falling noise was heard in the forest, but I guess near by people would guess it was a tree or something else, when in truth it was my dear teammates and formidable adversary having falling moment.

I continued to nervously laugh a bit more to hide the truth of what I had seen. I couldn't understand how I saw through the genjutsu so easily and I didn't think twice that Kakashi's training was making me see through genjutsus…I would need a sharingan of my own in order to do such a thing…but maybe…just maybe…Obito-oniisan was looking out for me.

"What now, Chief?" Mar questioned as she got ready to fight our opponent. I could tell something was very strange about this guy, and it wouldn't be a good idea to kill him if he had Naruto captive. The only sensible thing would be to get the scroll and beat out of him where Naruto was.

"We'll have to use formation Delta Six; Mar, I want you to see if you can locate Naruto, Sasuke I need you to use your sharingan and calculate his moves from a distance, I'll try to get you as much info as possible, got it?

The two of them gave me a simple nod as we each got into position, ready to attack. What we didn't expect was that he knew Kanashibari no Jutsu **(Body Freeze Technique)**, forcing Sasuke and Maria to freeze up completely.

_Cloud I don't get it…why doesn't his technique affect me like the others…?_ I thought to myself as I hid behind a near by tree, barely escaping from the enemy.

_Don't fear him Kyosenai, keep fighting and his dirty tricks won't work on you._ Was all Cloud said, as he voice disappeared into my thoughts. He was right! I couldn't just sit here and let that guy hurt them, I had to fight him!

**Kakashi's POV**

I could feel my thoughts stirring in my head as I returned to the teacher's lounge from my little brake with Karen, but even if I caught up with her, I didn't have the guts to tell her I didn't have those feelings for her anymore. Not to mention, the situation could get complicated if she were to find out the truth.

"About time you got here, what's your excuse this time Kakashi?" Asuma joked as I came through the door and sat down on the couch across from him and Kurenai.

"Nothing really, I save my excuses for my genin." I nonchalantly replied as I leaned back on the couch, "I was just having coffee with an old friend."

"But Kakashi-sama, I thought you didn't drink coffee." Kurenai contradicted to my statement, causing me to sigh and lean forward to catch my thoughts.

"Anyway, there have been rumors spreading around the place that something's going to happen at the chunin exams. Any ideas of what might be going down?" Asuma questioned, looking at us as if we had the answers to everything.

"An anbu from Kumogakure might be up to something…" I whispered from under my breath, causing Asuma and Kurenai to look at me with a hint of confusion.

"What makes you think one of our allies is up to something Kakashi?"

"I'm not sure…just a feeling I guess…"

"Kakashi-sama, please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with the dragon child."

"…."

"I know it's not right for me to question your methods Kakashi-sama, but don't you think it's wrong to be picking favorites?"

"Leave the guy alone Kurenai, we're not here to pick at him, we're here to try and figure out what's going on."

"Fine…"

"Sorry I can't stay for longer, but I have a few things to take care of." Was all I said as I got off the couch and headed out. To tell you the truth I wasn't even quiet sure what I was trying to figure out. Was Kumohike messing with my head? Is he really up to something?

I really wished to myself I could answer at least one of them, then maybe I could get somewhere with this problem…

**Normal POV (Author)**

As Asuma and Kurenai watched their fellow Jounin leave the scene, it was quiet obvious to the both of them that something was on his mind-whether it had to do with the child or not, it was always best to leave Kakashi alone when something was greatly troubling him.

"You didn't have to pick at him so much, Kurenai. You know how he feels about that kid,"Asuma sighed as he burned out his last cigarette, forcing him light a new one.

"I know, I know, I just wish he wasn't so closed up about it." Kurenai sighed back as she took a sip of her tea.

"That's just how he is, he locks up how he really feels and shows others something completely calm and collect."

"Not all the time."

"Hm?"

"I've seen him show how he really feels."

"So have I; when he's visiting Obito, and when his with that kid."

"I'm just saying it's not right for Kakashi-sama to be developing feelings for such a problematic child."

"You're one to talk." Asuma joked, making Kurenai look away from him embarrassed.

The truth was, ever since Kurenai was young…er…younger then she already is (trying to avoid getting hit by something here); she had feelings for the trouble making smoker. Eventually she even told him how she felt, which led to them going out in secret.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Impressive child, you're the first to escape my genjutsus, every time." The snake like man hissed as he tossed another powerful blow at Kyosenai. "But you'll tier out eventually, and when you do I'll be able to fight Sasuke-kun without any interruptions."

As much as Kyosenai hated to admit it, it was true. She had been dodging this guy's punches and kicks like a monkey dodging the claws of a hungry cougar for two hours now! There was no way she could keep this up any longer.

"Sasuke we have to help Kimmi." Mar panted as she hid behind a near by tree along with Sasuke.

"We'll have to ambush him when his facing away from the tree…" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to catch his breath since the only way he could get out of the enemy's Kanashibari no Jutsu was by stabbing his leg.

"Right…"

_I have to fight back…if I keep dodging him forever, I'll just tier myself out…not to mention we won't pass the Chunin Exams…_Kyosenai thought to herself as she barely dodged another kick. "Inui Genko! (Heaven's fist)"

The enemy was off guard, as soon as he retracted his leg, his opponent launched a powerful multitude of punches at him, sending him into a tree.

"Hey Sasuke…?" Mar said as she tapped his shoulder. "Was Kimmi's right eye always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned as he looked over her to see what she was talking about. His teammate's eye was a mix of strange colours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rawr! I'm not really sure where I was going with this chapter hopefully the next chapter will be better. Oh and if your a Full Metal Alchemist Fan, PLEASE READ MY FICCY! and review it T.T I only got one review -cries- Anyway...See ya next time!


	16. Krissa Maria strikes back!

Kiddo: Rawr, I'm getting sad Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: What for?

Kiddo: Because I only got two reviews for my FMA story. Geez, I don't care if they flame it! I just want feed back on it! And I thank Randy Pandy and my good friend Bukotsu-Tawainai for reviewing it :3. It really gives me motive to keep going.

Kakashi: Well that's good to hear Kiddo, as long as you have a few people supporting you.

Kiddo: Yup! Now onto the story!

Kakashi: That was fast, KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters. But she does own the pictures on her homepage.

Kiddo: I drew them too :3 Oh and I'm keeping this story in 3rd person point of view, so that it's not as confusing. Also -.-.-.-.-.-.- is used when the chapter is starting and finished and since that's really confusing since I'm using it to separate parts. --.--.--.-- will be used to separate the events. Enjoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke and Mar watched as their friend's right eye went from a calm hazel to furious blend of greens like a camouflage jacket or something.

"Interesting, I've never seen an eye like that before." The intruder smirked as he began to walk closer to Kyosenai. "You must be part of a very particular clan."

"Wrong again," Kyosenai smirked back as she prepared to launch a jutsu at him. "This eye was given to me by Kumotama himself, if you'd like to meet him; he's sealed up inside of me."

"Is that so…Well then I guess I'll have to rip that pretty eye out and study it!" He laughed in more then a hiss then a laugh, trying to trap Kim into one of the most powerful genjutsus. It failed again.

The truth was, it was as if she could see the world in a different point of view, where lies that hid themselves around us where dragged out with an eye of truth. No matter how many times Orochimaru hid from her, she'd located him in a second. No matter what genjutsu he tossed at her, she'd see through it before it took effect on her.

She smirked when a familiar voice inside her head whispered to her. _This is the power of the Akehirogeru. _

"I guess you're just full of surprises my child, I like that. It keeps the hunting more…interesting." The snake man laughed again as he let out a slit bow. "Allow me to introduce myself fully. My name is Orochimaru; and by what you've told me. You must be that brat Kakashi's so fond of. Kyosenai, am I correct?"

"No shit Sherlock." Kim grumbled, not too surprised with the fact that a complete stranger knew who she was. Since everyone now in days seems to know who she is. "But how do you know Kakashi-oniichan?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out!" Orochimaru hissed as he tried to catch her off guard with a kick, but was quickly blocked by her arm.

--.--.--.--

"Mar we have to do something…"Sasuke whispered, still trying to catch his breath. "At this rate we'll never get to the tower…or worse we might not get accepted for losing two team mates…"

"The tower isn't important right now Sasuke…if something happens to Kimmi and Naruto, I don't know what I'll do…" Mar whispered in a cracked up tone as if she was going to cry.

"Don't start up now Mar…I need you to be strong right now…" Sasuke snapped back at her as he tried to stop the bleeding in his leg. "As soon as I can stop the bleeding we'll jump in."

Mar simply gave him a slow nod and continued to watch the fight, but something didn't seem right. Was Kim getting slower?

--.--.--.--

"Give it up child! I know your weakness!" Orochimaru smirked as he disappeared behind her. "Your eye may locate hidden objects and cancel out genjutsus but as soon as you activate that eye of yours, your speed decreases by half."

Kim was in shock. She hadn't realize such a crucial detail until he had mentioned it, but before she could do anything about it, Orochimaru dug his claw like nails into the centre of her back.

Mar watched in terror as her dearest friend tried to let out a violent scream, but no matter how much she tried nothing came out.

"Let's see how you do without all that extra chakra." Orochimaru laughed as tossed aside the limp body into a near by tree. Leaving it to fall to the cold forest ground; lifeless like a doll.

"NO!" A voice shouted from behind Orochimaru, forcing him to turn around and face a sobbing Mar.

Sasuke lowered his head with his fist clenched and a deep rage burning in him. "You bastard…I'll kill you…" Sasuke growled, forcing his head up to reveal his Sharingan eyes.

"Ah so Sasuke-kun decided to finally join the party." Orochimaru smirked, licking his lips at the fun he'd have with him. "This should be fun…"

Sasuke attacked Orochimaru with all his strength with a devastating rage in his heart. He lost it all already. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru take the most precious thing to him without a fight.

But has soon as the fight began and lingered on it quickly ended with Orochimaru taking advantage of Sasuke's blind rage and turning it against him-even when Naruto showed up to help, they ended up being no match for him. And the curse seal was placed on his neck…

Sasuke could feel his chakra leaving his body as the curse seal on his neck began to take form, forcing him to drop to the ground next to his fallen comrade. _I can't take it anymore…I must become the strongest so that I can protect you…_Sasuke thought to himself as if he were trying to reach that precious someone. She was so close yet so far away from him.

"What did you do to them…?" Mar sobbed as she tried to hold all three of her fallen friends close to her.

"I just gave them a little gift to remind me by." Orochimaru laughed as he got ready to take off. "And tell Sasuke, if he wants to get stronger, come find me."

--.--.--.--

_If you want to be stronger…come find me…_

_Find me…_

_Kill me…_

_Only then can the clan be avenged…_

_Sasuke, are you listening?_

_Huh? Yeah I'm listening…_

_Gees, sometimes I think you're more absent minded then masked boy! _

_I'm sorry…_

_It's fine, besides I know you were day dreaming about her._

_I-I wasn't daydreaming-honest!_

_Alright if you say so, but I'm pretty sure you're lying. _

_Uncle Obito can you please stop it…?_

_Aww fine! But anyway, do you know what you're supposed to use the power you are given for? _

_Umm…to defeat your enemies? _

_Man, sometimes I wonder if masked boy is rubbing off on you. I prey for the kid's life that he doesn't rub off on her. _

_T-then what Uncle Obito?_

_To protect the ones you care about! If you have the power to protect them then use it. Even if you are too terrified to do it, get up that courage and protect them!_

_Hai! And I know exactly who I want to protect Uncle Obito!_

_That's the spirit!_

…_Who will you listen to Sasuke? _

_Will you use the power that has been given to you to destroy me and avenge our clan?_

_Or maybe you'll use it to crush your enemies…but then come to me for more power_

_Or will you use that power to protect the one you want to protect even if she doesn't see you the way you see her?_

_What will it be Sasuke? _

--.--.--.--

_What will you do without that extra chakra?_

_Kumotama's chakra is the reason you're a prodigy…_

_Why would Kakashi love a monster like you?_

_You're nothing without the demon within you… _

_Cloud…? Is it true? _

…

_Am I really nothing without you?_

…

_Why don't you answer me?_

…

_Cloud…why can't I hear you're voice? Have you left me, because I wasn't strong enough?_

…

_Am I really nothing…have I turned into nothing because you left me? _

…

_What will you do now that you can't receive Kumotama's chakra?_

_Will you pursue that stupid dream of becoming the best?_

_Will you keep trying to protect the one you "love" even though he's clearly lying?_

_Or will you give up and run away now that the demon is gone?_

_What will you do Kyosenai?_

--.--.--.--

"Dosu, this is getting boring!" The Kuinochi from the sound grumbled as she got a good grip on Mar's hair. "A rat would be more of a challenge then her!"

"Quit complaining Kin!" Zaku grumbled as he began walk up to Mar's fallen comrades. "Besides her friends are just as boring."

"Yeah tell me about it, can we kill Sasuke now?" Kin begged to Dosu, who began to think about it for a second.

"Sure, what the heck, might as well before the cougars do it." Dosu smirked as Zaku was about to attack Sasuke.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted, fly kicking Kin so she'd let go of Mar then bounced off and nailed Zaku in the back of the head with another kick.

"Who dares mess with us?!" Dosu shouted as the culprit landed on a near by branch. To reveal a youth wearing a fox mask.

"I am the lightning that strikes when those who are weak need help! I am Kitsune of the Storms!" Kitsune introduced as he pulled up his mask to give them a smile.

"Kit!" Mar shouted with joy that he had come to her rescue.

"Looks like a little fox wanted to join the party…" a boy with jet black hair that fell to his neck but was still spiked smirked as he got ready to fight.

"Calm down Miko, I'm sure there is enough for everyone. Even if he is alone." Dosu laughed, causing Kitsune to smirk.

"I guess I'll have to fix that." Kit replied as he made a few hand seals and placed them on the tree. Soon enough a bunch of strange looking scarecrows came out of the ground, all of them bored looking.

"You call that an army?" Zaku laughed as the bored looking scarecrows began to look angry at them.

"Shokka Kakashi –Shocker the scarecrow-attack!" Kit shouted as the glaring scarecrows shot lightning at the intruders.

"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Miko shouted as he barely dodged a lightning bolt.

"Their lightning rods shaped like scarecrows so they shoot the lightning or static they absorb and shoot it at the targets I order." Kit explained as Zako launched a huge sound blast at the scarecrows.

Kitsune tried to fight off the sound ninjas but no matter what he did he kept getting something tossed at him, he was no match in a four against one fight.

"Kit! Please stop! If you keep this up they'll kill you!" Mar shouted as Kitsune tried to get off the ground.

"I won't abandon my sister again, I won't let them hurt you Mar, or your friends." Kitsune managed to say as he picked himself up to his feet. "As Kumotama's second vessel I will not run away!"

Mar could feel an immense shame overwhelm her; here Kitsune was, trying to protect her and her friends when the truth was she should have been protecting them. Not him. Was she really that useless?

"Face it, kid" Dosu smirked as Zako tossed the brave Kitsune into a tree with a sound blast. "You're no match for us."

"I won't give in to you!" Kitsune shouted, trying to push himself to his feet, but no matter how many times he tried he kept getting pushed down. "I finally found my big sister…I finally got to talk to her…I won't break my promise to mother!"

--.--.--.—

As Kakashi walked down the empty street he could feel a pressure weighing on him as if he was carrying a massive beast on his back. His walk seemed to take forever even though he had only been walking for 5 minutes.

"E-excuse me, sir?" A voice nervously called out from behind him. "Are you Hatake Kakashi-san?"

Hearing his name, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his back, then slowly turned his entire body to face the woman. "That's right…can I help you?" He answered in his usual calm tone towards the woman.

"Please tell me…is…is Kyosenai living a good life? Does she have any friends? Is she happy?" The woman asked all at once with a few tears in her eyes. It was then Kakashi realized who this woman was, she even looked just like her.

"Yes ma'am…You're daughter is living a good life. She also has a knack for making friends where ever she goes. But I guess it's because she has a way of making people feel happier then they thought possible. Even if her past still follows her…she always smiles." Kakashi answered to the surprised woman with a smile, a smile that showed the woman that he was one of the people her daughter has made so happy.

Soon enough the woman broke down onto the floor in tears. "Please Hatake-san…Please…don't let him hurt that child anymore." The woman begged as she sobbed into her hands, forcing Kakashi to kneel down next to her.

"Ma'am, there is so much I don't understand and want to know but there is one thing I know and understand for sure." He whispered to her in a comforting tone. "Your daughter has made me the happiest man alive, and I promise you that I won't let Kumohike touch a hair on her head."

The woman simply looked at him with tears in her eyes as a smile slowly crept to her lips.

"_Thank you…Hatake-san"_

--.--.--.—

"Kit!" Mar screamed as she tried to run to his limp body on the floor. But Kin had a tough hold on her hair again.

"Stupid kid." Kin grumbled as Zako kicked Kit over so he was on his stomach. "Thought he could beat us all by himself, what a loser."

"Can I loot him Dosu?" Miko asked with a smirk as he began to wonder what Kit might be carrying.

"Might as well." Dosu sighed at how boring the fight turned out to be.

"Hey Miko, while your at it, kill him in front of this poor excuse for a ninja." Zako smirked as Kin kept a grip on Mar. "Then at least we can get some entertainment."

"I thought you'd never ask." Miko laughed as he got ready a kunai to impale Kit with.

"NO KIT!" Mar screamed as if she was in pain. She wasn't going to be useless. Not anymore. She was going to show them how strong she really was!

Kin looked down on Mar as she whipped out a kunai and aimed it for what seemed like Kin's arm. "Is that all you got?!" Kin shouted, but then realized what Mar was aiming for, her own hair.

With one swift movement, Mar sliced her hair loose and spin kicked the shocked Kin in the shin. Kin fell to the floor in pain while holding her shin, causing a short shock among the sound ninjas. But her heroics didn't end there. Mar got the jump on Miko, and like an enraged Anbu who had just witnessed the fall of her best friend, she stabbed him right in the center of his back with her kunai, just to kick him off it in the end.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" Dosu shouted at Zaku who finally recovered from the shock. But before he could react, Mar pounced right on him, ready to stab him with her bloody kunai. Just to get a sound wave launched at her. She didn't let go of him without leaving him a cut across the face to remember by.

"Shit, she's a vicious little bitch!" Zaku growled as he wiped the blood off his face. "You'll pay for that!"

"Kin are you ok?" Dosu asked as the sound nin tried to get up, but soon fell back onto the floor.

"Damn it! She dislocated my knee when she kicked me in the shin!" Kin gasped in pain since Mar had kicked her right below the knee, causing her knee to dislocate.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Mar shouted in rage as she managed to get Zaku off guard again and bite him in the arm.

"Ah! Get this crazy bitch off me!" Zaku panicked as he tried to hit Mar in the back of the head. "LET GO OF MY ARM!!"

"Dai we have to help that girl and get Kitsune out of there…" Alex whispered in a near by tree.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Zepher whispered in a pumped up tone.

"We don't have to do anything." Skyy replied as he came out of nowhere.

"Dude don't scare me like that!" Zepher whispered/shouted in a surprised tone.

"So you felt it too, huh Skyy." Dai asked as a strange aura seemed to appear around Sasuke who was still lying on the floor.

"Yeah…something tells me, that all hell is going break loose any second now…" Skyy mumbled in a quiet tone, forcing his gaze towards the scene. "I just hope that he doesn't go on a rampage."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GOMENASAI! UUUUUUG! IT TOOK ME FOREVER! –Gets poked in the tummy—Calms down-

Shigure: Works every time.

Kiddo: Thanks Shigure…I needed that. Anyway, that's it for now. I know so sad. But I have stopped all other work just to get this done! But I've been a lazy ass… I know bad Kiddo Bad! Well see you next chapter!


	17. The Curse SealOrochimaru's drug

Kiddo: Well then I guess I have nothing better to do but to write the next chapter

Naruto: You just needed inspiration! Like five episodes of Naruto, a week off of school and 10 chapters of the manga!

Kiddo: O.O OH MY GOSH!! NARUTO IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! –Pulls out shot gun- STAY BACK ZOMBIE!!

Naruto: But I didn't die! I was only knocked out for six chapters!

Kiddo: Oh…Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm incredibly weak.

Naruto: Tell me about it! You couldn't even kill a fly!

Kiddo:-Glares at him- OH YEAH!? –Swings shovel without thinking- -Hits Orochimaru with the shovel- Oops…

Orochimaru: -dead-

Naruto: Oh my gosh! You just killed Orochimaru!

Kiddo: How ironic is that, Sarutobi gave it all he got to kill him and ended up dieing and all it took me was an accidental shovel swing…

Naruto: Remind me never to get in your way when you're swinging stuff…

Kiddo: Damn straight! –Swings shovel over head with Final Fantasy victory music in the background-

Naruto: O-kay…Someone needs to spend a little less time with Alex…Anyway…KiddoShinobi does not know Naruto or any of its characters or the Final Fantasy victory music that's used in pretty much every game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kill them all Sasuke…Now you have the power to do so…_

A dark aura began to form around Sasuke as the curse seal on his neck spread through out his body.

"What is this chakra increase?" Alex whispered in complete fear as the curse seal stopped spreading around Sasuke's body. "It's almost as if he has a demon within him…"

"I can't feel Kumotama…" Dai mumbled in just as much shock. "We're way too late…someone has taken Kumotama out of its vessel…"

"No…Not taken out Dai…sealed in…" Skyy corrected, forcing the other three genin to look at him. "Kumotama's chakra has been sealed in as if he were one of those demons."

"What?!" Zepher shouted/whispered in a shocked tone. "You mean someone…sealed him up inside of Kyosenai as if he were Kyuubi or something?"

Skyy simply nodded as the rest of them looked at each other in fear. If Kumotama was sealed up, the vessel would stand no chance against this chakra increase if she tried to stop Sasuke. He could kill her with one punch if the chakra kept rising at a horribly fast level. For their luck, as soon as Sasuke stood up, the chakra level stopped at a half way between the chakra level of a Jounin and a Hokage.

"GET HER OFF MY ARM!!" Zako kept shouting as he kept smashing his fist into the back of Mar's neck. She wouldn't budge.

"It doesn't matter now, looks like Sasuke-kun finally got up." Dosu smirked, making the completely bruised up Mar let go of Zaku's arm.

"D-dosu…his not the same…" Miko wheezed as he tried to move, but it was no use, his spine was severed

"Don't worry Miko, I'll make her pay!" Zaku shouted as he pointed his sound cannon at her, ready to blow her ear drums up.

Dosu smirked at this but his smirk soon turned into a look of terror when Sasuke grabbed Zaku's arms at an alarming speed and began to pull them back, snapping them like twigs.

Zaku let out an alarming scream as Dosu stood there in perpetual shock at the monster that was showing no mercy towards his teammate finally broke both his arms.

_Who is this guy? This isn't that Sasuke I know...!_ Mar thought to herself as the monster began to run full speed at Dosu. _I can't stop him…If I try he might kill me…the only one that can stop him is…That's it! _

--.--.--.--.

_Useless…_

_Useless…?_

_You're useless…_

_No one will ever love you…_

_But Kakashi…he saved me…_

_He took pity on your useless soul…_

_But the fight with Zabuza-_

_Kumohike planned it out…_

_No…you're lying…Oniichan…Oniichan loves me!_

_Does he? Or maybe he just wants to use you…_

_NO! Oniichan…Oniichan _

_Hates your guts…_

_No…who are you to say so!_

_I am you're inner thoughts…those doubts you have…The truth within you!_

_No…NO! Stop it! Stop it!_

_Just try to wake up child its no use…_

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_It's no use…_

_SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!_

_No one needs you so no one will wake you._

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_

_You'll be trapped in this darkness forever…_

_No…Please no…_

_Kim!_

_M-Mar?_

_Please, wake up! Sasuke needs you!_

_Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke? _

_Please Kim Please! WAKE UP! _

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Dosu shouted out as Sasuke began to close in on him, was it the end for him? Or by some miracle he was going to live? He could see his life flash before his eyes but by the time he had reached the end Sasuke was so close!

"SASUKE STOP!" A voice shouted from behind, but he wouldn't so instead it appeared in front of him.

There she was, awake and alert, that special someone he wanted to protect so much, that special person that made all his pain go away when she smiled at him…Kyosenai.

"I SAID STOP DAMN IT!" Kim shouted as she back handed Sasuke into a tree, forcing the curse seal to retreat itself.

"Whoa, Kit's sister sure can get angry." Dai mumbled as Alex hopped out of the tree with the rest of her team to help out Kitsune.

"Kit!" Kim heard a familiar voice shout, making her realize her brother was coming around on the floor.

"Kitsune!" Kim shouted as she ran over to him along with Mar and his team. "What happened?"

"I got carried away" Kit laughed a bit, but was soon scolded by Alex and Zepher for being so reckless.

"Kit?" Mar nervously asked, as she approached him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for making me realize what I had to do."

Alex giggled silently as her friend began to blush from the hug, but soon smiled and said. "I'm just happy I could help you."

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Kim asked as she helped him up from the floor. "I'm sorry I had to punch you."

"It's fine…" Sasuke mumbled in his usual cool guy tone. "It was just a scratch."

"Oi…Sasuke-kun…" Dosu called out in a terrified tone as he rolled an earth scroll at us then picked up all three of his teammates. "Please except this…And I promise you this isn't the last time you'll see us!"

As soon as Dosu took off, Kim and Sasuke looked at each other. If Dosu gave them an earth scroll and they had the heaven scroll, then that meant all they had to do was run for the tower.

Soon enough, everyone took off in their own directions and our heroes where able to reach the tower in time.

"Well looks like we're here" Kim sighed in relief that it was finally over and done with.

"I want to open the scroll! I want to open the scroll!" Naruto shouted as he yanked the earth scroll away from Mar.

"Naruto! I wanted to open the scroll!" Mar cried in a whimpering tone. "It's not fair!"

"Here Mar, if you want you can open the heaven scroll" Kim smiled as she handed her dear friend the scroll, who soon began to jump and down with joy.

Soon enough, Naruto and Mar opened the scrolls, but as soon as they did a thick smoke filled the room, by the time it cleared there stood Iruka-sensei with a big grin on his face.

"I-Iruka-sensei, you were in the scroll?" Mar asked in shock, as the teacher began to dust himself off.

"Wait if that's true then, Sensei what were you going to do to us if we opened the scrolls before getting here?" Kim asked with a grin on her face, as the rest of her team stood there just as dumbfound.

Iruka grinned as such an amusing question and answered. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Sensei you're terrible…" Naruto grumbled under his breath as Iruka-sensei began his explanation of the Heaven and Earth scroll, but as soon as he was done there was still a surprise to the test. The Preliminary matches where about to begin!

"Kakashi-Oniichan!" Kim shouted as she ran over to the silvery haired Jounin and latched onto him. "Did you miss me?"

Kakash laughed at this as he pat the happy girl on the head and replied. "Of course I did, who else am I going to bug when I get bored?"

"Aww Oniichan, that's mean!" Kim pouted as the rest of the genins walked to their own sensei.

"Did ya find her? Did ya find her?" A young jounin with black hair and brown eyes pestered, forcing Alex to hit her.

"Yes Adri-Oneechan we found her! Now will you stop it?!" Alex shouted as her sister began to cry.

"Alex-chan you're so mean to me!" Adri-sensei cried as the rest of her students just gave her a weird look. She stopped pretty soon after Skyy caught up. "Skyy, what's your report!?"

"A total of eight genin raised their hand to leave. Six of them being clones wearing masks." Skyy reported, and then glared at the boy from the sand that wore a mask. "He got away with the same trick as me."

"Interesting…Anyway!" Adri-sensei chirped with her usual silly smile. "Introduce me to her! Introduce me to her!"

"Alright, alright! Gees…" Alex grumbled as she dragged Kit with her to go get Kyosenai.

"Oneechan!" Kit shouted as he waved to his dear sister while walking at the same time.

"Kitsune!" Kim smiled as the two thunder genin reached them. "Alex! You guy's made it after all!"

_So Kumohike was telling the truth…_Kakashi thought to himself as the three genin began to talk amongst each other. _She does have a brother…_

"Kakashi-Oniichan, this is Kitsune, Kitsune, Kakashi-Oniichan" Kim introduced, forcing Kakashi to snap out of it and smile at the boy. "Kakashi-Oniichan saved me when I was little and has been like a big brother ever since."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-sensei" Kitsune smiled back, but then looked back at his sister. "There's someone that would like to meet you, Kim."

"Awww, you look just like Kitty!" Adri-sensei squealed as she huggled the poor confused Kim. "And you look just like you're mommy too!"

"Ummm, how do you know my parents?" Kim asked, with the biggest confused look on her face.

"ALEX! YOU NEVER TOLD HER?!" Adri screamed at the strawberry headed genin who was right next to the purple headed Dai. "Geez, do I have to do everything myself!?"

"Uhh, what's going on?" Kim asked again still with a very confused look on her face.

"Well you see Kyosenai, I Adriana the best sensei in the world even though I'm only 17, am you're aunty on you're father's side!" Adri explained with a boastful tone that made Alex glare at her. "My oldest brother (Kim's uncle) is the Raikage, my second oldest brother (The evil Kumohike) is one of the best anbus in our country, I am an all powerful sensei and Alex is a wee little genin! But they aren't important."

"Wait…WHAT?! ALEX YOU'RE MY AUNT?!" Kim shouted in shock as Dai, Zepher and Skyy just stood their in all their glorious boredom and embarrassment towards their sensei.

"Pretty much…" Alex simply answered as the poor Kyosenai felt incredibly confused.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rawr, well that's it for this chapter. The next one is all the fights! Yes ALL OF THEM!!! –Has a surge to write them- Yes so that will come out quickly! See you next chapter!


	18. The Preliminary Matches!

Kiddo: I Kiddo M. Shinobi have made a resolution/goal as part of a school thing…-glares as Educational Support class- That I would finish this story by the end of April! Or sooner!

Kakashi: Aww that's sad Kiddo-chan, we only have a month left till the story must end.

Kiddo: I'm just as sad as you are Kakashi-sensei, I shared a lot of fond memories with you guys. But I am afraid that like most things in life, it must all end. That is why I'm starting a poll!

Kakashi: A poll, Kiddo-chan?

Kiddo:-nods- As you may be aware, I have a list of stories I want to write. So I want you my readers to tell me out of the following I should make! Warning being the baka I am they are all OC pairings! Well at least the main ones… 0 

-Crimson Eyes-Bleach (ByakuyaXOC)

-The Miss-Match Adventures of Mingrui and Kayl-Avatar the Last Air Bender (Might have pairings)

-The Rebirth of a One Winged Angel-FFVII: Advent Children (KadajXOC, YazooXOC)

-How I Became the Host Club's New Dog-Ouran High School Host Club (Not sure of the pairings yet)

-Love like Winter-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (FaiXOC) Yes the title is an AFI song...

-Or I can continue on with my FMA or D&D ficcies. It's all up to you guys!

Kakashi: Kiddo-chan would like your responses to be placed in the reviews, since she always checks them. Also she does not own any of the animes mentioned or their characters or the AFI song "Love like Winter". Enjoy!

Note: I saw how many Matches I had to make in total and it sucked the energy right out of me just looking at them…16 in total… So I decided only to write the matches that don't actually take place. Ok? Good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Match V: Hitsuhime Alex VS Yamanaka Ino**

It had been the fifth fight of the day, and so far the following people where entering the finals: Sasuke, Shino, Kankurou, and Temari.

"Go get em Alex!" Skyy smiled as Alex hopped down there and made it to the center field.

"Do you're best Al!" Kit cheered along with Kim as they waved at her in an enthusiastic manner.

"When will it be my turn?!" Zepher whined as he hung his head over the rail some more. "I wanna fight!"

"Alright…I want a clean fight…" Hayate explained as he began to cough. "Ready…set…fight!"

"You're no match for me!" Ino shouted as she tried to land a punch at Alex, but was quickly evaded and kicked into the wall.

"Come on Ino! Show her whose boss!" Sakura shouted with excitement, as her other two team-mates looked bored.

"Whaatchaaa readen?" Adri-sensei questioned as Kakashi flipped the page of his little red book.

"Icha Icha Violence" Kakashi simply replied as he continued to read his book.

"Can I read it?!"

"No…"

"Awww, why not?!"

"Because you're not eighteen."

"I'm seventeen! That's close enough!"

"Then wait another year…"

"Grr, don't make me sick Itachi on you!!" Adri threatened as she pulled out a bundle of leashes and began to look through them. "Let's see…Kit's leash, Dai's leash, I think this one's it."

"Ow! Adri! That's mine!!" Alex shouted from the battle field as she dodged another punch.

"Hehehe, I knew that." Adri nervously laughed as she continued to look through them. "Maybe it's this one…"

"PUT TAGS ON THEM!"

"SHUT UP ALEX!" Adri angrily yelled as she finally found the leash. "Aha! Now fear Itachi!"

"That's a plushie…on a leash…" Kakashi calmly replied as Adri quickly looked at the plushie and nervously laughed.

"Oh right, I haven't caught him yet…" Adri nervously laughed, then soon slinked away at the fact she did that.

"Stupid sister…" Alex grumbled under her breath, just to get punched across the room by Ino.

"Don't put your guard down against me!" Ino shouted with a proud grin that showed how confident she was.

"I wouldn't get confident if I were you." Alex smirked as she summoned a white kitty in a tutu. "Let's see how you do against my lightning cat, Nekata!"

"Like that's going to help you." Ino laughed as the white kitty began to scratch its behind its ear.

Alex gave a quick nod to Nekata, a nod that triggered both of them to run at Ino but as soon as they reached half way their run broke into a spin. "Raiton: Kuro-Neko Kayou! –Lightning technique: Black Cat's Ballad-" Alex shouted as sparks began to fly from the spin and quickly hit Ino with a jolt and a constant shock till Ino fell to the floor.

"Winner, Hitsuhime Alexandra…" Hayate announced, but then covered his mouth to cough.

**Match VIII: Krissa Maria VS Kaiki**

"KAIKI!?" Mar screamed at the fact she had to fight her arch nemesis Kaiki, the black haired girl with eerie lavender eyes that use to pick on her in second grade. "I HAVE TO FIGHT KAIKI?!"

"This should be an easy win." Kaiki boasted with a boastful laugh as she stepped down towards the stage. "Krissa will be crying when I'm done with her."

"Remember Mar…she took Kyle away from you in the third grade." Kim whispered to her friend in hopes that it would get her charged. "And she also took Renji away from you in fifth grade."

"Don't forget Miku from the forth grade." Naruto added in, forcing Mar to break into a vast anger. "Now you can get revenge."

"Kaiki's going down!" Mar growled as she gritted her teeth while walking towards the arena.

"I want a good clean fight." Hayate coughed as he got ready for the fight to start. "And…fight."

"This is for stealing my lunch the first day of school!" Mar screamed as she sucker punched Kaiki in the face, instantly knocking Kaiki out.

"After all we told her she punched her out because Kaiki stole her lunch?" Naruto mumbled as a huge sweat drop came over him and Kim.

"Looks like it…" Kim mumbled in the same shocked tone.

"Winner…Krissa Maria" Hayate said in his usual tone as he began to cough again.

**Match X: Misuka Juiko VS Haruno Sakura**

"I'll make this match quick…" the masked boy with black hair whispered as he disappeared and reappeared onto the field below as his opponent also made her way down.

"Why does he look so familiar…?" Kim whispered to herself as Hayate raised his hand and began the fight.

Sakura began the fight by created a few clones but they where soon destroyed when her enemy pulled out a glove and placed it on then snapped his fingers to create a large explosion on the field. Sakura tried to retaliate but no matter how hard she tried her opponent kept hitting her with explosions. The more explosions the more Kim had a disgusting feeling in her stomach that she knew the boy. In the end Sakura was badly burnt and sent to the hospital.

"The winner…Misuka Juiko" Hayate announced as Juiko stepped off the arena and made his way back to his team.

**Match XI: Haisuke Kyosenai VS Genki Hibashi**

"Alright, I'm going to end this fight in one hit." Kim grinned as all her friends cheered her on while she jumped down to the arena.

"Heh, like you stand a chance against me." The cocky blond laughed as she got ready to fight. "And when I'm done with you I should go after Kakashi-sensei."

A sharp aura of evil appeared around Kim as the fight was about to begin. Kakashi looked if a semi look of discomfort since no one knew better then he did how pissed off Kim gets when you try to mess with her head.

"Fight…" Hayate coughed, but as soon as he ended the word Hibashi went flying out of the arena and hit the back wall.

"Remind me never to piss Kim off." Naruto mumbled in horror as everyone else simply nodded at him.

**Match XIII: Fireheart Zepher VS Kurumo Hiro**

As the fights raged on it became the 13th fight of the day, with the following people advancing so far into the finals: Sasuke, Shino, Kankurou, Temari, Alex, Neji, Shikamaru, Mar, Gaara, Juiko, Kyosenai, and Naruto. But not it was down to the last four fights.

The fight between Zepher and Hiro was a quick and strange one, for Hiro had to be rushed to the hospital after one hit from an air blast due to his sensitive hearing.

**Match XIV: Akamichi Choji VS Hitsuhime Kitsune**

**Match XV: Kinata Dosu VS Mikosuna Dai**

**Match XVI: Jasika Miko VS Ainoko Skyy**

The last the fights where the fastest of them all since Kitsune had knocked Choji unconscious in an instant, Dosu exploded Dai's ear drums as soon as the fight began and Skyy kicked Miko out of the arena after the third kick. Thus ending the Preliminary Matches.

"Now that you have cleared the matches we will divide the final exam into two divisions." The Hokage explained as brought out a small box. "If the number you choose has a blue star under it, you'll be in division one. If it has a red star under it, you'll be in division two."

Soon enough everyone received a number and the following results came out:

-Division One:

Krissa Maria VS Gaara

Ainoko Skyy VS Kankuro

Misuka Juiko VS Hitsuhime Alexandra

Haisuke Kyosenai VS Kinata Dosu

-Division Two:

Nara Shikamaru VS Temari

Hyuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke VS Hitsuhime Kitsune

Aburame Shino VS Fireheart Zepher

It was then all the fights where decided, but who would make it to the finals?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well that's chapter 18! Next is the finals! Oh man we're almost to where I want to be! Can I finish this by the end of the month?!


	19. A confession from the heart

Kiddo: Well then since I'm making polls for my stories I have decided to let my fans get the up close on the guys of the stories! So starting now I will interview them in my skitties before the chapter! YAY! And here with me today is Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach! So what do you think of the story Byakuya-Teichou?   
Byakuya: ….   
Kiddo: Now don't be shy Teichou! The fangirls won't attack you! –Set up anti-fangirl force field-   
Byakuya: ….   
Kiddo: Oi…Teichou, we had a deal! I gave you three large boxes of pocky for this interview!!   
Byakuya:-has pocky in his mouth right now- ….   
Kiddo: I should have given that to him after the interview…But for all of you interested! The story is about a young girl who was killed in cold blood by her first love as a way to seal off a deal. The murder you ask? Byakuya-Teichou himself! Dun dun duuuun. It's mostly a romance/ Drama or so. So if you like the story idea; please vote for it!   
Kakashi-senpai: KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto, Bleach and all those other animes that appear in the polls. Enjoy!   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The final exam would be held in one month…_That's what Hokage-sama said. But the Chunin Exams were placed at a time where the day after the preliminaries, the Cherry Blossom Festival was being held in Konoha. So everyone had their day of fun before they had to train. Little did they know, that something very peculiar was going to happen in this festival.

"Ah! Look at all the masks!" Naruto shouted as he began to run amuck in the festival, gazing and awing all the things in the stands as if he were a little child. "I want a fox mask!"

Mar sighed at this as she followed close behind him with her dear friends Kyosenai (Who everyone called Kim) and Sasuke. "I can't believe how beautiful the cherry blossoms are this year!" Mar gasped in awe as she began to walk around looking at the trees that had just bloomed in their peaceful little village. "I wonder if they'll stay like this through the whole spring."

"I'm sure hope so." Kim smiled as she took a bite of her sweet dumpling. "It's too bad Oniisan had to work today."

"I'm sure Kakashi doesn't mind missing a festival or two…" Sasuke mumbled as they eventually stopped at a mask stand so Naruto could buy a mask.

"There she is…" Kaiki whispered to Hibashi as they hid a stand or two away from Kim and Sasuke. "Now begins operation

'Annihilate Krissa's guard dog Kyosenai.'"

"It's so brilliant Kaiki-chan." Hibashi giggled as she pushed her blond hair out of her red eyes. "Luring her away from them and giving her the shock of her life so she'll never recover!"

"Do you have the masks?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's show her we mean business!" Kaiki whispered as they both got up and snuck their way towards them.

As team seven began to walk towards their next destination, something caught Kim's eye, forcing her eyes to follow Kaiki and Hibashi who seemed up to no good. _What are those two up to…? _Kim thought as her curiosity got the best of her, forcing her into following them deep into the festival.

--.--.--.—

As Kakashi made his way to the festival he could feel a glow of pride at a job well done and on record time, allowing him to enjoy the festivities. _This year seems to be bigger then last year. _Kakashi thought to himself as he made his way through the vast crowed of people, continuing his trail of thought.

"Kakashi!" a familiar voice came from behind, breaking Kakashi's trail of thought. "I've been looking all over for you!" Kakashi turned around, just to be hugged by his former love Karen.

"Karen?" Kakashi asked in a semi-shocked tone. "What are you doing here?" Karen gazed into his eye, looking for the right words to her feelings, little did she realize that Kim had just seen them and was now watching.

Karen took a deep breath and began to carefully say her words. "Kakashi…there is something I must tell you…" Karen whispered, but it was only loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "Kakashi I love you…and I want to be with you…"

Kakashi looked at her with a great pain in his eye. He didn't feel that way about her. He didn't understand it back then, but he understood it now. "I'm sorry Karen but I don't feel that way about you…" Kakashi whispered back to her, letting her see his face one last time by pulling down his mask.

Karen couldn't let this moment slip, quickly without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kim could feel a pain rip through her as she watched Karen kiss Kakashi. Why did it hurt so much to see her kiss him? Why did her legs turn away and bolted off into the crowed? Why did it feel like someone ripped her heart out and crushed it? Nothing made sense to her. Ever since she was younger she only wanted Kakashi to be happy. But why did it hurt so much now? Before Kim even realized it there where tears streaming down her face as she stopped near a cliff right out side the celebrations.

_Why? Why does it hurt so much? _Kim thought as she dropped down to her knees and broke down crying. _I want Kakashi to be happy…but why does it hurt so much to see him kiss her? _

_It's called "Love" _A familiar voice whispered in her head as the young girl looked forward. _You love Kakashi enough to say that you want him to be happy, but there is something else there that can't accept that. That part wants to be what makes him happy. _

_What do you mean Cloud? _

_Kyosenai…you don't just love Kakashi…you're in love with him. You want to be what makes him happy, you want to be with him, you want him… _

Kim could feel her heart beating faster then it was before. Was she really in love with Kakashi? But it didn't matter now. He was in love with Karen.

"There you are Kimmi!" Mar shouted as she finally reached her friend, just to realize it seemed like she was broken inside. "Kimmi, what's wrong?"

As the rest of her friends got there, Kim explained to them what she saw and how she realized her love for Kakashi. But it was too late now. He could never love her back.

"How could Kakashi-sensei do such a horrible thing to Kim?!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kitsune and ran into the crowed. "Come on Kit! Let's go give him a piece of our mind!"

--.--.--.—

As soon as Karen kissed him, Kakashi quickly shoved her off of him and pulled his mask up. "I told you…I don't feel that way for you Karen…" Kakashi whispered in a cold tone as he turned his back on her and began to walk away in the crowed, just to run into Naruto and Kit.

"Sensei how could you?!" Naruto shouted in an angry tone, which made Kakashi look at him in a confused manner. "How could you do such a horrible thing to Kim?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked in a confused yet concerned tone. "I haven't even seen Kim yet."

"Don't play dumb! She saw you kissing some chick and now she's completely hurt!" Naruto shouted in his same angry tone, giving Kakashi a shocked look that forced him to bolt towards the direction of the cliff. He wasn't sure why he knew she'd be there, he just knew.

When he arrived at the cliff, his run quickly converted into a walk as he approached the one he truly loved. "Kim?" He whispered with a calm, comforting tone as he kneeled down in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"I just want you to be happy…even if it means I'm not there…" Kim sobbed into her legs, as the silver haired jounin slowly rapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I know it would be hard to believe and I understand if you hate me for the rest of my life, but I don't love Karen. The truth is…what I tried to turn into a calm let down ended up turning into a kiss I didn't even want." Kakashi explained as he cradled the girl in his arms. "I guess I'm really no good at this love business. I even ended up looking like a jerk to you."

Kim looked up at him. She never felt this way before, now it was as if she was looking at Kakashi with whole new eyes. Was this really…love? "Kakashi…" She whispered as she rested her head on him. "I forgive you"

Kakashi looked down and smiled at her, continuing to cradle her in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

However not everyone thought their moment was a cute one, Sasuke looked down in pain. What did Kakashi have that he didn't? Was it the fact Kakashi was stronger then him? Whatever it was Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and soon bolted away from them.

A few hours had past since Sasuke took off but he didn't care, Kakashi was starting to piss him off. "Sasuke?" A too familiar voice called out to him as he stood there with his back turned from her. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You bolted out of there without warning. Are you ok?"

"It's all Kakashi's fault…" Sasuke whispered so she could only hear him. "Every time you're in so much pain…it's his doing. But you forgive him anyway!"

"Sasuke, why do you hate Kakashi so much?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; it was too overwhelming for him. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes; the rest just came out like it was meant to. "Because I love you, Kim!" Sasuke shouted out as Kim stood there in shock. "I've always loved you!"

Kim felt like she was going to cry again, how could she tell Sasuke she didn't feel that way about him? "I'm sorry Sasuke…but you're like a brother to me…" Kim whispered honestly to him. "I hope you won't hate me for this…"

Sasuke felt hurt. Just a brother to her? She was his world! His everything! And all she saw him as was a brother. This had to be because he was too weak. "It's because I'm weaker then he is…isn't it?"

"Strength has nothing to do with it Sasuke…I love Kakashi, because he's so kind to me. He's done so much for me, and even when I thought myself a burden to him. He still cares for me as his little sister."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; it seemed he had lost it all now. Without saying another word to her Sasuke took off away from the festival. Nothing was in his way anymore, nothing was in his way of his revenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well people that was a shocker huh? Poor Sasuke though. Well the Next one will defiantly be the finals! Get ready cause it's going to be a long one!


	20. Round Three of The Chunin Exams!

Kiddo: Ok! Here with me today are every ones favourite twins…Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club! Hopefully this interview is more successful then yesterdays…   
Hikaru & Kaoru: Ohayou, Kiddo-chan!   
Kiddo: So what do you think I should to for my fan ficcy?   
Hikaru & Kaoru: -shrug- Write down random gibberish into six chapters!   
Kiddo: I'm a respected author you two! Not some bored fifteen year old that has nothing better to do!   
Hikaru & Kaoru: Eh…That's all we thought your stories where…   
Kiddo: Grrr…I hate you two!   
Kaoru: No you don't Kiddo-chan   
Hikaru: You love us.   
Kiddo: -sighes- Fine…but don't do that creepy thing…   
Kaoru: -teary- Why is she so mean to us!   
Hikaru: -holds him- She's just too blind to see our love!   
Kiddo: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO DO?! Maybe I should have interviewed Tamaki-senpai…   
Tamaki:-breaks through door- Don't worry Kiddo-chan! I shall sweep your main character off her feet! I will be the knight in sh-   
Kiddo: -cuts him off- On second thought…Just go back to Haruhi…   
Tamaki:-cries in corner- Whaaa! Kaasan! Kiddo-chan was mean to me! Whaa why are you so mean to Tousan, Kiddo-chan?!   
Kiddo: -sweatdrop- Why can't I work with smarter people…   
Kakashi:-shrugs- Kiddo-Shinobi does not own Naruto or any of the anime on the poll. But she'd like you to please vote. The polls will be closed when Kiddo finishes the story. So please vote.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_One Month later _

Naruto made his way to the stadium were the finals where being held. He could feel a glow of pride over whelm him at the thought of being able to fight so many people and become a step closer to his goal of becoming Hokage. As he turned the corner he caught up with his reddish brown haired friend Maria, who was also on her way to the stadium.

Quickly he got the jump on her and surprised her with his usual. "Morning Mar!" shouts that always seemed to make her jump a few feet, but today she was able to tell if he was coming as a result of her training. "Are you ready for the final exam?!"

Mar smiled at her friend's eagerness. Even after a month he was still the same Naruto. On the other hand, she had left her hair short as a symbol of her new ways. To show that she'd never leave her friends behind and let them do all the fighting. In the end she smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss the chance to prove myself."

For the rest of the way, the two friends talked about their hard month of training and the new tricks they had learned-laughing and smiling the whole way there. When they finally arrived at the stadium they began to look for any sign of their teammates, Kyosenai and Sasuke.

Naruto was just about to get frustrated when the both of them heard a loud roaring noise from the sky that made them quickly look up. Up in the sky was a massive dragon like beast with a huge wing span landed in front of them, scarring the heck out of them.

It was a tall beast that looked like a bigger and more grown up version of Cloud, with markings on its arms and chain like straps around its arms.

"Good morning!" A familiar voice shouted from on top of the massive beast. It was Mar and Naruto's best friend and teammate Kyosenai, but everyone called her Kim. "How was your month!?"

Naruto and Mar stood there in shock as their friend jumped off the massive beast (which disappeared in a puff of smoke). Not only could she summon such huge beast but she also changed her clothes. Now she wore a short sleeve hoodie shirt with cargo shorts and running shoes. "Kimmi?!" Mar shouted in shock that her friend had changed so much. "What happened to you!?"

"I just changed my clothes." Kim laughed as her friends gave each other an odd look and headed on into the stadium.

The rules where simple there would be match in division one then another one in division two. And it would go on till it was the finals. Who would win?

The first match began with Mar against Gaara, a match that everyone seemed to know the out come. _Gaara No Sato was going to kill the girl in one blow_ that seemed to what went through every ones mind. What were her friends going to say about this matter?

"Mar maybe you should forfeit the match…" Kim whispered to her dear friend. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Mar gave her friend a smile, she appreciated her concern but in the end she simply said "I won't run away anymore, chief." and went towards the field as her worried friend stood there, watching her take that step.

The crowed cheered and shouted as the two competitors arrived on the field. It was definitely going to be a heated match. But how long would Mar last against Gaara?

"FIGHT!" the judge shouted forcing the fight into motion.

Mar started with a furious shuriken throw but Gaara's sand blocked it with ease. That didn't stop Mar though, she tried something new but no matter what she did all her attacks were futile. In the background they could hear the crowed screaming "Finish her off!"

Kim could feel sweat run down her face. How much longer did this fight had to go on before Mar would just give up. But as soon as Gaara began to counter attack, Kim's worried face turned into a look of sheer horror as the sand began to wrap its self around Mar. "MAR NO!" Kim shouted in horror as she instinctively got up and tried to save her friend, but was quickly held back by a group of jounin that where watching the fight. "LET ME GO! MAR'S GOING TO DIE! MARIA!"

As the sand began to make its way around Mar's body, she couldn't move from the fear. For her friend was doing all the screaming of pain for her. But even though she was in shock, Mar could still feel the sand crush her bones, and every bone broken she could hear Kim scream louder with more and more pain in her voice. Till finally the match was forcefully stopped by three jounins that believed the fight would become a pointless slaughter.

Kim busted free from the jounin that were holding her back and jumped down to the field where the ambulance was taking her dear friend away. "Mar…" Kim whispered as she looked at her friend's bloody face. Just the look of her made her tremble. She soon stopped however when a familiar hand placed its self on her shoulder.

"Your match won't be for awhile…if you want you can stay with Mar till then." Kakashi whispered in his usual calm and comforting tone he always gave her when she needed it, forcing Kim to turn around and cry on him. She felt so helpless just to know she couldn't save her best friend.

--.--.--.--.--.—

Kim and Naruto stayed at the hospital with Mar for as long as they could. But Naruto soon had to leave since his match with Neji was about to begin. "Naruto…I'll watch your match on TV." Kim whispered as she held her unconscious friends hand.

"Hai…" Was all Naruto said as he walked out of the room and made is way to the field.

_And it looks like Juiko has won this match folks! _The announcer on the TV shouted, causing Naruto to shout back at it. Even though he had won his match, he was still angry at Gaara.

"Naruto not so loud, we're in a hospital…" Kim mumbled as she came back from the washroom. "Who won anyway?"

"That Juiko kid from the sand…" Naruto grumbled as he got up and headed out the room. "I'm getting something to eat."

_And now our next match! Hitsuhime Kitsune VS Uchiha Sasuke! Who will win this heated fight?! _The TV rang on as Kim simply sat there at the thought her own brother and her other best friend where fighting each other.

"I guess I better get going Mar…" Kim whispered to her still sleeping friend. "My fight is the one after, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Kim didn't want to leave her friend alone, but she knew she had to do this. If she didn't then who would beat Gaara?

Kim soon took her leave and made it to the stadium in time to watch Kitsune forfeit the match, after badly injuring Sasuke. Instantly as soon as her gaze met Kit's he could tell his sister wanted him to stay with Mar, quickly taking his leave to go see her.

"FIGHT!"

Kim's fight ended as soon as it began, since she wanted to get back to Mar as soon as possible, defeating Dosu in a single blow. The final fight ended by sunset, where Zepher lost the match because his body collapsed from too much poison storage in his body. But now that it was over it was time for a good rest still tomorrows matches.

--.--.--.—

Kim watched the clouds go by as she began to walk to the hospital, today Skyy was going up against Gaara, but she was more concerned about Mar right now. Then the thought crossed her mind. _What if Skyy beats Gaara? Then I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to Mar! _Kim didn't know what to do. On one hand if Skyy won she wouldn't be able to fight Gaara, but if Gaara won then there is a chance Skyy might end up like Mar…or worse! Without thinking, Kim bolted towards the stadium-Mar would have to wait today- She couldn't bare the thought of losing another friend to that blood thirsty monster. She had to make sure he was going to be ok.

Kit began to walk around the corner; he knew that even though he lost he still did his very best in the chuunin exams, but even so that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to see the rest of the matches. He was just about to turn the corner when his sister Kim ran past him full speed towards the stadium. _That's strange I could have sworn that was Kim…but shouldn't she be at the hospital watching Mar?_ Kit didn't think twice about it, if his sister was in a rush to get to the stadium, then that left him the job of watching over Mar. He didn't like to admit it but the truth was…he really liked Maria. So on he went walking in the opposite direction of the stadium towards the hospital.

--.--.--.--.—

"Looks like Ainoko is down!" The announcer shouted as Skyy went flying back and into the dirt. Gaara was a tough competitor but he wasn't willing to lose. It was his dream to make his own village! If he lost now he wouldn't be able to call himself a kage. Even if his left wrist was broken and his legs were getting heavy on him, he couldn't give up!

"KadouKiri!" Skyy shouted as he pulled out a strange looking knife that seemed to be overflowing with chakra. "VORTEX BLADE!" Skyy jumped in the air with his knife ready to stab. He could instantly feel the chakra within it burst, creating a giant vortex that could destroy anything that fell inside its massive power. By the time all the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a huge crater where Gaara use to stand.

"And it looks like Ainoko Skyy has won this match!" The announcer shouted as the rest of the crowed cheered at such a victory. But before the judge could call it an official win something grabbed Skyy's leg and sent him flying into the air. To every ones surprise, Gaara was still alive and ready to finish off Skyy once and for all.

"I'm not letting that bastard finish me off so soon." Skyy growled as he began to make hand seals even though his wrist was broken; he positioned himself right over Gaara and began to fall straight towards him. "If I go down, you're going down with me! Kawaridane Niji the Hybrid Rainbow!"

Skyy began to come down like a speeding bullet, even though he only tried this move while running it was a perfect chance to see how aerodynamic it could be. Gaara looked in shock as the speeding object came at him as quickly as possible-there was no way he could block that. _BOOM! _A direct hit.

"And it looks like the winner is Gaara no Sato!" The announcer shouted as Kim arrived just in time to watch the medics take Skyy away. It seemed he lost a lot of chakra but that was it. Gaara hadn't injured him as much as he had injured Mar. She was there already, so she stayed for Naruto's match. Her match was going to be after it anyway.

--.--.--.--.--.-

"Looks like this will be a heated match after all folks!" The announcer shouted as Naruto managed to get around Temari's attacks. No matter who he went up against, he was still the number one ninja at surprising people. It was a heated match till the end when Temari had to forfeit since her Sensei stopped the match. "Well that was a sad ending! Uzumaki Naruto wins by forfeit! But go away folks! The next match will begin shortly!"

"You did a pretty good job out there Naruto." Kim smiled a bit, "If you beat either Sasuke or Shino, then we might be able to face off in the finals."

"Just don't lose to the Juiko and Gaara!" Naruto grinned too, "Or else I'll have to kick their butts instead of yours."

Kim's went from a happy one to a serious one. She had to beat that Juiko kid. It was the only way to avenge Mar. But every time she looked at him, he reminded her of someone she use to know. "Well, wish me luck, Naruto." Kim smiled one last time as she walked out onto the field.

The sun was still shining brightly; hanging in the sky like is always does. In the crowed Kim could spot Sakura's team, along with Adri-sensei and Kakashi. No matter what happened she had to win, even if it meant almost killing her opponent.

"Ready and…FIGHT!" The judge shouted, putting the fight into motion. Juiko started off with his usual technique of snapping his fingers to cause an explosion, but Kim was much stronger then his previous two matches.

"Suiton: Tanjuu! –Water technique: Revolver-" Kim shouted as she rapidly shot giant water balls from her mouth at him. Juiko tried to as many as he could but it kept putting out his flames.

"Katon: Ryuu Hakka –Fire technique: Fire Dragon-" Juiko whispered as he snapped his fingers and created a massive dragon of flames to surround him. "Even if you could create a water dragon…it won't work in such a sunny day…"

"Who said anything about creating a dragon of water?" Kim mumbled, drawing blood from her finger then creating hand seals. When she was done she placed her hand on the ground and summoned a medium size dragon that looked just like Cloud only a bit older and the same size as her. "Domo, I need you to call up a small storm could you?"

The dragon simply nodded as he began to let out a ghostly howl, drawing storm clouds towards the field. Juiko couldn't believe what he was seeing; his dragon was being extinguished by the rain. Not only that, he was rendered completely **_useless_.**

"I…I got nothing left to use…" Juiko mumbled as he looked up at Kim through his mask. "I, Misuka Juiko have no way of beating you…" Kim looked down in pain when she finally realized who he was. With all her might she ran at him and punched him right along the center of the mask, breaking it in two.

"You're the same as always… Roy…" Kim whispered, still looking down to the floor. "You where always able to keep up the act when there was no rain…" The boy looked at her in shock. He was forced to change his name for this event, as a way to hide his identity from the girl right in front of him. But it was no use now. She remembered him perfectly.

"I still had feelings for you…that's why I hid my face…" He whispered in her ear. "But by the progress of things…I could tell you have feelings-strong ones- for the man you use to call brother…" It was an awkward silence between them, till finally, Roy raised his hand and forfeited the match. Leaving Kim to the rain she had created. Maybe it would have been better if she never had met him at all. For this was the final way to say…good-bye, my first love. It was never meant to be.

In the end, Sasuke beat Shino after a long battle that went on for the rest of the day. The semi finals would have to wait until tomorrow.

--.--.--.--.--.--.

The following morning finally arrived as Kim made her way to the stadium from her house. Today would be the day she fought Gaara, and got him back for what he did to Mar and Skyy. She wasn't quiet sure if what she had learned would be enough for this match. But even so she still had to fight, and she still had to give this fight all she had.

"Well folks! It seems the rain has finally cleared up for today's fight! Who will win this semi-final match, the sand's Gaara No Sato or Konoha's foreign beast Haisuke Kyosenai!?"

_Now I'm the foreign beast? _Kim thought with a sweat drop across her head. _When will they stop giving me such odd names…?_ As she looked around she could see most of the people she knew were there. Except her best friend Mar. Everyone seemed to be cheering her on. But even if the world cheered her on she still felt like she may not stand a chance.

"And…Fight!" The judge shouted, moving the fight into action. Gaara started off with his usual sand attacks, but Kim managed to dodge them with ease. She had to do something else then dodge or else she'd be toast.

As soon as Gaara left an opening, Kim didn't waste a second to take advantage of it and kept attacking Gaara at high speed. Gaara tired to keep up but it seemed impossible, till finally he was able to trip her.

Kim backed away just in time before the sand got to her. If she was going to win, she'd have to use that jutsu. Quickly Kim began to make hand seals at an alarming speed, while at the same time making sure she didn't miss a single one.

"No way…she's trying to pull off that jutsu?" Adri mumbled in shock, forcing a confused look to come to Naruto's face.

"What jutsu, what is she talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a confused state.

Kakashi slowly began his explanation, not taking his eyes off the fight for a second. "It's a nameless jutsu that consists of forming a hundred hand seals in a distinct order, the hand seal you start off with however depends on whatever element you are more inclined to. But that's not the hardest part." Kakashi explained as he took a quick pause and continued. "After creating the hand seals the user must focus all their chakra into a specific area of the body. It's a one hit kill technique that can kill both the user and the opponent."

Naruto stood there in shock, if it was that powerful then why wasn't Kakashi stopping the fight? "Kakashi-sensei, then why aren't you trying to stop Kim?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "Don't you care that she might get hurt?"

Kakashi looked lost in thought, but he finally answered his student as truthfully as he could. "I know it's almost impossible for a regular person to learn such a jutsu, but then again. Ever since Kim was born, she wasn't a normal child. That's why I know she'll make it out of there, because Cloud wouldn't let his vessel die."

As soon as Gaara's sand tried to hit Kim, she finished off the last hand seal and focused all her chakra into her fist and ran full speed at the sand ready to punch it. "RAITON: KURASU KABESHIN –Lightning Technique: Glass Wall-" Kim shouted as she sent a surging bolt of lighting from her fist towards the sand, turning every inch of it into glass. Gaara looked in shock as his precious sand was completely turned into clear crystallized glass that shattered into millions of pieces. "I'm not done yet! Kishi Sakura Kurasu! –Knights of the cherry blossom, Glass faze-" Quickly, the glass pieces lifted themselves up from the ground and attacked Gaara in the form of slashes, stabs, spin cuts, and even pierces.

Gaara looked terrified as all the glass tried began to break his sand armour. But the fight didn't end so soon, the glass somehow managed to turn back into sand!

Kim felt exhausted, how the heck could he turn glass back into sand? That wasn't the worst part though. Gaara placed himself in a sand ball

This gave her some time to gather up chakra from Cloud-even if Gaara trapped himself in a ball of sand, the sand was still weak from converting into glass and back again. She only had one shot at this, and she wasn't willing to let it pass by.

"Raikou Bushin!" Kim shouted as she created three lightning clones and told each one of them to go to opposite sides of the field, so that each one of them was standing in a different direction. Soon enough they all ran to the most high up place on their ends and copied their master, who created a few hand seals then lowered her hand to focus chakra into her hand. If they got this right, they would be able to damage Gaara from all four sides. "CHIDORI!"

At once they all ran at Gaara, as if running from the four corners of the earth, just to crash into the middle. But instead of that really happening, all four of the arms broke into the sphere, causing a vast panic.

Gaara began to panic as soon as he felt his own blood spilling out from four parts of his body, awakening the long resting Shukaku.

Kim finally thought she had won, but a shock of horror raced through her body when she realized he had grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She shouted as she ripped her arm away from the sphere just in time for the clones to finish the job by shocking Gaara. It didn't help at all. Garra broke out of the sphere as blood came down his face, ready to kill Kim.

It seemed hopeless; he just kept coming back every time! But why, why was he so determined to kill her?

"Why do you want me dead so badly?" Questioned Kim as she began to heavily breathe. "What is the purpose of all this?!"

Gaara stopped in his tracks-it had seemed that she was the first one to truly ask him. _What is the reason behind the blood thirst?_ Gaara could feel his lips move as he remembered why he hated the world so much, why he was hated by so many. By the time he was done remembering while telling her he saw something in her eyes, tears. She was crying for him.

"You went through the same things I did…" Kim whispered loud enough so he could hear her. "I know exactly how it feels…to be hated by your own father, to feel like no one cares. At least your father kept you even after he tried to kill you. Mine just tossed me an alleyway somewhere and left me to die…Even a few months ago he tried to kill me with his bare hands."

Gaara could feel something well up within him, but he wasn't sure what. This girl seemed to understand that pain as much as he did, but she had someone he was still alone. How could she understand that? _She could never understand my loneliness…_Gaara thought to himself, but when he looked at her again, he could see that pain and loneliness he had experienced.

"I know it hurts…not to have any friends…to lose people you loved." Kim whispered in a now cracked up tone. "To feel like no one wants you…but if you want. I'll be your first friend." Kim smiled as she stretched out her hand to him, but her body couldn't take anymore of it, she excreted her body too much when she used the glass wall, but then collapsed her system when she used chidori. She tried all she could to win, when in the end. He just needed someone to understand him.

"The winner, Gaara no Sato!" The announcer shouted as soon as Kim fell to the floor and stopped moving. The crowed went wild over such a fight as Kakashi quickly made his way down there to pick up the fallen girl and take her to the hospital.

_I should have stopped that fight when she used that jutsu. _

Sadly for the crowed it was the last fight till the finals since Naruto gave up because he was more worried for the health of his other two friends then about a silly match against Sasuke he could have some other day. And even if he won against Sasuke, Kim already made Gaara her friend. She wouldn't want him to get revenge.

But the worst wasn't over, for as soon as the finals broke out, the sand broke into a war with Konoha-Gaara being their secret weapon. However, Sasuke wasn't done with him yet and began to pursue him, not realizing Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru began to chase after him. In the end Naruto fought Gaara and left inside his mind the following words. _Just because Kim made you her friend doesn't mean I won't try to stop you next time you try to destroy Konoha! But I get it now, why she wanted to become your friend. So I'll be your second friend ok? _

In the end Gaara finally got to see how it felt to be wanted as a friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well people that's chapter 20! And I finally realized when the story will end. It will end on chapter 24! That's four more chapters! No!! So I'm begging you to please vote fore the ficcy you want! And there will be no more skits till the final chapter. So sad. So please stay tuned and vote!


	21. The day you walked out of my life

Well do to the fact that I'm not making any skits anymore, I am taking this space to request people to please vote so far Ouran High School is in the lead with one vote…So please send in those votes! And you know all the legal stuff so I won't bother with it. And just ignore the flame, hehehe first flame I ever got. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_It's been eight months now since Konoha was under attack, but now its winter time again and as the snow gently falls to earth it feels as if everything is finally back at ease. Even Mar who had been injured by Gaara, was finally coming out of the hospital soon. However there was still something bugging Kim, her feelings for Kakashi. She had to tell him sooner or later, before it was too late. _

The snow seemed to cover everything in the distance, giving it a calm, pure and lovely appeal. Children laughed as they tossed snow balls at each other or began making snow angels and snow men in the crisp white powder.

Naruto looked around the peaceful village with his usual grin, for today was two for one at Ichiruka Ramen. "Hurry it up Kim! I want to get there as soon as I can!" The eager blond shouted as he raced across the street, just to wait for his friend to catch up then run again. "I want to get some ramen!"

Kim simply sighed as she kept walking in her dazed state. There was just so much she needed to know, and so much she needed to say to Kakashi. _What if he doesn't feel the same way as I do? _She thought as the noisy blue-eyed boy began yelling at her for not hurrying it up. "Geez Naruto, if you're in such a hurry then go yourself!"

"But then who will pay for my ramen?!" Naruto panicked as his friend gave him a blank 'you're-dragging-me-with-you-just-so-I-can-pay?' look. Then on second thought she could just ditch him and look for Kakashi, maybe she could get these feelings off her chest once and for all.

"I think Kit might be there, if you want you can keep him company." Kim replied as she turned around and began to head for Kakashi's apartment. "I'll be there in a little while-I just need to take care of some business…"

Naruto simply blinked but then shrugged off his confusion-he didn't want to miss out on some ramen.

Naruto was surprised as he entered the stand. It had seemed Kim was right; her twin brother Kitsune was sitting there happily eating a bowl of ramen. "Morning, Creepy Clone!" Naruto grinned as he plopped down in the chair next to him and ordered a bowl of ramen. "How's the chunin life treating ya?"

Kit simply gave him an annoyed look, since the short boy kept calling him a clone Kim made that didn't turn out right. "Naruto, I told you a million times. My name is Kitsune, and the chunin life isn't so bad. I get to visit you guys all the time so it's always good." Kit smiled as he took another bite out of his ramen.

"Ah, I'm just kidding ya, Kit!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed some chop sticks and got ready to eat. "Itadakimasu!"

Kitsune simply laughed and continued on eating his ramen, enjoying every bite. "Hey Naruto," Kit asked, making the short boy turn his head to look at him as he still had a large mouthful of ramen in his mouth. "How's Mar doing? I heard she's getting out of the hospital tonight."

Naruto thought about it for a moment then swallowed his ramen. "Yup, after being stuck in that weird smelling place for eight months, she finally gets to go home!" Naruto shouted with his largest grin, but it soon turned into a frown as he turned back to his ramen. "I kind of thought Kim would be happy when she heard Mar could finally come home. But instead she seems more distracted then usual."  
Kit thought about it for a moment, but by the looks of things it was pretty obvious what was going on. "Well, you have to take her feelings into consideration, Naruto." Kit explained as the boy next to him kept eating is ramen while listening. "Kim really likes Kakashi, but if he doesn't feel the same way…then she might just end up dying of a broken heart."

Naruto looked down at his empty dish, maybe this was something he shouldn't get involved with. He was just about to order another bowl of ramen when a cute little voice came from behind. "Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see a cute little girl with big purple eyes looking at him with a shy smile.

"That's right! What can I do for you?" Naruto grinned as the little girl pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Can I have autograph?" The little girl asked with a cute little smile as she gave him the pen and paper.

"Of course you can, I'm always glad to give a fan an autograph!" Naruto laughed as he pushed the pen down on the paper, releasing a large amount of smoke. "Hey! What's going on?! Kit, are you ok?!"

Kit couldn't answer, he inhaled too much of the smoke, forcing him into a deep sleep. Naruto tried not to inhale the smoke, but no matter how much he tried to struggle he was knocked unconscious too.

_Jiko, did you apprehend Kyuubi? _A voice rang through the little girl's ear as she tapped at the transmitter in her ear and smirked.

"Yes Itachi-sama, I have apprehended Kyuubi."

--.--.--.--.--.--.—

Kim could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to get to the point of why she had come to see Kakashi, but every time she tried getting the words right, something distracted Kakashi or a sudden noise would stop her trail of thought. _If this keeps up then this whole visit will be pointless. _Kim thought as fiddled with the crystallized cat's eye Kakashi gave her awhile back. "Umm Kakashi-Oniichan, what I've been meaning to say is…"

But before she could finish, Kakashi cut her off when he saw smoke through the window. "Kim, you'll have to hold that thought." Kakashi quickly said as he lifted up the window and called out to a woman in the street. "What's going on?"

"I think there's a fire at Ichiruka Ramen." The woman shouted loud enough so that Kim could hear her from the inside of the apartment.

Kakashi turned to look at Kim; it seemed the same name had crossed their minds at that instant. "Naruto!" They both shouted as they grabbed their coats and raced out the door towards Ichiruka Ramen.

--.--.--.--.--.--.—

"Boy this kid is heavy!" A man with purple eyes and black haired grumbled as he kept pulling Naruto through the forest-he was about to take a rest when a group of barking dogs blocked him off in all directions.

"You know, even in the snow, dogs can tract down any scent." A voice explained from behind as Kakashi came out from behind the tree. "That's what makes them such loyal hunting companions."

"Shit, I didn't expect Sharingan Kakashi to come after me." The man panted as he looked around for a way to escape. "Maybe an anbu member or two, but not the infamous Sharingan Kakashi."

"Trust me, they'll come soon enough." Kakashi replied in a calm icy tone as he walked up to the man. "Now if you'd be so kind to hand over my pupil; that would be great."

The man took a few steps back-the plan wasn't suppose to go down like this. All he had to do was grab Kyuubi and run for it. "Hi" The man heard a voice say from behind, nervously making him turn around to face Kim. "Where are you going with my friend?"

"I-I was simply taking him for a walk." The man stuttered as he began to panic, he was surrounded.

"Ow…my head…" Naruto grumbled as he sat up and looked around, this wasn't Ichiruka Ramen! "Hey! Who pulled me away from my ramen?!"

The man felt a surge of panic rush through him; he was completely surrounded by dogs, a legend and two kids that appeared to be ninjas too. All of this was just too much for him, so without warning he fainted.

"Well that was easy." Naruto laughed as Kakashi walked over to the man to make sure he was really unconscious.

Since the problem seemed to be solved, Kakashi picked up the unconscious man and was about to soon leave when an eerie surrounded him. "Look's like you fell right into my trap Kakashi…" a dark voice whispered, causing Kakashi to quickly face his opponent and stand guard. But when he looked into his opponents eyes he stood there in shock.

"Itachi…" Kakashi growled with a bit of a hiss. "You're trying to get Kyuubi again aren't you…?"

Itachi gave a quick look at the two children behind Kakashi then back at him. He was after something much bigger then Kyuubi. "Not today, I'm afraid…I've come for a bigger prize, and for my luck you brought her right to me." Itachi mumbled as a look of shock came across Kakashi's face. Itachi wasn't after Naruto, he was after Kim!

"Kim! I want you to take this man and run to Konoha as fast as you can. When you get there tell Tsunade that Itachi is within our borders." Kakashi ordered as both Kim and Naruto's eyes grew wider at his request. "This is an A rank mission, where you must reach the village A.S.A.P."

Kim stood there in shock; Kakashi wanted her to leave him here with a highly dangerous shinobi? She couldn't, she wouldn't! She wasn't going to run away while the man she loved got hurt! "But Oniichan, we can't leave you here! 'Those that disobey the rules are trash but those that leave their comrades to die are lower then trash.'" Kim shouted as the pain in her heart swell up.

"Forget what I told you!" Kakashi yelled as he turned his head to face her. "Forget everything I told you about leaving your comrade behind and listen to me for once!"

Kim could feel her heart breaking-she didn't want to leave him, but if she stayed he'd just keep yelling at her till finally he did who knows what. She couldn't take anymore of it and took off with Naruto while carrying the man who tried to kidnap Naruto.

When they finally got a good distance, Naruto looked back and spoke up. "Kim, why are we running?!" He shouted as Kim just kept looking forward, trying not to listen to him. "We have to go back and help Kakashi-sensei!"

"We can't Naruto, he ordered us to get to Konoha as fast as we could." She whispered in a cold depressed tone.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. He'd have to do this the hard way. "I thought you loved Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, forcing Kim to stop. "What about what Haku said?! When he asked you who that special someone you wanted to protect was. You said without fail that you wanted to protect Kakashi-sensei!"

Kim could feel tears swell up in her eyes; she wanted more then anything to protect him, even if it meant he'd hate her for the rest of her life for doing so. Without thinking twice, Kim placed the man down and ran back as fast as she could-if something bad ever happened to Kakashi, she would never forgive herself.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.---.--.-.

"Did you really think you could beat me Kakashi…?" Itachi whispered as he looked down at the fallen shinobi. "I could easily finish you off now…but I wouldn't want to cause a bigger uproar already." Itachi was about to take his leave when he sensed a familiar presence and blocked a kick from the eager Uzumaki Naruto.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Naruto shouted, but Itachi simply glared at him and tossed him aside. He was planning to come after Kumotama some other day, but if she was sitting there completely helpless he might as well take her.

"Kakashi…please wake up..." Kim whispered as she gently shook him, but he wouldn't respond. She could feel more tears coming out of her eyes as he laid there. Was he really…dead? "Please Kakashi…don't leave me…" She gently rested her head on him, hoping he'd soon wake up.

"He'll be awake soon enough…" Itachi's dark and eerie voice whispered as he grabbed her by the back over her neck and flung her onto his shoulder. "But we'll be long gone by the time he does come around."

Kim could feel tears stream down her face as his words echoed in her mind, why did he want to take her away from Kakashi? But before Itachi could move another step, a weak hand grasped onto his ankle. "I…won't…let you…" Kakashi weakly whispered as he struggled against himself to not pass out. Itachi didn't think very much of this and simply kicked him off as he continued on his way.

Kakashi could feel his eyes close as that special someone's screams for him began to fade away from his mind.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

He's eyes felt like weights, thousand pound weights that just seemed to try and close themselves again. "Kakashi-sama, are you awake?" a black haired nurse with blue eyes asked in a concerned tone as she watched him try to open his eyes. "You have a visitor." Kakashi finally got his eyes open to see a tall man that wore the anbu uniform with autumn orange hair and mossy green eyes.

"Good moring, Senpai" The man greeted in a kind matter as he simply bowed at the silver haired man in the hospital bed who didn't seem to pay much attention to him. "It's a bit cloudy outside but I'm sure it will clear up soon."

"…." Kakashi didn't reply, instead he sat there looking at the foot of his bed, lost in thought.

"We sure miss you down at the force-Jyeko-senpai and Isha-senpai still rant on about the good old days when you were still an Anbu." The youth smiled as he walked over to the window and began to glance at the people on the street. "And Hiroshima-sama is still a great Tactician as always."

"Why are you here…Hikaru…?" Kakashi finally questioned in an indifferent tone, making the youth's energetic smile turn into a look of pain. "Always straight to the point Kakashi-senpai…The truth is, in the past three days that you've been unconscious; Tsunade-sama has had us locate Itachi. Unfortunately, this was the only thing we could find."

"…" Kakashi stayed in the same position as Hikaru walked up to him and placed a small marble on the string that he knew to well into his hands, the crystallized cat's eye…

"I'll let myself out, Kakashi-senpai." Hikaru mumbled as he took a final bow and left the room, walking passed a blond haired nurse.

"Nurse…" Kakashi mumbled, startling the green-eyed woman as she came in.

"H-hai, Kakashi-sama?" She nervously stuttered as she placed some blankets down on a chair.

"Can you tell the nurse that's in charge of the visits…that I would like to be alone for awhile…?" Kakashi whispered in the same indifferent tone.

"H-hai, Kakashi-sama." The nurse replied as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kakashi looked at the small grey sphere in his hand-it reminded him too much of that day when his father gave it to him, telling him to give it to the person he wanted to be with. It also took him to the day he gave it to Kim. It was then his mind collapsed. He never had the courage to cry at his father's funeral, or the day Obito died, or when Rin died and his dear teacher the Yondaime (Kim did it for him). When he thought he had lost the special someone forever he let it out in rage towards his enemy Zabuza, but now it seemed all he could do was lay there and watch as Itachi took her away from him. All these thoughts came to Kakashi as pulled down his mask and rested his head on his raised knees-he wasn't strong enough to protect her. And for the first time in his entire life, Hatake Kakashi lowered his face into arms and cried.


	22. Three Years Later

Looking at how things are going, the last chapter might be twenty-three…this makes Kiddy sad… Because no one has voted –except for her good friend- So please vote people! I am begging you! And if this does end on chapter 23, I will take a looong break to let the polls get to a right speed up. Then make a kind of preview of the winning story on chapter 24! Man I'm smart. S-m-r-t. –Looks around- you didn't see that. Anyway you know all the legal junk and bla bla bla. Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_It has been…Three years since that horrible day, and yet the snow keeps falling as if it never happened. But in the hearts of the few that day still burns vividly in their minds…_

It was a sad snowy day in Konoha, it always seemed like that ever since the incident. Cold, sad and quiet, as if the life was sucked right out of it. There wasn't even a soul on the street, except for a young girl with reddish brown hair and stunning brown eyes, who was wrapped warmly in her winter coat and scarf, and an umbrella to block the snow from falling on her head.

It had been so long since she saw her three best friends, but there was a reason for such disappearances. Her best friend in the entire world Kyosenai, was kidnapped by Itachi and was long dead from now, her friend Sasuke took off to find Orochimaru to get revenge when he had heard the one he still had feelings for was taken by his hateful brother and her friend Naruto went to go train with Jiraiya, while she stayed home in this quiet and sad village, training with Tsunade to become a medical ninja.

As she continued on her way home, she was stopped by three familiar figures she hadn't seen in awhile but she knew them well, they were Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and her Sensei's rival Maito Gai. "Oh hello there," The young girl weekly smiled as she gave a bow to the three teachers. "I hope I didn't intrude on anything."

"Not at all." Kurenai was the first to speak up. "In fact we were looking for you."

"Me? What for?" the brown eyed girl asked in a semi-confused tone.

"We kind of need your help." Asuma added in with the same pained looked in his eyes. "Have you heard from Kakashi lately?"

"Not really, I haven't seen him since…well, you know." The girl frowned at the thought that her teacher had taken off three years ago to find her friend Kyosenai.

"I see…then I guess we came to the right person." Gai finally spoke up, as the same pained look came upon his face.

The girl seemed perplexed, did something happen to Kakashi while he was on his search? She stood there in thought. "You see Maria, while Kakashi was on his wild goose chase; he came down with a horrible fever when he returned this morning." Asuma explained as he still held that painful look in his eyes like the rest of them.

"However, Kakashi-sama is just too stubborn." Kurenai whispered as anger began to swell up in her. "He keeps trying to push himself, saying that he'll die trying if he has to. Why can't he just except the fact she's dead?"

"That's why we need you to go over there, we figured that if anyone could knock some sense into him, it would be his own student." Gai mumbled as the young girl felt that responsibility of helping others grow inside her. "Please, before he kills himself over something he shouldn't."

Maria gave a quick nod as her eyes blazed with determination. "I'll try my best." She replied in a confident tone as she bowed good-bye to them and raced off.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

As Maria walked through the front door of her teacher's apartment, she looked in shock to find him on the floor. "Sensei!" She cried out as she ran over to him and helped him up. "What were you thinking?! You should be in bed!"

Kakashi's breathing was a heavy one-he could barely even walk, let alone find Kyosenai. But he was just too reluctant to give up. "I have to find her…" Kakashi weakly whispered as Maria practically dragged him back onto the bed. "I can't stop till I find her…"

Maria had to think of something to say so he'd stay in bed; if he kept this up he could really kill himself. "Sensei, I know you want to find Kimmi but you can't exert your body anymore." Mar explained as she placed a few quilts over him. "And what would she think if she saw you doing this to yourself?"

Kakashi looked away in silence, he always felt as if it were his fault she was taken away, because he wasn't strong enough to live up to the name he was given. "Mar…do you think she's still alive…?" Kakashi whispered out of the blue, as if he really needed at least one person to think she was.

"To tell you the truth Kakashi-sensei, I'm not sure." Mar whispered in reply as her teacher began to look at the white powder fall from the sky, finally realizing what his father meant all those years ago when he said _Even if a shinobi dies, if they lived a good life, their souls will be as pure as snow. _

Maria soon began to look out the window with him, wondering if what she had said was the right thing to say. But before she could say anything else, Kakashi bolted upright from his bed and looked out the window with mixed emotions. "His back…" Kakashi whispered as Maria gave him a questioning look.

"Who's back Sensei?" Maria asked still not really sure what was going on.

"Itachi…" Kakashi whispered under his breath as he forced himself off the bed, forcing Maria into a state of panic.

"Sensei you can't go out there! You're still sick!" Mar shouted in frustration at her teacher's stubbornness, but by the fury in his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't going to let this cold stop him this time.

Itachi stood outside the building with unblinking eyes, beside him was his shark like partner Kisame and on his other side was the former jounin from Kumogakure, Hitsuhime Adri, who carried a pouch with her carrying a little baby, while close behind them was a mysterious young man with dulled brown hair and a black mask that covered his entire face except for a slit in the right eye that revealed a blood red eye. This man was known as Hikao Reichi.

"So you finally showed up, Kakashi…" Itachi mumbled as the jounin stepped out of the building with his apprentice Maria, who was helping him stand. "but it seems your weak today. I guess it won't be so much fun."

Maria looked at the people around Itachi, making her remember what Kitsune had told her about his sensei leaving to find Kyosenai on a top secret mission, looks like she actually only took the mission to get close to Itachi. "What do you want? If you're looking for Naruto he's not here!" Mar shouted, causing Kisame to laugh.

"We didn't come here for Kyuubi, we came to give Sharingan Kakashi a message." Kisame smirked as Itachi stepped a side to let Reichi step forward to the front.

"Hatake Kakashi, we have come to give you Kyosenai's dying words." Itachi explained as a look of horror crept to Maria's face followed by tears. "Her final words came out to you…she said with her last breath, 'Forgive me…Kakashi' then she was sliced in half by Reichi's sword."

Maria wanted to burst out into tears, she wanted to believe her best friend was still alive, but it seems everyone else was right, Kyosenai was dead.

"Now we're here to destroy Konoha!" Adri laughed as the baby let out a tiny giggle. "Aww, Itachi! Kai giggled!"

Kisame simply rolled his eyes sd Itachi went on with the real reason they were there. "We figured that if you found out the truth, you'd want to be with her…Kakashi-san, but of course after you fall we'll have Konoha." Itachi explained as Kakashi kept looking down at the blanket of snow. "What will be your answer?"

"No…" Kakashi whispered as he began to walk forward, leaving Maria in her place. "Over my dead body Itachi…Even if Kim died…her dream was to become the strongest so she could protect it…If I died now in such a cowardly way…I could never face her in the afterlife. That's why…I will protect that dream!"

"Very well then…Reichi…kill him…" Itachi ordered, but the soldier simply stood there. "What are you waiting for…kill him…"

The cold warrior simply stood there as Itachi began to get frustrated and started yelling at him. But something seemed to fall from beneath the mask…tears. "…"

"Damn it Kyosenai! Kill him!" Itachi shouted in an enraged tone, as a mask of shock covered both Maria and Kakashi's faces. "Have you forgotten what his done to you?! He's left you to die! As soon as you disappeared out of his life he couldn't care less if you lived! He never loved you!"

"I can't…" she whispered as her whole body began to tremble. "I can't kill him…"

"Why not…?" Itachi hissed in a deadly tone that his puppet had turned her back on him.

"Because…" Kim paused as she removed her mask to reveal her tear streaming face, as the words that she'd be longing to say had finally come out. "I still love him…"

"Then I'll kill him myself!" Kisame shouted as he was about to charge at him, but he was then stopped by Itachi.

"It seems the plan has failed this time…" Itachi mumbled as he turned around and began to walk. "But you are warned Kyosenai…Reichi is now apart of you…one day…I will come back for you…" With that the three Akatsuki members disappeared into the cold night.

Kyosenai watched them walk away then pushed her head down, even if she had returned home, she wasn't welcomed here anymore. And even though she longed for Kakashi to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright, she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. But even so, she always loved him.

Slowly without looking back she began to walk in the snow, dragging along her bastard sword. She was to remain alone with that pain that she could never be with the man she loved, for in the end the pain had already killed her, and all that was left was an empty shell.

_THUMP! _"Kakashi-sensei!" Maria shouted as she ran over to her fallen teacher and tried to help him up. But it wasn't the fever that was killing him it was his breaking heart. "Come on Sensei don't die on me now!"

Quickly Kyosenai stopped in her tracks, Kakashi was dieing? She could feel her body shake with fear at such a thought, and instinctively ran back to help Maria carry him into the house.

As Kyosenai placed Kakashi on his bed, Maria began to think of something to make the fever go away. "Ok I need…uhh…Oh shoot! I just learnt this!" Maria grumbled in frustration. "I need…Kit! Kit should know what to get! Now don't move I'll be right back!" And with that Maria bolted out the door.

Kyosenai's gaze of the closing door soon fell on Kakashi's sleeping form-he seemed to have a steady breathing pattern but she pulled down his mask anyway. As she gazed at his peaceful face she could feel the pain in her chest swelling up. She could never be with him.

Gently she stroke a thread of hair from his face and gently kissed his forehead, she then turned around and made her way to the door. But as soon as she placed her hand on the knob a loud noise began to form outside.

Kyosenai's curiosity got the best of her as she opened the door to see a multitude of ninja as if they where going to war or something.

"Get out of our village!" One of them shouted as a pained look came across Kyosenai's face, it was clear now. She wasn't welcomed in the village she wanted to protect. But before she could take her leave, Kakashi walked out in front of her and stood his ground.

"Kakashi…" Kyosenai whispered as the jounin stood out in front of her, willing to lose his life for her.

"Kakashi, move out of the way." Tsunade's voice boomed from within the crowed as she made her way to the front. "We have to do what's best for the village."

"No…" Kakashi simply replied in a cold tone as his eyes seemed to burn with all the emotions he had been feeling. "I lost her once…I won't lose her again…"

"Kakashi, by keeping her here, you are risking the safety of the village." Tsunade explained as she stepped forward some more. "If Itachi places Reichi's mask on her again, who will stop her?"

"I will…" Kakashi quickly replied as he kept standing his guard. "I won't let him hurt her again…"

Kyosenai could feel her pain swell up within her, for she had finally realized who was killing Kakashi. It was herself all along. "I guess I have no choice…" Tsunade sighed as she began to walk towards the crowed. "Starting this day forward, anything Haisuke Kyosenai does that is destructive to Konoha, you Hatake Kakashi will be held responsible for. Do except this?"

"I do…" Kakashi replied without hesitation, but by the time everything was done he collapsed into the snow again.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

Kakashi woke up in the middle of the night, to find a note next to him on his dresser. At first he wasn't quiet sure where it was from till he picked it up and began to read it:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone from here. I can't stay…so please let me go…I can't keep living knowing I'm the one that's killing you. So please…forget me._

Kakashi couldn't stand to read anymore, quickly he got out and bolted out the door, not caring if he forgot to put his mask on or shoes for that matter, all he wanted to do was find Kyosenai before she walked out of his life forever.

As she reached the gate, Kyosenai looked back one last time at the village she once called home. But now she was cursed to wonder the earth forever… "KIM!" She heard a familiar voice shout from behind-she wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't respond, she wanted to turn around and tell him to forget her. But it seemed nothing came out of her mouth. Without thinking, she turned around ready to scream at him, but as soon as she turned around, it was too late. Kakashi placed a kiss on her lips, forcing tears to stream out of her eyes. For that night they both finally confessed their feelings for each other.


	23. A Christmas Surprise

Whoo! Looks like it's going to work out after all! Chapter 24 is going to be the last chapter! Whaa so sad. But the reason is if it goes on any further the story becomes really really pointless and boring. So I summed up 50 chapters worth of ideas into only 24. Looks like Itachi ain't gonna forgive me…-If you don't get the joke go back to chapter 10- Anyway…do to the fact people aren't voting which makes me even sadder. I won't post the last chapter till I get 3 more votes! That's right! It can be a complete random vote! As long as you vote! Oh and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…or the guest star –looks around rapidly- this is not a random out burst. And in other news…I'M UP TO 50 REVIEWS!! WHOO! Ok I'll quit stalling now. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been a peaceful day in Konoha as the snow finally settled down, and in a small Ichiruka ramen shop, a blond haired boy was eating his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Whoa, you go away for three years, and you still eat ramen like a vacuum." Maria joked as her blue eyed friend slurped down the last noodle.

"I'm just glad to be home after so long." Naruto grinned as he ordered another bowl. "I can't wait to see everyone again! Especially Iruka-sensei!"

Maria simply giggled about this as a young anbu sat down next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen. "Looks like you two are still as happy as ever." The anbu smiled as he pulled up his mask to reveal a handsome young man with clear peaceful green eyes like a sea after a storm and dark brown hair that was spiked back a bit.

"Kitsune!?" Naruto shouted in shock at the fact the young anbu had changed so much in the last three years. "Is it really you?!"

"Of course it's me," Kitsune laughed as he pulled out a few chop sticks. "I'm learning to become an anbu under Hiroshima-sensei's order so I can learn discipline and what it takes to be the best."

"So you've been here all this time with Mar?" Naruto asked as a sly grin came onto his face. "I was wondering when you two would hook up!"

"What?!" Kitsune and Maria shouted at the same in shock, they didn't want to admit it but the truth was Maria seemed to be falling for the young anbu and he had been falling for her. For it seemed he looked a lot different then he use to. For one he didn't really look like his sister Kyosenai that much, anymore. "We're not a couple!"

Naruto continued to laugh at their red faces, by the look of things they couldn't hide their feelings very well. But as he continued his laugh a pair of hand came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who…" the voice said as if it were a man's tone, causing Naruto's ear to perk up when he realized whose voice it was.

"Sasuke?! You came back!" Naruto shouted excitedly as the hands kept covering his eyes. "Now we can find Kim together!"

"Nope…" the voice replied as it changed into a more girly tone. "It's not Sasuke, Naruto-kun"

"Sakura-chan?! When did you learn to sound like Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in shock, making the voice laugh at him. It was then he realized who it was. "Wait a minute! I know that laugh anywhere! Kim!"

Naruto shouted as he pulled the hands off his face and turned around to face the smiling young woman. "Hoi Naruto!" Kim greeted with a smile, causing the excited boy to hug his dear friend.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Naruto shouted with joy as Kyosenai simply let out a laugh, but soon felt sick and vomited on him. "Ewwwww, you didn't have to do that…!"

"Sorry Naruto…" Kyosenai mumbled as she whipped her mouth with her shirt sleeve. "I've been sick all morning…not to mention I've been getting really strange cravings."

"Maybe you're sick." Kitsune suggest, as he tried to help Naruto clean himself up. "You did spend the night at Kakashi's right?"

"He does have a point Kimmi; Kakashi-sensei had a really horrible cold, so you might have caught it too." Mar explained as she helped her friend clean up. "But if you want, we can go to the hospital. Just to be sure."

Kyosenai reluctantly agreed, besides, what's the worst that could happen?

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

As the doctor finally came back with the results, Kyosenai didn't seem too concerned, for all she knew she could have just caught a cold.

"So what is it doc? Food poisoning? Hang over? A cold? A virus? Kisame's regurgitation pills?" Kyosenai guessed out of the blue, not really joking about the last one since it wouldn't be the first time Deidara placed a few in someone's drink as a practical joke.

"Actually, it's none of them." The doctor simply replied as he gave a quick glance at her. "You're pregnant."

"Riiiight and you're George Clooney." Kyosenai joked in a sarcastic tone, not really believing a word he said. "But seriously doc what is it?"

"Actually yes I am," He simply grinned, as Kyosenai sat there with a half shock, half dumbfound look on her face. "And seriously, the data doesn't lie. Well I guess you know what that means. See you in nine months!"

Kyosenai walked out of the room in shock. How could she be pregnant? She only did it once and that was practically last night with Kakashi. But could that mean it was his child?

"Hellooo, earth to Kimmi, are you in there?" Maria asked as she waved a hand in front of her friend's shocked face. "What happened in there?"

It felt like a sudden out burst-a completely spontaneous, and unthought-of out burst that just seemed to come out. "My doctor's George Clooney!"

"What?!" Maria shouted in shock, at such impossibility. "NO WAY!"

Kyosenai simply nodded then remembered the other news. "Oh…and I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT?!" Maria screamed at such random out burst.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

"Isn't it great?! I'm gonna be an aunty!" Maria cheered as her dear friend sat on her parents couch, trying to take a sip of her tea with out shaking the cup too much. How was she going to break the news to Kakashi?

"I always thought you and Kakashi-sensei would have a kid but I always thought you'd wait till you got married." Naruto grinned as he ate another rice cake.

"Naruto that's not nice, I don't think they planed any of it." Kitsune sighed as he took a sip out of his tea. "But the most reasonable thing to do right now is to tell Kakashi the truth."

Kyosenai wasn't entirely sure what to do, on one side her friend Maria was dancing around the house with her parents who had adopted her when she was three, because not only did their daughter come home alive but they were going to be grandparents. On another side, Naruto was making cracks about it, and Kit was trying to help her out. But in the end it came down to one thing. _What if Kakashi doesn't want this baby? _Kyosenai thought as a rush of worry came over her. _What if it tears us apart? But then again…if he loves me he won't care…But I might as well tell him…Since he is going to find out sooner or later._

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

"_It was the biggest decision in his life; Junko had to choose between his free life of being a bachelor and doing what ever he wanted or Yuki who was carrying his child…_Hmm good thing I don't have to make a decision like that anytime soon in my life…" Kakashi mumbled as he turned the page of his little orange book. Completely unaware of the surprise Kyosenai had in store for him as she walked up to his door and knocked on it.

Kakashi looked up from his book towards the door, he didn't really expect anyone at this time of day, but since he had nothing better to do then read his book he got up and answered the door. "Hello?" He said in a tired out and drowsy tone, just to realize who it was. "Oh, good morning Kim, sorry if I didn't wake you up before leaving this morning."

"It's alright." Kyosenai smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. "But there's some I have to ask you."

Kakashi simply gave her a puzzled look as she stepped inside the apartment and took a seat on the couch-leaving a place for him to sit next to her. "So what did you want to ask me?" Kakashi smiled as he took a sip of tea that had been sitting on the table for awhile.

Kyosenai wasn't quiet sure how to word it, if she made one tiny mistake who knows what he might say.

"Kakashi, you love me…right?" She mumbled, as he gave her a questioning look.

"Of course I do, what ever gave you the idea I didn't?" Kakashi replied as he wrapped his arms around her while taking another sip of his tea, while at the same time helping her relax a bit.

"So you wouldn't care about what horrible things I did and stuff like that…right?" Kyosenai mumbled as she looked up at him.

"Even if you killed countless people, I'll always love you." Kakashi whispered as he held her close to him, not really sure where she was trying to go with all of this.

"Kakashi…" Kyosenai whispered as she took a deep breath, releasing what she wanted to tell him. "I'm pregnant…"

Kakashi's calm expression became dumbstruck as he spat out his tea onto the table. He always wondered what it would be like to raise a family but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He wasn't even sure if he'd make a good father! "Stupid book…" Kakashi grumbled at the fact he would have same decision Junko made in the little orange book.

"What?" Kyosenai asked in a semi-confused look, thinking that maybe her lover was losing his mind or something. Then again what if he was just too confused of the matter, maybe she should have told him when he wasn't as absent minded from his cold.

"It's nothing…" Kakashi quickly replied as he tried to get his thoughts together. "I just don't know what to say…"

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have waited." Kyosenai whispered as she hung her head in shame.

"No, I'm happy you told me as soon as you found out." Kakashi smiled as he held her as close as he could to him. Even if it was unexpected to him, he still felt happiness overwhelm him that they were going to have a child. "And I'm happy that we're having a baby."

Kyosenai smiled as she rested her head on him, she didn't want this moment to end. "Kakashi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that George Clooney's my doctor?" Kyosani asked as Kakashi spat out his tea again, he really had to stop doing that…

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

"Eh, what do you think he's up to?" Naruto grumbled at the fact Kakashi had been acting strange lately. His two friends gave him a perplexed look.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kitsune questioned as he looked over the fence to see Kakashi, mumbling something about a baby and a book. "Ooooh, I see what you mean."

"You never know guys; they are having a baby soon, which means they have to buy a new house, and all that other stuff." Maria explained as the two teenage boys looked at her than back at each other.

"I say we spy on Kakashi!" Naruto grinned, as a sweat ran down both Maria and Kit's face.

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but I promised Kimmi I would help her out today." Maria confessed as she simple turned towards Kyosenai's house and walked away waving at them.

""Well I guess it's just the two of us now pal." Naurto sighed as Kit gave him a quick look; it seemed he had no other choice.

--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.

Kitsune and Naruto quickly followed behind Kakashi, by the look of things he was heading to the book store. "Eh…he probably just wants the next volume of the Icha Icha series…"Naruto grumbled in annoyance as his teacher walked into the store.

"You never know Naruto, if Kakashi and Kim are having a child then why would Kakashi spend his money on those books?" Kitsune questioned as Naruto simply gave him a bored look.

"Kakashi-sensei works in mysterious ways…" Naruto replied in a strange voice as he spun his hands around emphasizing the "mysterious" part. Kitsune simply rolled his eyes.

As Kakashi left the book store, Kitsune focused chakra to his eyes so that he could see farther. "It's a parenting book, Naruto" Kitsune mumbled as he stopped his focus.

"What? That's impossible!" Naruto shouted, just to get his mouth covered by Kitsune.

"Shhh," Kitsune shushed him as he watched Kakashi continue on his way. "By the average passing of his steps…plus the speed…I'd say his head for…the jeweler."

Naruto simply gave Kitsune a completely dumbfounded look. "How do you know that…?"

"It's an anbu thing" Kitsune simply replied as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "Come on."

Kitsune quickly ran into the jeweler shop and hid behind one of the back counters, waiting for Kakashi to step in. "What do you think he's doing?" Naruto whispered as e poked his head over the counter.

"I don't know, you tell me…" Kitsune grumbled as Naruto began to scan what his sensei was doing.

"He's looking at rings and junk." Naruto blinked as Kitsune finally figured out what was going on. "I think he's going gangster."

Kitsune smacked his forehead at Naruto's idiocy, how can he be so clueless. "I don't think that's it Naruto-baka…" Kitsune grumbled, but Naruto ignored his comment and continued to spy on him.

"He just bought this pretty ring, but the diamonds not that big." Naruto kept going, as Kitsune simply sat there thinking of how Kakashi was going to pull it off.

--.--.--.--.--.—

"So how did your spying go?" Maria asked as she met up with her two friends.

"It was boring, Kakashi-sensei bought a book on parenting and a ring…I think he's going gangster!" Naruto shouted out of no where as Kitsune smacked his forehead again.

"Naruto…Kakashi isn't going gangster…" Kitsune grumbled as Naruto simply looked at him confused. "He's going to ask my sister to marry him."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in shock, completely clueless to the idea. "If that's true, then he could purpose to her anytime! We can't miss it!"

"Hai!" Maria shouted as she gave quick salute. "And I know where they are!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kitsune grumbled as he ran after them as they took off.

--.--.--.--.--.

This was the hardest mission they ever had to do, for their target was keen and at a much higher level then they where. But they had to do it. They had to spy on Kakashi-sensei!

"They're heading towards the park, KyuubiRamen" Maria whispered through her walkie talkie.

"Copy that, pandagirl." Naruto whispered as he headed towards the park. "Do you have their location, Dragonboy?"

"They're located south of the memorial stone." Kitsune replied as he got a safe distance "Meet me close by to there, KyuubiRamen and pass it on to pandagirl, over."

Soon enough the two ninjas arrived at their destination, not too far off from a park bench.

"What are they saying?!" Naruto whispered, getting really frustrated that he couldn't hear.

"Did you know if you focus your chakra to your ears you get hearing like a bat? But you have to hide in that tree that's above them." Kitsune explained as Maria and Naruto gave him a wide eyed look.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto gasped at such a cool lesson. "I wanna try it!"

Before they knew it Naruto was in a tree spying on Kakashi and Kyosenai. "Alright Naruto listen closely, as soon as you focus the chakra you can only feed us the info, for at this volume you can damage an ear drum." Kit explained as Naruto gave him a simple over and out and began his spying.

"They're talking about random stuff, like what to name the baby…it's kind of boring." Naruto grumbled, as Kitsune sat their rolling his eyes while Maria kept thinking about the cute little baby. "Wait he's gotten quiet, now he's telling her a few things…I think he's gonna pop the question!"

"WHAT?!" Maria shouted at the top of her lungs into the headset, bursting Naruto's ear drum.

"OW!" Naruto shouted as he fell out of the tree and landed right in front of Kakashi and Kyosenai. "I CAN'T HEAR!!!"

"Uh-oh…" Kitsune mumbled as Kakashi and Kyosenai gave Naruto a confused look.

"ABORT! ABORT!" Maria shouted as she grabbed Naruto and ran off with Kitsune. It would see Kakashi and Kyosenai wouldn't have a moment of peace today.

.--.--.--.--.---.--.--

It was a shimmering night of beauty, as the stars danced around the gleaming moon, painting a path along the sparkling snow for the young couple.

"I'm glad Naruto, Kitsune and Mar finally gave up." Kyosenai sighed as she rested her head on the young jounin. "I thought they where going to follow us all day."

Kakashi lightly chuckled at this as he guided the young woman to a familiar area. "I'm just glad it's a peaceful night." Kakashi smiled as he gazed up at the moon, he felt calm and relaxed-there wasn't a better chance to ask her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kyosenai asked as she looked up at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" He asked out of the blue, causing Kyosenai's face to feel a burning sensation, while at the same time her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I guess I would feel overwhelmingly happy." Kyosenai blushed as she looked away from him, was he asking her indirectly?

Kakashi laughed a bit as he made his way to her ear and let out a light whisper. "Haisuke Kyosenai…" he whispered, sending a strange chill down her spine that she seemed to enjoy as her face got hotter and hotter. "…Will you marry me?"

Kyosenai could feel her heart beat right out of her chest, she loved Kakashi, she wanted to be with him, but now she was completely overwhelmed to know that he felt the same way. "Of course I'll marry you; I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Kyosenai smiled as Kakashi held her close to him, watching the endless sky with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 23 is over! And I would like to thank Bukotsu-Tawainai, Dark Rurouni Alchemist and BillyBunny for voting. Though I don't appreciate the evil comments –sighs- I didn't force you Rosie! Or you Billy! They're so mean to me sometimes…but I still need three more votes. So please vote! For next chapter I will thank everyone and perform the last skit so don't miss it. The final chapter: One Last Wish. Ciao!


	24. One Last Wish

Kiddo: Well this is it…the last chapter…I'm gonna miss you Kakashi-sensei! –Cries-

Kakashi: Aww, don't cry Kiddo. Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you'll never see me again.

Kiddo: But I'll never get to talk to you anymore! –Cries-

Kakashi: Good point…-Huggles- then I guess this is good-bye

Kiddo: I must be strong…But anyway…I would like to thanks PimpTroyce, Xiayou-Chan, ANBUluuver91, icydragon14, Dark Nightingale, Silver Arrow112, Bukotsu-Tawainai, AutumnMoon123, BldCvrdKunoichi, White Alchemist Taya, xDu083x, David Ryomasa, Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara, Uke Love (Thank you for that link, he really helped out), MoonChild123, Lady Seiryu, Jules-Gemma, EternityZ, purpleprinsess, AnaGaaraPanda-chan, Lenne209, Valinor's Twilight, Rambie (Even if you did flame me. I would like to thank you. Now I know how to make my stories better), Shadows of the Moonlight (Thank you for the Dutch lesson!), Dark Rurouni Alchemist, and BillyBunny. I would like to give a very special thank you to krakengirl, Dark Rurouni Alchemist, BillyBunny, Bukotsu-Tawainai, MoonChild123, and AutumnMoon123 for voting and supporting me all this time, in the end the winner is Tsubasa! But I also thank all my friends and board members at RA, you guys rock! I would also like to thank all of you people that took the time to read this story, even if you didn't review, or thought it was cliché, I still thank you. And with great pride, I give you the last chapter! Take it away Kakashi!

Kakashi: KiddoShinobi does not own Naruto or any of its characters, all of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All those characters that appeared along the way belong to either Kiddo or the respected creators.

Kiddo: And for the last time we say…

Everyone: Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After six years, it seemed Konoha was finally at peace…that is until _he_ came back…

_I can't come with you on this mission…_

_I understand…against Reichi…you're no match to him with a sword…_

_I think it would be best…if you killed him yourself Itachi…so he'll never be used against us…after all…you did bring him into this world again…_

Itachi opened his eyes from his memories, watching the dark clouds filled with grief and sorrow roll in from the south-today he was going to finish what he had started six years ago…_I'll take your life along with his Kyosenai…if that's what it takes to destroy Reichi…I won't hesitate…_

With a gust of wind, Itachi vanished through the breeze that forced its way onto Konoha's streets.

_Looks like it's going to rain tonight…_A bronze haired boy mumbled as his big hazel eyes became fixed on the stormy clouds that seemed to get ready for a shower.

"Hey Sakumo, are you alright?" His raven haired friend asked as the boy shook the thought off.

"Yeah I'm fine, Yuriku." Sakumo smiled, making her give him a simply shrug.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled as she waved good bye and skipped off towards her house; leaving Sakumo to walk home alone.

_I sure hope I can make it home before it rains…_Sakumo sighed as he began to fix his look on the clouds again. There was something about the sky that always entranced him-maybe that's why he accidentally took the long way to school. Luckily, even though he ended up on the other side of the village he was able to make it to school with in three minutes of running. "I just wish I didn't have Dad's ability to always be late…"

Caught up in thought, Sakumo didn't realize he had walked into someone till it was too late. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh no I'm sorry sir! I should have watched where I was going!" Sakumo quickly apologised, just to be caught within the stranger's empty gaze. _Who is this guy…?_

"Are you…Hatake Sakumo…?" The man asked in an eerily calm tone as Sakumo simply nodded in response, not really sure if he should be telling this stranger his name or not. "Then I guess I found you."

Sakumo became completely dumbstruck as the man gave him a smile that confused him even more. "You see I work with your mother, and since it was getting dark so quickly-she wanted me to come and pick you up from school." The man explained with a fake smile that confused the boy even more. "Now come on we don't want to make her wait…"

"H-hai" Sakumo simply replied as he began to follow this strange raven haired man that somehow reminded him of his uncle Sasuke.

--.--.---.---.---.---.

"Mama, whewe is Sakumo-Oniichan?" A cute little blond haired boy, no older then three asked as he looked up at his adoptive mother Maria. "Is he going to be hewe soon?

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Chief. Maybe he just lost his way." Maria explained as her oldest and dearest friend Kyosenai began to pace back and forth. "And he'll be here soon Kubi."

"Saka-oniichan! Saka-oniichan!" A little silver haired girl cheered from her Uncle Kitsune's arms.

"I'm sure Kakashi found him by now, I bet they will walk through that door any minute now." Kitsune reassured his older sister as the little girl started to reach out to her mother. "See? Even Lucy wants you to smile."

"I guess so…" Kyosenai mumbled as she took her child from her brother's arms. "Maybe they will walk through that door…"

Then as if on queue, a man with silvery hair and a forehead protector over his left eye, completely soaked by the rain stepped through the door as the storm raged on outside. "I'm home…" Kakashi whispered with his head hung low at his failure to find his son.

"Did you find him?" Kyosenai asked in a shaky tone, hoping her husband found their son.

"I'm afraid not…I had all eight tracking dogs look for him…" Kakashi whispered in a broke up tone. "We came up with nothing…"

Kyosenai felt like she wanted to cry-her six year old son was lost somewhere in this vast village and they didn't even have a clue where to look for him.

There was a cold silence in the room as Kakashi walked up to her and held both his wife and confused daughter close to him as if saying "We'll find him." But before she could reply a familiar Hokage burst through the door in a panic.

"Itachi has been spotted near the academy!" Naruto shouted at the top of he's lungs, forcing a wave a terror to come over Kyosenai. He had returned.

_**Nine Years ago…**_

"What do you want with me…?" The young girl sobbed between her arms as the shadowy figure towered over her like the darkness of night.

"I want you to join Akatsuki, my child…you have so much potential…" the shadow gently whispered into her ear like poison creeping deeply into the soul.

The girl looked up to him in disgust, there was no way she would join them, so instead she replied. "Never…Kakashi is going to come for me…and he'll kick your ass…"

"Kakashi is never coming for you child…" The shadow hissed as he gripped onto her neck, gently squeezing it but gradually getting tighter. "He's a weak minded fool that couldn't care less about you…I'll even prove it to you…every year…I shall return to Konoha and give you news of what everyone is up to…starting tomorrow…"

She didn't know what to do; she didn't know if she could trust this horrible man that killed his whole clan, ruined Sasuke's chance to have a free life like everyone else, and destroyed the countless friendships of people…but what choice did she have?

"Fine…" She simply replied as a look of satisfaction came across the shadows face. "But I can tell when you are lying, Itachi. Kumotama will know if you are lying too…"

"You have my word…I will give you an honest report, and in return…you join us." Itachi added in to his promise as she simply looked at him and lowered her head. "I want your response when I get back Kyosenai…"

As the weeks went on, Kyosenai was left weak in that empty room with a collapsed mind that couldn't tell the difference from illusion and reality anymore-finally, Itachi came back.

"I'm back…" Itachi announced in his usual calm tone as he approached the half starved child. "And I have some very interesting news for you, everyone till morns your disappearance but one person…"

"One person…?" Kyosenai weakly whispered, not entirely sure what he was talking about anymore.

"Kakashi…was happy to get rid of you…" Itachi whispered deeply into her mind, burning the message into her. "He never cared…it was all for show…"

"Liar…" Kyosenai blurted out-eyes blazing with fury and defiance towards him. "Kakashi protected me with his life…anything against him…I won't believe it!"

Without thinking of it; Itachi slapped her across the face, into the wall, then stood up to take his leave.

_**Two Years Later…**_

As time passed Kyosenai began to lose sight on reality, believing every word Itachi fed her as if he was all she ever knew-till it was finally time for him to lay down the final strike of anger on her.

"Good morning Kyosenai…did you sleep well?" Itachi questioned as he looked up at him with an emotionless mask over her face; never feeling, but always hurt. "You won't believe what I found out today…"

But she didn't answer him; she simply looked down not saying a word.

"Kakashi got married…just a few weeks ago…" Itachi explained as Kyosenai's blank look was flooded with tears. It was that mark that Itachi thought he had won, but there were something odd about these tears. "I bet it's the worst pain in the world…to know he never waited for you…"

"I don't care…" She whispered as a smile came to her face while her crystal light tears fell from her eyes. "I'm just so happy…that he found someone that could make him truly happy…even though…I'm out of the picture forever…he's happiness is all that matters to me…"

Itachi was in shock, but he didn't reveal it. That lie was supposed to be the final strike for her anger and pain to unleash, but after so long…she still loved him.

It was that day Itachi forced the mask onto her, unleashing something that shouldn't have been reborn…Hikou Reichi; the most murderous shinobi in the history of man kind.

_**Now…**_

Those horrible memories of torture still ran through Kyosenai's mind. All those years of lies and pain had finally released themselves as she ran through the soaking savannah, hot on Itachi's trail.

"Let me go!" Sakumo screamed as Itachi continued to jump from tree to tree; trying to drown out the little boy's yelps for help.

"Will you shut up…?" Itachi grumbled as Sakumo tried to wriggle free like a worm from a birds clutches.

"When my dad gets his hands on you, he'll fry you to after life!" Sakumo kept screaming, annoying the hell out of Itachi. "But that's if Mom doesn't kick your a…"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!?" Itachi finally shouted in anger, frustration, and annoyance. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A FRICKEN MIGRAIN!!!"

Sakumo sat there quietly, as Itachi began to give him a few choice curses that seemed to surprise the little boy, since he never had heard such words before in his life.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore, not even Kyosenai was this noisy when he dragged her back to Akatsuki, but her child was a different story.

Swiftly, he grabbed Sakumo and got ready to toss him; even if it meant getting Kyosenai to follow him, using the kid as bait wasn't worth it to him. But before he could dispose of Sakumo a voice rang through the forest like a spark of thunder. "RYUSHI KIDORI!"

Itachi looked back towards the voice, trying to block his enemy but there was no one there…till _WHAM! _ Itachi was sent flying into a tree by millions of tiny lightning charges in the shape of dragons; eating away at his skin.

"First rule of Akatsuki, Itachi," A familiar voice hissed as Itachi swept away the tiny dragons. "Never scream your head off when trying to run away from a furious mother!"

Itachi smirked at how easily his plan to lure Kyosenai worked out so perfectly. He stood up from where he was blasted off too and looked down at the short haired brunette kept asking her child if he was alright. With this he took this as an opportunity to strike, or though he thought.

"RASENGAN!" Two voices shouted at once from different ends, forcing Itachi to wait for his enemies to hit him but instead there were a flood of clones coming at him with powerful energy spheres in their hands. Which one was the real thing?!

Swiftly, Itachi began to cut through all of them not caring if he killed the real one or not. In the end Naruto got him with a sharp hit to the back, unfortunately it was only a clone…

"Impressive…it seems Kyuubi has gotten stronger…" Itachi whispered from his hiding spot.

"Unfortunately for you, your skills have gotten rusty, Itachi." A strangely calm tone added in from behind, forcing Itachi to quickly turn around to come face to face with an upside down happy go lucky Kakashi. "Hoi"

"You're one to talk Kakashi…I'm sure your skills are even rustier…old man…" Itachi hissed as Kakashi simply blinked at him.

"I'm not that old…I'm only twenty seven after all." Kakashi simply laughed as Itachi wasn't sure where this conversation was going (or this story for that matter…) till it was too late to realize what Kakashi had done. "Well it was nice talking to you Itachi. I hope you take this very personal since this is just for you."

Before Itachi could do anything, Kakashi slammed his fists into Itachi with an electrical discharge of a kunai combined with his Raikiri; forcing Itachi off the tree to the branch bellow.

"You disappoint me Itachi; I thought you would be more of a challenge." Kyosenai smirked as she walked up to him. "You use to be able to crush all that opposed you but it seems you've gotten rusty."

As much as Itachi hated to admit it, it was true. It was all Adri and their son Kai's fault. Since he had to take care of the annoying little brat while Adri went to go visit her mother for the week. He had no time to train because all Kai did was cry and complain. Even though he was nine years old.

"I didn't come here to cause a war…" Itachi whispered as he stood up and faced her. "I've come to get rid of Reichi once and for all…now hand the mask over…"

"I can't, that mask is useless to you now…" Kyosenai whispered as Kakashi jumped down from his hiding place next to her, along with Naruto and Kitsune (who played the second voice to confuse Itachi). "After I forced it off, Reichi became in bended into me."

"Then I'll have to kill you…" Itachi growled in an evil tone as he dashed full speed at Kyosenai-who quickly jumped out of the way and gave Sakumo to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you have to get out of here!" Kyosenai professed as Itachi got ready to strike at her again.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Kakashi protested as Sakumo watched in horror as Itachi tired to get the jump on his mother.

"Kakashi he wants to kill Reichi, I have to kill him before he does!" Kyosenai retorted as she managed to dodge Itachi's hit. "Please! Go!"

Kakashi couldn't argue with her anymore, for as long as he could remember, he thought he was protecting her…but now it seemed she was the one protecting him. He looked back at her then took off with Sakumo, Kitsune and Naruto. This was her fight now.

Itachi began by trying to place Kyosenai in his hell with his eyes but before he could, Kyosenai released the final stage of her eye, an eye that wouldn't be affected by his dirty tricks. He tried something else.

Itachi pulled out a long sword that seemed to pulsate with chakra as he ran at her again, but she was ready for him.

"Demon that hides within this soul, liberate your self to this mask once more!" She shouted as she pulled out a black mask with distinct red markings on it and placed it on.

A dark aura began to take over Kyosenai's body as a killer impulse swelled within her. She could feel herself losing to an unknown power that began to move deep from the inside to everywhere else as it began to mix its chakra with Kyosenai's and Kumotama's. Finally memories of a life she never even had begun to swirl inside her mind till finally, Kyosenai was no more.

"It's been awhile…" A dark voice chuckled as the figure raised its head to look at him with a pulsating blood red eye at showed no mercy. "Itachi…"

"Reichi…" Itachi hissed as the figure began to form a huge buster sword with a distinct black blade that contained a blood red hilt. "So it's finally come to this…"

"Bring it on…" Reichi smirked through his mask as he ran full speed at Itachi, ready to kill him.

Itachi steadily blocked the strike with a swift movement that was unseen by the naked eye, forcing his opponent to jump back and try again. This time however, as soon as he reached Itachi, Reichi pounced over him and swung his sword at him with all his might from behind. Unfortunately, Itachi's sword still managed to clatter against his blood thirsty foe; sending a loud ring through out the woods.

The wind was sliced through by a powerful blow of the swords as Reichi jumped over Itachi's slice and landed on the tip of the blade, catapulting himself off it into the air-where he then spun at Itachi with a raging vortex motion-but it was a clone.

The battle raged on with shocks, stabs, slashes, slices, pierces, even bone crushes; but they were nowhere close to retiring from the fight; till finally Itachi caught Reichi off guard.

"You're mine Reichi…" Itachi smirked as he pinned his adversary through the stomach to a tree with Reichi's own sword. "Your life ends here…"

"That's where you're wrong Itachi…" Reichi laughed as he cut his entire hand open on the blade of the sword that was still sticking out; he then created a fast motion of hand seals with the same hand, then slammed it onto Itachi's chest. "If I go to hell…you're coming with me!"

Itachi watched in horror as a surge of pain sped through parts of his body, adding on to his own-he finally realized where the pain was coming from when he placed his hand on his stomach to find an opening wound he never had. Reichi was giving him all his injuries.

"What did you do…?" Itachi hissed as he began to cough up blood, forcing a weak smile onto Reichi's lips.

"It's a jutsu I've been working on…were you share my injuries…and I share yours…" Reichi weakly explained as blood began to leak through his mask. "Which means…if I die…you die with me…"

"You bastard…how do I undo it…?" Itachi demanded with a deep growl in his throat, amusing Reichi in his final hours.

"There is no way to undo it…" Reichi chuckled as Itachi could feel his body weaken from the blood lose, soon enough Reichi would die and take him down with him. But he began to break into a panic when Reichi began to place his bloody hand on his mask and slowly pull it off. "Sayonara…Itachi-senpai…"

Itachi could feel his body turn into a giant weight, pulling him down to the floor at Reichi's feet, it was finally time…Reichi was dead…and he dragged down the man he admired the most down with him…

-.-.-.--.--.--.---.--.

Kakashi ran back as fast as he could, praying to god that he wasn't too late…it was a prayer that fell on deaf ears-for when he arrived Itachi was on the forest floor completely motionless in a crimson puddle of his own blood with a black mask clutched in his left hand, at the feet of a lifeless woman that was pinned to a giant oak tree with a dark sword that gradually began to turn a pale blue, then white.

A wave of sorrow and pain filled Kakashi, running as fast as he could towards the tree and tried to get the sword out of his loved one's body. Till finally it slipped out and dropped the body into is arms. He could feel this knees collapse to the floor as he held the bloody and disfigured corpse close to him; her whole body was covered in cuts that went bone deep, breaking most of them in the process.

Kakashi leaned with his back against the tree as he wiped the blood off her lips, not letting go of her; hoping deep inside that she'd come back to him…somehow.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-..

"Kyo-chan…wake up Kyo-chan." A voice squeaked as something began to push at her light weighted body, opening her eyes to a familiar blue and endless sky she could never forget. "Cwado-kun, she's awake!"

Kyosenai sat up to find herself in that meadow once again with the little rabbit from so many years ago still there, but something was different…Cloud was no where to be seen.

"It seems your journey finally came to an end." A thundering voice observed as the massive dragon Kumotama came down himself. "It's a shame for it to end this way…"

"What do you mean Cloud?" Kyosenai asked, not really sure if she understood. "Can't I go back home?"

"I'm afraid not this time…last time I made an exception because there was so much left for you…but I can't let you go back a second time." Kumotama explained as the bunny began to angrily pout

"And not to mention you let Weichi out! That's a big no no!" Yama the bunny pouted in anger, causing Kyosenai's eyes to cloud with pain and misery that she wouldn't see those she loved anymore.

"However, because you lived a life of good intentions; you get one wish." Kumotama explained as a look of hope came to her face, "As long as the wish has nothing to do with going back."

Kyosenai thought about it for a moment then as she lowered her head to let her tears come out for one last time she replied. "I wish…all those I ever cared about…never went through that horrible pain they faced…" Thinking of how Kakashi lost his father at such a young age, how Sasuke lost his whole family because of his brother, how Naruto was treated because of the demon fox, how Haku wasn't excepted like she was till they both found someone that acknowledged their existence, and how so many more suffered for no reason.

"You realize that if you make this wish…instead of being sent to Paradise…you will be sent to eternal darkness because you never existed." Kumotama warned as she gave him a warm smile.

"Even if it means…I'm out of the picture I want them to be happy…" Was the last thing Kyosenai said, making Kumotama send a sharp darkness around her that began to consume her and her bright smile for one last time.

_I want you to find someone…who will make you happier then I ever could…Kakashi…_

----------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful and beautiful day in the village of Konogakure, like it usually was. The sun was shining brightly as it hung in the sky with the humming clouds that drifted off into the eternal blue sky, which always seemed to spread out over the horizon of trees.

The leaves of the trees swayed through out the village, as Team 7 began to walk back from a hard working mission.

"Man I'm beat!" Yawned a blond haired boy with brilliant blue eyes, which reflected his personality into them. This boy was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, the number one genin at surprising people with his off beat abilities and winning personality that always seemed to brush off on others in the village. The village his father protected as Yondaime Hokage, one of the greatest Hokages of Konoha for his age. "When I get to Tousan's (roughly translates to dad) office we're going to go get some ramen and eat till we explode!!"

"Calm down Naruto, or else you might run into a tree again." His raven haired friend chuckled along with their other team mate Maria. Who ever looked at this cool, calmed, collected boy would be able to tell that he was Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha's thriving Uchiha clan. He was collective boy that always knew when to keep calm in a tough situation, but still knew how to have fun. Sasuke always trained with his brother Itachi, who proudly became Haisuke Hiroshima's tactician partner in the ANBU force.

"I'm sure he won't, after all it's like that saying goes, 'Run into something once, that's an accident; run into the same thing twice or more, it's your own fault'" A girl with reddish brown hair giggled as Naruto simply pouted at them for a moment then laughed too. Maria was a simple girl, that had been friends with Sasuke and Naruto since she was a little child; but even so she always had a knack for making friends with everyone, such as her two good friends Sakura and Ino, who act like sisters that never had a fight in their lives.

But even though it seemed like their lives where perfect, their sensei Hatake Kakashi always seemed lost in thought for some reason.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can we get some ramen!?" Naruto questioned in a cheerful tone but no matter how many times he asked, their sensei always seemed to look off in the distance at something.

"Maybe we should leave Sensei alone." Maria suggested as the two boys gave a simple nod in reply; the three of them then soon snuck off as their sensei stood there, looking off at the clouds.

Kakashi didn't understand something; his father Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, became one of the legendary Sennin so he never had to place a mask over his face in shame, his best friend Uchiha Obito (Who married Rin) never died so he never got the title of Sharingan Kakashi, but his life was still perfect-then why did he still feel like something was missing? It was something more important then his perfect life, something that filled that huge empty space in his heart that nothing else was able to fill…but what?

So lost in thought, Kakashi didn't realize the pile of boxes that was coming his way; but before he could, they bumped into him, snapping him out of thought and toppling over the person that was carrying them.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Kakashi instantly apologized as he helped the young woman up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so." She mumbled as she took his hand and started to rub her back. She had short light brown hair that fell over her unique hazel eyes that were dark warping forests that you could get lost in. She also wore a blue t-shirt with a black vest chunin style vest over it and a pair of blue camo cargo pants. "Thanks…"

"That's a lot of boxes for one person, any reason?" Kakashi asked out of the blue as he helped her pick the boxes up.

"My brother and I just moved here from Kumogakure, since we wanted to open up a shop here. Unfortunately, my good for nothing brother left me will all the boxes…" She explained with a large sigh as she picked up the last of the boxes. "By the way, my name is Hitsuhime Kyoko but my friends call me Chief or -"

But before she could finish, Kakashi finished her sentence without thinking, "Kim…?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kyoko asked in a surprised tone that this stranger knew her name.

"Lucky guess, I guess…" Kakashi simply replied, not entirely sure of what was going on; even though he had just met Kyoko, it felt as though he had known her forever. "I'm Hatake-"

"Kakashi?" Kyoko blurted out without thinking, shocking both herself and the guy she just met.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Kakashi questioned, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure." Kyoko confessed as she looked deeply into his eyes; it almost felt as though she knew him her entire life, and even though she just met him, it didn't feel strange to her at all that she knew his name. "We'll it was nice meeting you Kakashi-san, maybe we'll see each other around."

"Yeah…" Kakashi smiled to her, even though he wasn't really one to smile; he felt comfortable smiling to her. "Actually, if you want I can help you with those boxes, so you don't run into something again."

"That would be awesome." Kyoko smiled gratefully to him as Kakashi picked up half of the boxes and began to walk with her.

For some reason, even though they had never seen each other in their lives, it still felt as though they where meant to run into each other.

And as they walked off till you couldn't see them anymore, a cloud drifted off above them in the shape of the guardian within.

The End


	25. It's back!

Omg! I'm back from the depts of High school and sweet 16! Due to the fact I'm still a loser that sits there and reads Naruto all day (yes I still do that) I want to re write the demon within. Because Houkou is kick ass! For those of you who don't know who Houkou is he's the five tailed gobi or dog demon. So I am thinking of re-writing the demon within and making it better, longer and spelling error free : D If you guys agree with it I shall work on it as fast as I can and maybe work on those other fanfics I've left for dead...-looks around with shifty eyes- don't tell my co-author. Bye!


End file.
